


Two Arrows, Vol. 1

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: Arrowverse Retold [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Oliver Queen was not the only person to make it to the island alive. 14-year-old David Hale, the captain’s son, made it there as well.David Hale is now 19, and returns to Starling City an experienced fighter, and Oliver’s partner in vigilantism. But things are different now. David rapidly falls for Oliver’s younger sister, but she’s a mess.Oliver’s a broken man trying to piece himself together by killing the wicked, but that only drives him further into the shadows.Starling City needs a hero, and David Hale might be their only hope.VOL. 1 IS A RETELLING OF S1 AND S2
Relationships: Thea Queen/Original Character(s)
Series: Arrowverse Retold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117238
Comments: 2868
Kudos: 31





	1. Pilot, Part 1

The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It’s Mandarin for “Purgatory”. I’ve been stranded here for 5 years. I’ve dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal, survive. Survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will help the Arrow bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is David Hale. I am alive.

———

I was the one who saw the boat. When I pointed it out to Oliver, he took off running and jumping. I followed, and we tore through the forest, shoving our way through bushes and swinging from tree branches to navigate the dense jungle. 

Then we reached the cliff that Oliver had picked out, as it had a perfect view of the pile of kindling he’d made as a flare. He stuck his knife into the rock, and lifted the green tarp to reveal his bow and arrows. Mine was beside his, but he left mine there, grabbing a single arrow. He struck it against a rock while I studied the ship. Looked like a fisherman’s boat. Nothing special. The arrow’s tip on fire, Oliver let it fly towards the pile of kindling, setting it alight. 

Hopefully the people on the boat would see it. All we could do was hope.

We quickly saw that it had worked, and the boat headed for the shore of Lian Yu. We were waiting for them. Two men, who looked thoroughly creeped out by the island. No big surprise. 

Oliver and I stood there, unspeaking and wary, but hopeful. Oliver went forwards, and fell to his knees as the two men approached him. I managed to keep my footing, but relief had made me weak-limbed.

———

The hospital they brought us to was nice. It was in our home city in Starling City. After five years of scarcely leaving Oliver’s side, it felt weird to be put into a different hospital room. 

My freshest cuts were treated, and I was able to shave and get a haircut, luxuries it had been a long time since I had. 

I didn’t go quite as short as Oliver had, I suspected. I kept my beard full, and left my hair long enough to style, in a bit of a quiff. 

I had chestnut brown hair, and I liked feeling it thin, not so thick I couldn’t run my hands through it. I examined myself in the mirror, looking at the numerous scars I saw all over my chest. One particularly large scar stretched from my left nipple to the just below my rib cage in a sharp diagonal line. 

“Sir, I’m afraid we couldn’t find any family.” the nurse said. I smiled grimly.

”I figured as much. My father went down with the Gambit, but I’d hoped my mother had survived her illness long enough for me to see her.” I sighed. My voice cracked slightly, and I noticed the nurse checking me out. She was fairly young and pretty, and I was extremely fit. I’d spent five years building muscle and I looked good. I was 19, almost 20, but I’d been through hell most 40 year olds couldn’t imagine. 

“Nurse?” the doctor said dryly from behind her. The nurse cleared her throat and left. The doctor was an Asian man with graying hair, and a clear, blunt way of talking.

“Hello, Mr. Hale. As the nurse mentioned, you do not have any family that we could find. I would like to ask you about your experiences on the island. 20% of your body is covered in scar tissue. That can’t be a lot of happy memories.” the doctor said. I frowned.

”No, they weren’t. That island was hell, and I’d rather not think about it, if that’s all right.” I said. The doctor nodded.

“Of course. If you need to, though, I can recommend a great therapist.” the doctor promised.

”I’m alright, thank you.” I nodded. The doctor nodded back, and left me in peace. I turned towards the big window, looking out at the city. It was beautiful, and I never even realized how beautiful until all I knew was trees, rocks, and pain. 

———

Oliver told me in no uncertain terms that I would be staying with him, for as long as I wished. I agreed.

Oliver’s mother, Moira, had come to visit him, and she seemed happy to know Oliver wasn’t alone for those five years. She’d brought a limo, and I remembered that Oliver’s family was rich as hell. 

We all piled into the limo and drove out of the city proper to their property, with a huge mansion featured prominently. 

The limo pulled up to the front door, under an awning, and Moira Queen climbed out first, then Oliver, then me. We didn’t have much, except for a single wooden case that the driver had put in the trunk.

When the driver went for it, I intercepted him.

”I got it.” I told him, and he looked surprised, but nodded firmly. 

I caught up to Oliver and Moira, who had already entered, and caught the tail end of what a British dark-skinned man was saying to Oliver.

“-damn good to see you.” the British man said. 

Oliver stared blankly at him for a minute, until the man introduced himself uncertainly.

”It’s Walter. Walter Steele.” he said.

”You remember Walter. Your father’s friend from the company.” Moira told Oliver. 

Oliver walked past Walter, and the friend from the company nodded at him as he passed. Then he turned to me.

”Have we met?” he asked politely.

“No, sir. I’m David Hale.” I introduced myself, hand extended. Walter shook it. 

“David was the captain’s son.” Moira told Walter as they both turned to follow Oliver, with me trailing semi-awkwardly behind them. 

Oliver had approached the servant, a Russian looking woman with dark hair, who he referred to as Raisa.

”Welcome home, Mr. Oliver.” she smiled at Oliver. Then she looked to Moira.

”Mr. Merlyn called. He wants to join you for dinner.” Raisa said.

”Wonderful.” Moira smiled. There was a sound, and my head whipped towards it, startling Walter who stood beside me. A glance at Oliver confirmed he’d heard it, too, but Moira seemed ignorant.

”Oliver, did you hear that?” she asked her son, but Oliver had already walked to the base of the staircase, smiling. I hadn’t seen him do that in... well, a long time.

A beautiful girl came to the landing, a girl with brown hair and she was beautiful. To my surprise, my heart skipped a beat. 

She wore a loose grey shirt over a white tank top, and jean capris. Her wavy brown hair fell past her shoulders, and a necklace bounced on her chest as she descended the stairs.

”Hey, sis.” Oliver smiled at her.

”I knew it. I knew you were alive.” the girl said, and hugged Oliver.

”I missed you so much.” she said, joyous.

Oliver whispered something to her, but I couldn’t hear it.

”David, this is my little sister, Thea.” Oliver introduced me.

”Nice to meet you.” I nodded. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink.

“Uh, you too.” she smiled. 

———

I was put in a guest room, down the hall from Oliver’s actual room. It was mostly bare, with only a double bed, and a wardrobe. I didn’t have any clothes, except the long-sleeved black shirt and dark jeans the hospital had in their lost and found. 

I took a shower in the attached bathroom, and then put on the same clothes. I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and in a fluid motion, I crossed the room to the door and threw it open fiercely. 

“Oh!” Raisa exclaimed, shocked. Her hand was raised to knock. 

”My bad. I’m guessing it’s time for dinner.” I said apologetically.

”Uh, yes. Yes.” Raisa affirmed. I headed down the stairs into the main lobby where we’d entered, and found Oliver and a guy with black hair hugging. The guy had on a cream colored suit, and Oliver had changed into a collared white shirt with a sweater thrown over it. I felt a little awkward in my normal clothes.

”Oh, Tommy, this is David. He was my best friend on the island.” Oliver introduced me to the guy, Tommy. 

”Not like I had a lot of competition.” I joked as I shook Tommy’s hand.

”Thanks for taking care of him.” Tommy clapped my shoulder.

———

At dinner, Oliver and Tommy were discussing what Oliver’d missed while on the island. 

They covered Super Bowls, the new black president, and the ending of ‘Lost’. But the joyous mood was ended when Thea spoke up:

”What was it like there?” 

To my surprise, she was asking me.

”Uh... cold. Cold and dark.” I said. There was a brief pause, before Tommy turned to me and Oliver.

”Tomorrow, we’re doing the city. You’ve got a lot to catch up on. And David, I’m sure you’ll enjoy seeing Oliver’s haunts.” Tommy grinned. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Moira agreed.

“Good. Then I was hoping to stop by the office.” Oliver said. Walter paused, wineglass half to his lips. 

“Hm. Well, there’s plenty of time for all that.” Walter said, “Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere.”

At that moment, Raisa tripped while carrying a bowl of fruit. Oliver’s hand shot up and grabbed it before it could make a mess.

”I’m sorry, Mr. Oliver.” Raisa apologized. Oliver launched into Russian, which I understood.

”Dude, you speak Russian?” Tommy asked with a chuckle. 

“I didn’t realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.” Walter spoke up. 

“I taught him, actually.” I spoke up, as Moira was giving Oliver a suspicious look.

”You can speak Russian?” Walter asked, impressed.

”Yeah. My dad taught me several languages. We were traveling around the world on the yacht, you know?” I shrugged. 

“I didn’t realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.” Oliver said after a second. It would have been more impactful after Walter spoke about him knowing Russian, but Oliver wasn’t one to cut me off. 

Moira cast a searching look at Thea.

”I didn’t say anything.” Oliver’s little sister said defensively.

”Walter and I are married.” Moira revealed, “But I don’t want you to think either of us did anything to disrespect your father.” 

“We both believed that Robert, like you, was uh, well, gone.” Walter admitted. 

“It’s fine.” Oliver assured them. He nodded at Moira, then stood.

”May I be excused?” he asked. Moira nodded, and Oliver moved to leave.

”Hey, don’t forget about tomorrow, buddy.” Tommy said, clapping Oliver’s shoulder. I stood, too.

”Yes, you can go.” Moira anticipated my question. I walked quickly to catch up with Oliver.

Thunder crackled, and we both knew a storm was coming tonight.

”Hey. Are you, uh, alright?” I asked him. Oliver looked at me with a flat expression, but I knew he used that to conceal emotion.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Oliver asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“It must be hard, you know? To find out life went on for them, without you?” I asked as we ascended the steps.

”Hm, not really. I’m just glad they all seem happy. At least Mom wasn’t lonely.” Oliver shrugged. 

“Yeah. Uh, guess you’re right.” I smiled. He glanced around, and seeing nobody, he leaned in close to whisper.

”Tomorrow, after whatever Tommy has planned, meet me in my room. We’ll discuss our next move.” he said. I nodded, and we went our separate ways, him to his room, me to mine. 

———

The next morning, after a restless night’s sleep, Oliver came into my room, looking shaken. He held in his hand his little brown book, which I knew contained the names of our targets. The corrupt, vile one percenters corrupting the city. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him. He tossed a bundle of clothes onto my unmade bed.

”I almost killed my mother last night.” Oliver said numbly.

”What?” I asked, stunned.

”I was having a bad dream. About... about the Gambit. About losing Sara. She woke me up, and out of habit, I grabbed her by the throat and....” Oliver trailed off.

”Oliver. You can’t beat yourself up, man. You know the hell we’ve been through. What you’ve been through. You need to time to readjust. I slept on the floor last night after about five minutes trying to lay in the bed. It was just too soft. Too comfy. I’m used to the hard ground.” I shrugged.

”I did the same thing.” Oliver admitted. I chuckled.

“Get dressed. I’m going to go see Thea, then we’re going to hang out with Tommy.” Oliver told me. I nodded. 

———

Dressed in an outfit which looked suspiciously like what Oliver had on, I met up with Oliver and Tommy.

”Have you noticed how hot your sister has gotten?” Tommy was saying. Oliver just glared and I hid a smirk.

”Because I have not.” Tommy said innocently. I chuckled, and Tommy grinned over his shoulder. 

———

In the backseat of Tommy’s sports car was not much space. It barely fit me. But the conversation was hilarious.

”Your funeral blew.” Tommy told Oliver. That brought to mind a worry of my own. Had I had a funeral? Had anybody cared enough about me? 

“Did you get lucky?” Oliver grinned at Tommy.

”Like fish in a barrel.” Tommy laughed. Oliver laughed too.

”They were so sad and huggy-“ Tommy laughed. 

“Nooo.” Oliver chuckled.

”-And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash.” Tommy continued. 

“The what?” I spoke up.

”You came back from the dead! I mean, no offense David, but Oliver’s kind of a big deal. We gotta throw some kind of party!” Tommy declared.

”Yeah, none taken.” I shook my head.

”Look, Oliver, you tell me where and when, I’ll handle the rest.” Tommy grinned. We turned and I saw a lot of homeless people on the streets, living in cardboard boxes. Oliver had gone instantly quiet. 

“This city’s gone to crap.” Tommy muttered, “Your dad sold his factory just in time. Why’d you wanna drive through this neighborhood anyway?” 

But Oliver was looking out at the old Queen Industrial Inc. building. It was abandoned, but I knew what he was thinking. We’d discussed it at length. That was to be our base of operations.

”No reason.” Oliver said.

”So, what’d you miss most?” Tommy asked, “Steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?” 

“Laurel.” Oliver said firmly. Tommy sighed.

”Everyone’s happy you’re alive. So why do you wanna go see the one person who isn’t?” Tommy asked. 

———

I leaned against a railing beside Tommy. Oliver had gone to talk with Laurel, leaving me with his best friend.

”So, uh... you were only fifteen when the boat went down, right?” Tommy asked me.

”I was fourteen. And a half.” I added with a small grin. 

“Right. You ever drank alcohol?” he asked me. I shrugged.

“Ah, man. You gotta get some drinks with us.” Tommy said. 

“There they are.” I jerked my chin towards Oliver and Laurel. I recognized her from the little photo Oliver had on the island. He showed it to me once, said that was why he was fighting to get home. To her. 

“She’s hot, huh?” Tommy asked. I glanced sideways at Tommy.

”Apparently you think everyone in Oliver’s life is.” I said with a grin. 

“You gotta admit, Thea’s pretty damn hot.” Tommy laughed.

”Yeah, I’ll give you that one.” I chuckled, folding my arms. A pissed off Laurel stalked towards us.

”How’d you think that was gonna go, Tommy?” she asked.

”Bout like that.” he said as she stormed past. 

———

We were walking back to the car, which was parked in an alley, when Tommy spoke up. 

“Ok, so we took care of that. Good call.” Tommy was telling Oliver, “Now we can make up for lost time.”

Oliver said nothing. 

“Well, if you guys aren’t too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat sushi all day. What do you say?” Tommy asked. A van turned into the alley and Oliver glanced over his shoulder at it, and me.

”What the hell?” Tommy asked. Guys in red skull masks carrying guns popped out like a twisted game of peekaboo. One of them lifted their gun and shot Tommy. It was a tranq dart. He went down hard. Another one shot me in the arm and one pegged Oliver’s neck, and we fell to our knees. A man in an apron emerged from the back door of a restaurant with a trash bag, and one of the guys with a real gun shot him up. 

Oliver was glaring at him, but my eyes were already growing heavy. I passed out. 

———

I woke up to hear Oliver’s screams. My eyes didn’t have the strength to open yet, but I heard a lot. 

“Did your father make it to the island?” a nasally voice demanded of Oliver.

”Yes, he did.” Oliver said after a minute.

”What did he say?” the same nasally voice demanded. I heard Oliver panting. 

“He said I’m going to kill you.” I heard Oliver say, and then the man laughed.

”You’re delusional. You’re zip-cuffed to that chair.” the voice laughed.

”Not anymore.” Oliver said, and I could practically hear the smirk. My eyes fluttered open and I heard fighting break out, bullets flying and I swear I heard wood crunch. 

I forced my eyes open, but other parts of my body weren’t responding. Damn it. What if Oliver needed my help? I was better at weaponless fighting than he was anyway. 

———

“That’s your story? Two men wearing green hoods burst in and took out five armed kidnappers?” the detective asked skeptically, “I mean, who are they? Why, why would they do that?” 

“I don’t know. Find them and you can ask.” Oliver said with a small smile. The detective nodded.

”Yeah. What about you two?” the detective asked me and Tommy, “You see the hood guys?” 

“I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.” Tommy shook his head.

”I saw some green. Could have been two guys in hoods, but my eyes were still kind of blurry.” I shrugged. 

“Yeah. It’s funny, isn’t it? One day back and someone’s already gunning for you.” the detective asked Oliver, “Aren’t you popular?”

”Were you able to identify the men?” Moira cut in to defuse an argument. The detective did seem pretty angry at Oliver.

”Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.” the detective’s partner spoke up. 

“Yeah. Well, they probably figured you’d pay a king’s ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen’s ransom as it were.” the detective said, scoffing.

”After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.” the detective said, staring at Oliver. 

“I don’t find your tone appropriate, detective.” Moira cut in. 

“If Oliver can think of anything else, we’ll be in touch.” Walter addressed the two detectives, “Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.” 

The detective scoffed again. 

“Your luck never seems to run out does it?” he said to Oliver, standing up. Oliver stood, too. The detective walked away, as did his partner, led out of the mansion by Raisa. 

———

I was sitting on a chair in Oliver’s room, watching curiously as he researched some guy named Adam Hunt.

”Adam Hunt. He on the list?” I asked. Oliver flipped over the little brown book and pointed.

”Yup.” he said. I nodded.

”You are different. Not like you to read a book.” Raisa teased. We both looked up to see her standing there with a tray of food. Oliver flipped the book over casually and exited out the tab with Adam Hunt on the computer screen, switching instead to his screensaver, a world map, which struck me as kind of weird.

”I missed you, Raisa.” Oliver said.

”No kitchen on the island.” Raisa smiled.

”No, there is not.” I put in. 

Oliver stood to collect the food she’d brought.

”Thank you.” he told her. She smiled, nodding. 

“Cookies.” I noted with interest. Oliver handed me the tray, which I took eagerly.

”Do I seem different?” Oliver asked Raisa.

”You’re still a good boy.” she answered.

”C’mon. We both know I wasn’t.” Oliver said.

”But a good heart.”

”I hope so. I wanna be the person you always told me I could be.” Oliver said. Raisa smiled, nodded, and left.

”You’re so nice.” I told Oliver around a bite of cookie.

He threw the brown book at me. I laughed.

”These cookies are really good, though.” I told him. Oliver took one.

———

After we conducted our little investigation on Adam Hunt, Oliver and I decided to head out. But on the way out, Moira stopped us.

”Oliver, I wanna introduce you to someone.” she smiled, “John Diggle. He’ll be accompanying you from now on.” 

The guy in question, this John Diggle, was a muscular black guy with short hair, wearing a nice suit. 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Oliver scoffed.

”Darling, Oliver is a grown man. If he doesn’t feel he needs armed protection-” Walter stuck up for Oliver.

”I understand, but this is something I need.” Moira said firmly. Oliver glanced at John, who stood stoically in front of a limo.

”He looks fun.” I grinned to Oliver. Oliver chuckled reluctantly.

“Alright. Let’s go.” he said, clapping my back.


	2. Pilot, Part 2

Oliver and I were sitting in the backseat of the Queens’ car, while John Diggle drove.

”So, what do I call you?” Oliver asked with a small grin. 

“Diggle’s good. Dig if you want.” John shrugged.

”You’re ex-military?” Oliver questioned. I glanced at Oliver in confusion. 

“Yes, sir. 105th airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now.” Diggle answered, “I don’t want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. You, either, Mr. Hale. My ability to keep you two from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?” 

While Diggle was talking, Oliver pointed subtly to the door. I rolled my eyes, but did as my best friend asked. Silently took off my seatbelt, and we dived out of each door, into the street, amidst honking. Oliver got to his feet, laughing, as I did the same. He had a real, broad grin on his face. He clapped my shoulder.

”C’mon.” he said. We raced off as Diggle hit the brakes, getting out of the car.

”Sirs!” I heard him yell, but we were well out of his sight by then. 

———

Oliver and I walked through the less developed parts of the city in silence. Gone was the laughing Oliver. The one that replaced him was the stone cold Oliver. The killer Oliver. He carried a brown bag, and I had one over my shoulder. 

Our destination was clear. The old Queen Industrial Inc. building. It was condemned now, abandoned and unsuspicious. Perfect. 

We hopped the gate with ease, tossing our bags over first, and then after I brushed some of the dirt off my jeans, I followed Oliver into the building. 

———

Inside the building wasn’t much to look at. Trash littered the floors, and the building was dusty and full of cobwebs. 

Oliver looked at me.

”The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans.” he admitted to me. 

I nodded.

”Figured as much. So, we taking down that Adam Hunt jackass?” I asked Oliver as he handed me a pickaxe. He took one and started hacking at the floor, and I watched it crumble away before I joined in. 

“Yeah. Laurel’s in a big law battle against him. Figured I could help her out.” Oliver said innocently.

”Or give her more free time so you can work your playboy magic.” I said just as innocently. He flipped me off, before walking over to the grab a crate. I helped him brace the pulley, and then we lowered it into the hole we’d made, down to our underground base.

———

After knocking down some walls in a nice renovation, Oliver opened the crates we’d brought down, and I helped him set up the floodlights he had. They had a distinctive green light, which struck me as ironic. Then he set up our lackluster computer equipment while I made helpful comments around mouthfuls of potato chips. 

Once the equipment was finished (which was FAR from my area of expertise) I joined Oliver. He cued up some maps of the city on the desktop, while some kind of code ran on his laptop. 

I noticed he’d set up a weapons display during one of many snack runs, and ventured over. Both of our bows sat on display. Mine was slimmer than his, with a less forceful string for quickly firing arrows. Beside my bow sat my pride and joy. A Japanese katana. A blade with two sharp edges, a slight curve to its’ steel, and a long handle meant for brandishing. I’d trained hard with it, and definitely preferred it to the bow, though I was an ace at archery as well. 

I glanced over at the salmon ladder he’d set up. He shrugged at me.

”Gotta keep in shape.” he said with a grin.

”True.” I said, grinning back. 

Oliver lifted his bow, and held it up for me to see.

”Yours needs to be cleaned, too.” he told me. I sighed, and grabbed the soft rag he’d left out, and attended to my bow. 

———

While I did that, Oliver practiced his skills with some tennis balls (show-off), and I rated each shot very unhelpfully. So unhelpfully, in fact, that an arrow whooshed past my head. 

“Wow, perfect 10.” I said, feigning terror. He chuckled, and whipped back around to shoot the next tennis ball. 

———

After my bow was cleaned, and Oliver brushed up on his skills, Oliver turned on the news.

On the news was a report about Adam Hunt and Laurel’s court battle.

”The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city’s underprivileged,” the news anchor said, “Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary...” 

I stopped listening to the broadcast when Oliver started talking.

”Adam Hunt. His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he’s been able to bully, bribe or kill anyone who’s gotten into his way. He hasn’t met us yet.” Oliver said firmly. 

Oliver grabbed his green hood, and tossed me mine. Mine was much less sentimental than his was. A friend had made me one at Oliver’s request. He wanted us to match. 

“Let’s go.” Oliver said, and we left the industrial factory. 

———

“-And this attorney, Laurel Lance. You said she wasn’t going to be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation.” Adam Hunt droned to one of his employees. Oliver, dressed all in green with grease around his eyes, glanced at me. I was dressed similarly, our only noticeable difference the katana over my back. 

“Why are you still here?” Hunt demanded of his employee, who immediately left his boss’ side. My fingers itched for my katana, but I held my bow instead. Oliver notched an arrow skillfully and shot it into an overhead light, causing sparks to fly. Adam Hunt flinched, and his bodyguards wheeled towards the sound. I hastily shot one of his bodyguards in the chest.

”Get in the car!” the other bodyguard yelled to Hunt, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders. Hunt opened the car door and climbed in. The bodyguard quickly slammed it shut behind him. Then he spun around warily, looking for us. 

Oliver went left, I went right, while the anxious bodyguard starred shooting at nothing. 

“Hey. You missed.” Oliver taunted from behind him. The bodyguard turned, and I shot him in the thigh. He grunted, and Oliver unloaded two arrows into the bodyguard’s chest, and then a third into the rear window of Hunt’s car, shattering the glass. 

I grabbed Hunt and hauled him through the glass with a grappling arrow, and he landed flat on his back on the concrete, staring up at Oliver, who knelt on the roof of his car, arrow notched, tip pointing at Adam Hunt. 

“What? What? Look, just, just tell me what you want.” Adam Hunt groveled. Oliver jumped down and hauled Hunt to his feet while I leaned back against a pillar, casual-looking, but I was tensed, my ears and eyes scanning for any potential dangers. 

“You’re gonna transfer 40 million dollars into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10:00 pm tomorrow night.” Oliver growled. 

“Or what?” Adam Hunt asked defiantly.

”Or I’m gonna take it.” Oliver snarled, “And you won’t like how.” 

He pushed Hunt back a step, and took off. I went the opposite direction, but knew to meet up at the industrial factory, so it wasn’t a problem.

I heard Hunt yell something, and the shatter of glass after the twang of a bowstring, and I grinned as I jogged off. 

  
———

Back at the Queen mansion, I was getting ready for the welcome back bash that Oliver had told Tommy to prepare. Ingeniously, he’d asked for it to be thrown across the street from Hunt’s building. I was wearing only dress pants, my chest bare, considering two different options for shirts, when I heard a surprised gasp. 

I turned to see Thea. She was standing, stunned. I glanced down at myself, seeing the numerous scars.

”Uh, yeah. The island was rough.” I said nonchalantly.

”Not that. You’ve got abs of _steel_!” Thea laughed. I laughed too, but I felt my cheeks heat. I hadn’t talked to a girl my age in five years. Especially not a pretty girl. Or one who was so interested in my abs, as pre-Purgatory, I didn’t have abs.

”So, uh, what’s up?” I asked Thea after a beat of silence.

”Oh! Well, uh, Oliver is ready to go, and I was asked, well, told, really to go tell you that. So I’m gonna go. Bye.” Thea said, and left. I found myself with a stupid smile on my face as I turned back towards the mirror.

”Oh, David, by the way? Go for the green. It brings out your eyes.” Thea said, and I saw her bright smile in the mirror, before she left me be.

———

I walked down the front steps in black dress pants and a green button up shirt. 

“Not bad. Little on the nose, though.” Oliver told me quietly, kicking off of the wall he was leaning against.

”Your sister picked it out.” I shrugged at him as we climbed into the back of the car waiting for us. To my surprise, Diggle sat in the back.

”Alright, awkward squeeze.” I chuckled. Dig slid to the middle, and Oliver and I climbed in on either side of him. 

“Put on your seatbelt, sirs.” Diggle said in a no-nonsense tone. I smirked, and Oliver smirked back at me, but we did what Diggle said.

”Wouldn’t want you to miss your party.” Dig said in a dry tone.

———

“This was your life?” I asked Oliver as he grabbed a champagne flute from a waitress and downed it with practiced ease. My eyes lingered on the pole dancers, but Oliver clapped my shoulder.

”Don’t stare. Makes you look desperate.” he said. I hastily averted my eyes, only to find a stacked blond with a bit too much makeup on giving me sensual eyes. Oliver grinned at that, but steered me away from her and towards Tommy. 

We descended the steps and cheers broke out. Tommy turned around holding a red drink, surrounded by very beautiful women, grinning at us. Tommy gestured for the DJ to cut the music and bounded up the steps towards us. 

“Everybody, hey!” Tommy shouted, “Man of the hour!”

The crowd cheered for Oliver while I stood beside him, vastly uncomfortable.

”And, Oliver’s new, very available friend, David!” Tommy announced. I laughed at his introduction of me, and he clapped my shoulder in the same familial way that he’d just pounded Oliver’s chest a second ago. 

“Whoo, and ladies, please give these men a proper homecoming!” Tommy shouted as more cheers erupted. I noticed just how many of the partygoers were very attractive women. Practically all. A path cleared for Oliver, who placed his hands on the waists of two women and walked up the three stairs onto a little stage.

”Thank you very much, everybody!” he said. I wasn’t sure where his champagne flute had gotten to, but Tommy handed him a shot glass, and Oliver began to address the crowd:

”I missed tequila!” he yelled after downing it. I laughed at his carefree playboy act, and felt a hand touch my back. I whipped around sharply to see Thea. 

“Jeez, sorry. Paranoid much? Anyways, don’t tell Ollie I’m here, ok?” she winked. 

I laughed.

”Alright. Deal.” I said. She beamed at me and slipped off into the throng of women reveling in Oliver’s antics.

———

I was standing uncomfortably beside Oliver, arms crossed, when Tommy came back with drinks. He glanced at Diggle, who was watching Oliver like a hawk. Me, too, but only because I was beside Oliver. I wasn’t his responsibility. 

“Hey, does he wipe for you, too?” Tommy smirked, “Now, by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1839 days.” He glanced at me.

”And you’ve probably never had it. As your wingman, I highly recommend one of you go after Carmen Golden.” Tommy said, and we all turned to look at the girls dancing up on the small stage Oliver had just vacated. Not erotic dancing, just normal dancing.

”Which one is she?” Oliver asked.

”The one who looks like the chick from ’Twilight’.” Tommy said. 

“What’s Twilight?” I asked. Oliver wore a similar look of confusion. Tommy glanced back and forth between us. 

“You’re so better off not knowing.” he said. Oliver glanced away from the unidentified Carmen Golde, and saw Thea, chatting with two of her friends. Or at the very least, two people about her age, one a girl one a guy. Then I saw the guy hand her a small packet.

”Was that...?” I asked, unsure.

”Looks like it.” Oliver said gruffly. He glanced at Tommy.

”Back in a minute.” he said to him, and headed towards Thea, who’d just slipped the packet into her purse.

”Hey, David. You ever interested in a MILF?” Tommy asked me curiously, and I spluttered. Diggle moved to keep his eyes on Oliver, and I had no answer for Tommy.

”Not really, no.” I recovered my senses. My eyes lingered on Thea, who looked beautiful in her blue dress. Oliver had her by the arm and was talking to her tersely. 

“Thea’s handling this kind of rough.” Tommy said. I saw Thea and her friend turn to leave leave, and Oliver headed towards a trash can. I stepped in to talk to Thea, who seemed pissed.

”What do you mean you lost it?” her friend hissed, but both girls shut up as I walked up.

”David. Hey, what’s up?” Thea asked.

”You know this guy? He’s cute.” her friend grinned. 

“What happened with Oliver? You looked pretty upset, I mean, I know it’s none of my business, but couldn’t help but wonder.” I shrugged. 

“You’re right, it’s not. But if you really wanna help, tell Oliver to stop being so damn controlling.” Thea said, and stormed off with her friend on her heels, who was making a call me sign with her hand. I turned back to my friends, to find Oliver and Laurel talking while Tommy looked on from the bar. I made my way back toward them, but was accosted by a dark haired girl.

”Carmen Golde. It’s a pleasure.” she smiled. 

“Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, too.” I said, and was proud of myself for not stumbling on my words. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Carmen twirled strand of her dark hair. I felt my cheeks heat when I had to turn her down, and she left, looking disgruntled.

”Dude, you had her!” Tommy sighed when I returned to the bar.

”Did I, though?” I asked with a sigh. I glanced at my watch. Almost 10.

”Where’s Oliver?” I asked him.

”He went upstairs. With Laurel.” Tommy said, surprisingly tersely, and downed a shot glass.

———

My watch buzzed 10, and I waited for several minutes until I looked up to see Oliver coming towards me.

”About damn time.” I muttered as we pushed through, outside of the party. 

“I’m on time.” Oliver said as we walked.

“How’s Laurel?” I said jokingly.

”Don’t wanna talk about it.” Oliver sighed. We walked back into the kitchens, past a chef pushing a cart.

”Something I can help you with, sirs?” Diggle’s voice interrupted my train of thought. Oliver and I froze. When Oliver turned around, he had an innocent smile on his face.

”I just wanted a second to myself.” he said calmly. I turned around, too, my face carefully neutral, but I had a feeling Dig saw right through it. 

“I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren’t so full of crap.” Diggle said, and I laughed despite myself. Oliver shot me a quelling look, and I quickly stopped. 

“Party’s this way.” Diggle gestured. Oliver nodded, and I walked ahead of him, and Oliver was behind me, but I knew the drill. I tested the doorknob, feigning it being locked.

”It’s locked.” I told Diggle, who stepped past Oliver to try it. Oliver moved quickly, grabbing Diggle in a familiar hold, one I saw him use to break necks. 

“Hey-“ I cut in, but Oliver glared at me, and squeezed his arm tighter until Diggle passed out, neck intact. I let out a small sigh of relief. 

“You didn’t think I’d kill him, did you?” Oliver asked, stepping over Diggle’s body. We walked towards the exit we’d been heading towards.

”I’m not sure. You’ve done some really dark stuff. But you’ve also done a lot of good. It’s hard to tell which Oliver I’m looking at sometimes.” I told him honestly. His eyes studied me intensely, then he opened the door.

”Let’s go. Time’s wasting.” he said.

———

I shivered a bit as Oliver lined up his grappling arrow.

”Stop shivering.” he told me in his gruff voice. I nodded.

”It’s mid-autumn, and it’s really cold up here. This suit’s not exactly wind-resistant either.” I said, lining up my own shot.

”Don’t think about that. Just account for the wind when you shoot.” Oliver told me. 

“Thanks.” I said dryly, and we both let our arrows fly. 

———

I cut the lights, and drew my katana, dropping down to stand in the elevator with Oliver. 

He lifted his bow as the elevator dinged, and shot one of the bodyguards as the doors opened. I charged forwards, sliding to go under the bullets that were suddenly flying. I’d slid past guards flanking the doors, and Oliver used his bow to bash those guys’ heads in. I used my sword to slice apart one guy’s gun, and then bashed him in the head with the hilt. I turned and rolled to avoid getting shot, and drove the blade up into his shoulder. He cried out and I kneed him in the balls, and yanked my katana from his shoulder. I heard Oliver throw his bow, knocking another guy unconscious, then jumping up onto a pillar. I ducked an attack from one guy who’d swung his gun at me, and lopped off his hand without thinking. He screamed and I kicked his legs out from under him. I turned to see the barrel of a gun in my face, but an arrowhead landed in his neck, and I turned in amazement to see Oliver’s thrown it like a ninja star. I grabbed his tossed bow and rammed into the guy he was fighting, handing my friend his bow back. He nodded his thanks, and we turned towards the frosted glass doors.

Oliver grabbed another attacker, one who was hastily reloading, and threw him through the glass doors mercilessly. I lifted my own bow, which I’d swapped out for my katana, and fired a shot into the room, felling one of the guards in the office. Oliver moved fast, and one guard riddled another with bullets while I ran at another guard, springing up in the air to kick his chin, sending him flying, and bullets sprayed from his gun. One grazed my thigh, but not enough to hurt.

I turned to see Oliver had dealt with the others, and saw him aiming an arrow at Hunt. He let it fly, last Hunt’s head.

”You missed.” Adam Hunt said cockily.

”Really?” Oliver said dryly. A big man with light brown skin charged Oliver, grabbing him and tossing him roughly to the ground. He jumped back up immediately, and I notched an arrow, and let it fly, pinning Hunt’s shoulder to the wall. 

Hunt tore it out, and ran. I tried to go after him, but a gun rang out and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my calf. I dropped like a stone, and watched as Hunt dialed someone.

”They’re here.” he said. Oliver flipped the big guy over his shoulder and smashed him into a glass table. He hurried to my side, helping me up.

”Oliver!” I grunted, and the big guy attacked again with ferocity, pushing me backwards into a wall, where I leaned against, clumsily notching an arrow with shaky hands. The big guy had gotten a jump on Oliver, and while I had no doubts that Oliver could take him, I shot the man in the back of his calf, right where I’d gotten hit by a bullet. He dropped to his knee, and Oliver punched the bastard in the face, hard. He ran for me, grabbed my arm, and we dived out the window, hooked onto the grappling lines we’d shot earlier, just as the police burst into the room.

———

I sat on a stool and tried very hard not to look shot. We’d hastily gotten dressed in our party clothes after hurriedly wrapping our wounds, which were only bruises rather than bullet wounds thanks to the protective suit we wore, and returned to the party as quickly as possible. I hadn’t yet seen Diggle, but I felt bad about what we’d done to him.

The detective from the Queen Mansion who’d questioned us after the abduction had come into the party. 

“Starling City Police! The party’s over, kids!” he shouted. 

The crowd booed, and the detective stalked towards Tommy.

”Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here.” he said dryly, “Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?” 

Tommy grinned.

”Detective, it’s a private party.” Oliver intervened.

”Yeah, well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt’s office tonight. Do you know anything about that?” the detective asked gruffly. 

“Who’s Adam Hunt?” Oliver asked convincingly.

”He’s a millionaire. Bottom feeder, and I’m kind of surprised you aren’t friends.” the detective said gruffly.

”I’ve been out of town for a while.” Oliver said sarcastically. Tommy gave a big smile at the detective. 

“Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by those guys with the green hoods. The guys who saved your ass the other day.” the detective said. 

“The hood guys. You find them?” Oliver asked, “I’m going to offer a reward. Hey, everybody! Two million dollars to anybody that can find two nut bars in green hoods!”

The crowd cheered. Oliver turned back to the detective, looking smug.

”Did you even try to save her?” the detective growled. I could just barely hear him over the noise, but I heard him.

”Okay. Let’s go, partner.” the detective’s partner tried to cut in, to little avail. 

“Did you even try to save my daughter?” the detective demanded of Oliver, as his partner pushed him away.

The two cops were talking in low whispers I couldn’t distinguish. But I did catch the name Sara.

The detective was Laurel and Sara’s dad!

Though... I’m sure Oliver already knew that, having dated both Lance girls. Well, dated’s a strong word when it comes to Sara. Oliver walked past Tommy without a word, and I could see the emotions broiling up inside him, despite his mostly expressionless face.

Oliver ascended the steps onto the stairs and, acting like an idiot rich kid, lifted his arms.

”It’s way too quiet in here! This is a party!” he yelled, and the crowd cheered, lifting their drinks as the music resumed.

Oliver and Tommy had a conversation I couldn’t hear over the loud music and cheering people, but I was very curious as to what they were saying. 

———

Back in the industrial factory, Oliver and I exchanged small smiles as the money from Adam Hunt’s account drained into 1141, courtesies of Oliver’s hack arrow. Oliver then distributed the wealth among the people Adam Hunt had wronged.

But Det. Lance’s words obviously sat heavy on Oliver, who was quiet the whole time we watched the money filter out. With a grim sense of satisfaction, I watched Oliver mark Adam Hunt off the list.

And so it begins...


	3. Honor Thy Father, Part 1

I was sitting in my room in the Queen mansion, waiting impatiently for Oliver to get back from roughing up Marcus Redman. 

Oliver had went to take on Redman by himself, claiming he needed some time to think. I’d shrugged and told him to have fun saving the city. 

I was actually just finishing up shaving when I heard the door open. Looks like he’s back. I finished toweling off my face, and then headed downstairs, and I walked into the living room to find Moira in a chair, Walter walking past behind her, and Oliver having just entered the room.

Thea walked forwards from where I hadn’t seen her. She gave me a small smile, which I returned. 

The news was on about Marcus Redman giving away his money to refund the Halcyon something or other. How shocking.

”But sources say that Redman was coerced by the vigilantes.” the news anchor said. Oliver lifted a hand at the TV.

”This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?” he grinned. I rolled my eyes, a reluctant smirk on my face. 

“Five years on an island you still know who they are.” Thea said with mock disappointment. I laughed at Thea’s comment, and she looked briefly gratified. 

“I’ve been catching up.” Oliver shrugged.

”Hm, really getting the important things out of the way first.” I joked. It was Thea’s turn to laugh. 

“Anyways, about these vigilantes. Any thoughts on who they might be, Oliver? They have been nearby you twice now.” Moira asked politely.

”The shorter one could be Thea.” I grinned at her. She laughed.

”Oh, no, you caught me! Ollie, our brother sister crime fighting duo has been discovered.” Thea laughed. Oliver had gone momentarily rigid when his name was brought up, but he laughed convincingly.

”Pssh, Oliver couldn’t shoot a bow with that level of skill. On the island, we found an old bow, and tried to use it for hunting. The problem was that Oliver couldn’t hit ANYTHING with that bow. He once shot five arrows at a boar, and missed every single one.” I recounted, blending the truth with a bit of lies to make us seem innocuous. 

“Don’t tell the rest.” Oliver pleaded. I laughed.

”Oh, and then the boar chased his ass up a tree. It was the funniest thing I’d ever seen.” I chuckled. Thea laughed, too.

”Classic Ollie.” she smirked.

”Hey, it’s not like you could be any good either, if Oliver’s any indication.” I teased. Thea mock gasped.

”I’m hurt! I’m awesome at archery.” she said playfully.

”Prove it.” I grinned. Thea grinned at me.

”You’re on.” she said, and dashed off.

”Thea, I need a bow!” I called after her. When I turned to look at Oliver, I saw a surprising thing in his eyes. Respect. He clapped me on the shoulder.

”Feel free to kick her ass.” Oliver told me quietly and I laughed as I walked back out into the entryway, where Thea was just coming down, holding two bows and two quivers of arrows. 

“Ready to lose?” she taunted.

“You forget, Thea. If Oliver couldn’t use the bow, someone had to.” I grinned at her.

”Oh, so you’re some kind of big-shot, huh?” Thea asked as I took one of the bows from her, and slung the quiver over my back. They were more of a sportslike make than the bow I used to fight crime, but I’d be able to handle it with little problems, I imagined. 

Thea and I headed out to the big grassy field just past the mansion, our shoes crunching on fallen leaves, and I saw two targets set up a bit away. Thea led me to a line, placing us a good distance from the targets, but nothing too hard to hit. 

Thea notched an arrow, held the string to her cheek, aimed, and let it fly. It hit the innermost ring. I debated on how much skill to show, and ultimately decided not to do the quick notch, as that’s what the vigilantes do, after all. I calmly took an arrow, and mimicked Thea’s pose, pulling back the string until it almost touched my cheek, and let the arrow fly true. It the bullseye instantly.

”What?! No, c’mon! You’re cheating.” Thea shoved me playfully. I laughed.

”I’m not! Besides, how do you cheat at archery?” I asked.

”Whatever it is you’re doing. Maybe your bow’s special-made.” Thea shrugged.

”It’s your bow!” I laughed again. 

“Doesn’t matter. Repeat the shot.” Thea told me. I did, and it flew perfectly towards the bullseye, landing right alongside the other one. Thea scoffed.

”Definitely cheating.” she shook her head, smiling.

“I’m not.” I told her with a grin, “I’m just that good.” 

“Oh, shut up. Alright... don’t go for the bullseye, hit the outer ring, right above the bullseye.” Thea said, gesturing. I notched an arrow, carefully lining it up, when a pile of leaves dropped on my head. The arrow flew way past the target, and I turned around, brushing the leaves out of my hair. Thea stood there, looking joyous. She squealed as I grabbed her and tossed her into a huge pile of leaves that the groundskeeper had probably made. She shrieked, and I laughed. She stumbled to her feet, tossing handfuls of leaves at me, and I tackled her back into the pile of leaves. She grabbed a fistful of them and pushed them into my face. I laughed. 

———

We headed back inside to find Tommy had joined the party. The group was discussing Oliver’s court history.

”Four times, by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way. And who could forget peeing on the cop?” Tommy grinned. I laughed.

”Sorry, what? You peed on a cop?” I grinned. Oliver turned to look at me when I spoke.

”You have leaves in your hair.” he told me.

”Courtesies of me.” Thea smiled, bumping her shoulder against mine.

”She was angry I outperformed her.” I explained to the group.

“Outperformed? In what?” Tommy asked.

”Archery.” I grinned.

”Damn, that’s gotta sting, hey, Champ?” Tommy grinned at Thea. Thea folded her arms.

”I don’t want to talk about it.” she said, pretending to be all huffy, but the way she was leaning against my arm said she wasn’t really angry. 

“Anyways, I’d hang, but we’re headed to court.” Oliver told Tommy, clapping his shoulder. 

“I know, that’s why I’m here, my best friend is getting legally resurrected. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Tommy grinned.

”Oh, so I’m invited?” I lifted an eyebrow.

”Yeah, you are.” Oliver said to me. I nodded. 

“What about you?” Oliver asked Thea.

”Uh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.” Thea shrugged, walking past him. 

“Fair enough.” Oliver sighed. I was a bit confused at Thea’s sudden hostility, but didn’t comment on it. 

“Mrs. Queen? Car’s ready.” Diggle said, walking into the room. The five of us followed Diggle. Tommy offered his arm to Moira, who simply looked at him like he was ridiculous and walked past.

”Walter.” he said as Walter walked past him. I chuckled. 

———

When we got out of the car, a mob of people with flashing cameras and microphones descended on Oliver’s with shouts of 

“Mr. Queen!” and “Can we get a comment?” 

My hands itched to push them out of the way, but I didn’t, I simply followed Tommy as our group tried to muscle through it without actually using muscles or anything harmful. 

There were so many voices it was hard to distinguish any of them, but I could tell Oliver was getting pissed and possibly having his frequent vivid flashbacks. I felt bad for my friend, but I can’t help him fight his traumas.

———

Inside the courtroom, Oliver was addressing the judge.

”There was a storm. The boat went down. David Hale and I were the only survivors.” Oliver said. I waved to the judge when they looked for me in the crowd. 

“My father didn’t make it.” Oliver continued, “I almost died, I... I thought that I had, because I spent... so many days... on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew... I knew that I was going to have to live. For both of us. And... and to keep David alive. He was only, uh, fourteen then, and I was hardly a responsible role model. And in those five years... it was that one thought that kept me going.” 

Oliver’s lawyer stood up and started spouting off some legal terms I wasn’t listening to. 

But I heard my name, and looked up.

The lawyer was saying to revoke my declaration of death as well. I was surprised, mainly because I didn’t even know I had one. The only person who would have cared about me is dead.

———

The five of us descended the steps leading out of the court room back down to the lobby.

”Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.” Moira said.

”Uh, mom, that was a... a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be.” Oliver said, “Can we do that tomorrow? Please?”

Moira and Walter looked at each other, and the latter gave a little shrug.

”Of course.” Moira said.

“Thank you.” Oliver nodded. Moira and Walter walked a bit ahead, leaving me with Oliver and Tommy.

“Last week, you couldn’t wait to get to the company.” Tommy remarked.

”Tommy, I’d just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.” Oliver said to his friend. We rounded the corner and Oliver stopped. I saw he’d nearly ran straight into Laurel.

”I.. Hi.” Oliver stammered.

”Hi.” Tommy said quietly. 

“What are you doing here?” Laurel demanded. She was flanked by two women, one a pretty blond the other a pretty black woman. Oliver didn’t respond for a minute, until I jabbed his calf with my shoe.

”Oh, uh, they were bringing me back from the dead.” Oliver said, “Legally speaking.”

The two girls behind Laurel exchanged looks.

”What are you doing here?” Oliver asked politely.

”My job.” Laurel retorted. 

“Right.” Oliver nodded. 

“More like the DA’s.” the black girl added helpfully. Oliver glanced at the blond.

”Hi, Oliver Queen.” he introduced himself.

”Uh, Emily Nocenti.” the blond said. 

“Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island.” Laurel said, “Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister.” 

Tommy and I both winced. 

“He was with her when she died,” Laurel continued, “and last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice.”

I mentally sighed. Oliver was already pushing people away, huh? First Thea, now Laurel. Who’s next? Tommy?

”Excuse me.” Laurel said, and Tommy moved out of the way to let her pass. I held out my hand.

”Uh, David Hale.” I introduced myself. Laurel glanced at Oliver, trying to work out the connection between us. 

“I’m the guy who was shipwrecked with him.” I shrugged. 

“Oh. Um, Laurel Lance.” Laurel said, shaking my hand, and moving on. 

“She’s under a lot of stress.” Tommy told me quietly as an excuse for Laurel’s brisk attitude. 

“It was nice to meet you.” Emily said awkwardly to Oliver, and then the two girls followed Laurel. 

“Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let’s go.” Tommy said, clapping Oliver’s shoulder. 

The three of us walked out to see the paparazzi had found a new target. A Mr. Somers, judging by their shouts. 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to earn this witch hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this, I am an honest businessman and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That’s all I have to say. Thank you.” Mr. Somers told the paparazzi, and walked away. The paparazzi were disappointed, until someone yelled. 

“There’s Mr. Queen!” 

“Dammit.” I mumbled under my breath. We were swarmed yet again, but made a single file line cutting through the paparazzi to the car where Diggle was waiting. He ushered Oliver into the car, and then he tried to push the paparazzi back.

”Hey, man, I’ll make you swallow that Nikon. Back!” he shouted, and then Oliver’s car zoomed off, leaving me, Tommy, and Dig behind. Tommy turned to look at Dig.

”This happens to you a lot, doesn’t it?” Timmy asked. Dig glared at me. I shrugged innocently.

———

I walked into the industrial factory to find Oliver training by climbing a rope hanging from the ceiling.

”Seriously, dude? You left me! I had to get a taxi! And I don’t have any money!” I said. 

“You got here, didn’t you?” Oliver shrugged. He slid down the rope with practiced ease, and went over to his little battle station.

”Martin Somers. Laurel’s targeted the worst of Starling City, so it’s no surprise his name is on my father’s list. The city’s police and the DA can’t stop him. Or won’t. Laurel thinks she’s the only one willing to bring him to justice. She’s wrong.” Oliver said grimly.

”Martin Somers, huh? Alright. Let me grab my sword.” I said with a sigh. 

———

That night, we were down by the docks, suited up. 

“-you shut this trial down, you understand me?” Somers was raging. I notched an arrow and shot the lights. Oliver rained down hellfire on Martin’s guards, and I tried to get a sense of where he was in the darkness, an arrow of my own notched. The flights flashed, and each time they came back on, another guard was taken down. Martin looked around fearfully, then his gaze traveled upwards to where Oliver and I sat. Oliver promptly knocked him unconscious with a swinging kick.

He tossed Somer over his shoulder.

”We’re doing the upside down thing, aren’t we?” I grinned. 

———

Not long later, Oliver stood dramatically in front of Martin Somers, who was hanging upside down by his foot. I sat on the concrete wall a few feet from him, looking around for any attackers. 

“Martin Somers... you have failed this city.” Oliver growled, and let an arrow fly past Martin.

“No, no, no, no, no! Ah!” Martin cried. 

“You’re gonna testify in that trial.” Oliver told Somers, “You’re gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won’t be a second warning.” 

Oliver let an arrow fly that grazed Somers’ cheek, and we both slipped away while he was distracted, leaving Martin suspended upside down. 

———

Back at the Queen Mansion, we entered to find Moira interrogating Diggle.

”Where do you think my son goes on these chaperone-less excursions?” Moira asked.

”Ma’am, I truly do not know.” Diggle shook his head.

”And truly doesn’t.” Oliver said, walking up. 

“Then perhaps you’d like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to? Or you, David?” Moira asked.

”I actually wasn’t with him today. I went out for some ice cream. Speaking of which, I kind of owe a taxi some money.” I shrugged. 

“And, Mom, I’ve been alone for five years.” Oliver said.

”What am I then?” I grumbled under my breath.

”I know that, Oliver.” Moira said impatiently.

”Mom. Alone.” Oliver reminded her. Moira blanched.

”I see.” she said, nodding.

”I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the, uh, exchanging first names stage.” Oliver grinned.

“No, I’d rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous.” Moira demanded, “It’s not safe. You’ve already been abducted once. There are two maniacs out there, hunting the wealthy.” 

“Those maniacs saved my life.” Oliver responded.

”This isn’t a game” Moira chided, “I lost you once. And I am not going through that again.”

”Ok.” Oliver nodded, “Dig’s my guy.” 

“Thank you.” Moira said, and left.

”Sorry for causing you so much grief.” Oliver apologized to Dig.

”I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don’t even come close to my definition of grief.” Dig responded. I snorted. Oliver glared over his shoulder at me. 

“But I tell you what. You ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me.” Dig said. Oliver nodded. 

Thea came out in a pretty red dress. I quickly looked away from her.

”Where you going?” Oliver asked her.

”Uh, somewhere loud and smoky.” Thea responded, “And don’t bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time cause I’m gonna go get drunk instead. David, wanna come with?” 

Oliver gave me a hard look, but I didn’t say anything.

”Thea... do you think is what Dad would want for you?” Oliver asked.

”Dead people don’t want anything. It’s one of the benefits of being dead.” Thea responded.

”I was dead.” Oliver shrugged, “And I wanted a lot.” 

“Except for your family. All you do is avoid Mom, ignore Walter, and judge me. Don’t wait up.” Thea said venomously. I sighed and walked after her as she left. She glanced over her shoulder, looking angry, but she saw it just me.

”Oliver tell you to keep an eye on me?” she scowled.

”No. I thought we were friends. If you don’t want me to, I’ll go.” I shrugged. 

“No. No, let’s go.” Thea said, eyes twinkling. 

———

The next morning, I slept in late. Oliver was off to Queen Consolidated for the tour, and I was trying to sleep off a hangover. 

It wasn’t my first hangover, but it was definitely up there among the worst ones. Thea and her friends knew how to drink! 

———

I walked into Oliver’s room to find Thea staring in amazement at Oliver’s scars. She looked at me incredulously.

”Did you know he had this many scars?” she demanded.

”Yes. I was there with him for most of those. And you’ve seen my scars. Did you expect him to be perfectly fine?” I asked.

”You've seen David shirtless?” Oliver demanded of Thea, who shot me a wink and a bright smile.

”Just once.” she said.

”And, uh, nothing happened.” I clarified.

”Hm.” Oliver said. Thea laughed.

”Ollie... I want to show you something. Does now work?” Thea asked. 

“Just give me two minutes.” Oliver nodded to his sister. Thea glanced at me and nodded, leaving us alone.

“How was the company?” I asked after Thea had gone.

”Not great. They want me to take a leadership position.” Oliver sighed.

”Do you want it? I know playboy Oliver Queen doesn’t, but what about the real Oliver?” I asked. Oliver considered that.

“I don’t know. I want to be a part of my father’s legacy, but I don’t know if an office job is the right fit for me.” Oliver sighed.

“Maybe you’re right. After all, you do already have a pretty serious nighttime job.” I grinned. Oliver laughed.

“True. Now, if there’s nothing else, I’m going to go meet up with Thea.” Oliver said.

”Alright. I’ll be in the kitchen.” I grinned. 


	4. Honor Thy Father, Part 2

My phone pinged.

_Laurel just got attacked. Meet me at the factory._

I was up and running before I’d even finished reading the text from Oliver.

———

I was dressed in my suit, eyes greased, hood flipped back, all geared up. Oliver had yet to show up, but it’d been two hours since he texted. I unsheathed my katana and did some training exercises, swinging the blade around masterfully, until I heard footsteps.

It was Oliver, rushing in like a bat out of hell. 

“About damn time. You texted me two hours ago!” I said. Oliver wasn’t wasting time, he already had his shirt off, and I sighed, realizing that when Oliver was in this state of mind, everything else blanked out, except for whatever objective he had. 

“I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess and face a court’s justice. But he chose to go after someone I care about instead.” Oliver said, strapping on his quiver, “He’s still going to face justice. It’ll just be a different kind.” 

Oliver grabbed his bow from the wooden crate, and gave me a stone cold look. I sheathed my katana, and nodded. 

———

“Back at the docks, huh?” I said quietly to Oliver as we walked briskly down the docks, in plain view. Oliver was headed straight for Martin Somers’ office, and I was struggling to keep up.

“Hey! Could you slow down?” I asked impatiently.

”No! They came after Laurel, and now they’re going to die!” he shouted angrily. I sighed.

”Just because you want to kill them doesn’t mean you need to get killed yourself. You can’t tick people off the list if you’re dead!” I begged him to listen to reason, but he turned away.

”Martin Somers is going to pay.” he said gruffly, then stalked off. After a few seconds I walked after him, grumbling. 

———

I punched one guy in the face, and he fell into the water.

”Whoops.” I said, and leaned down to fish him out, but the crackle of a walkie talkie stopped me. I held it up to listen, but Oliver snatched it from my hand.

”Wallace, are you there?” the voice came through the walk-in talkie. 

“Wallace isn’t here. But I am.” he said threateningly. Oliver looked towards the office. He dropped the walkie talkie and dashed towards it.

”Damn it!” I swore, and raced after him, leaping over a barrel with ease. 

———

Gunshots rang out, and the familiar twang of a bowstring. I dashed into the fray, vaulting over a railing, flipping mid-air and bringing my boot down onto one guy’s forehead, and he dropped like a stone, while I landed in a crouch. I rolled towards the next guy, knocking his machine gun from his hand and judo flipping him, then knocking him out with a hard blow to the windpipe. 

I looked up to see Oliver parkouring across the rafters, then shimmying down to the ground. He notched an arrow, and shot a guy who was up on a balcony. Oliver ran off the catwalk, leaping off a balcony, and I shot an arrow at the guy who was shooting at him. He fell, and I leaped over the railing, too.

I landed on a second walkway just a few feet below the one I’d leaped off of. Oliver had dealt with the shooter to the right, then sharply turned left and took him out while sprinting towards him. I followed in hot pursuit. Oliver headed down the stairs effortlessly, shooting people who were shooting at him with ease as he calmly took out everyone. I dealt with a few stragglers he’d left behind, but he was in a rage.

I watched, transfixed, as Oliver shot a guy off a railing, and he landed roughly far below us, dead. We came to a rooftop, where I saw Martin Somers fleeing into a building. Oliver leaped off it without a second’s hesitation, and I did the same. 

I was still recovering from the roll as Oliver scrambled to his feet and chased after Somers, like a bloodhound with a scent. I grabbed my bow off the ground and ran after him. I heard arrows fly, and feared the worse, but when I arrived, Somers was simply pinned to a wooden crate.

”Thought you were gonna kill him.” I panted.

”Still might.” Oliver said menacingly. He turned to Martin, and fired another arrow, pinning Somers more securely.

”Oh, God!” Somers shouted.

”He can’t help you now. I want the truth about Victor Nocenti!” Oliver thundered. 

“I can’t. The Triad will kill me.” Martin pleaded.

”Also, his statement, uh, wouldn’t hold up in a court of law. Coercion and all that shit.” I shrugged. Oliver glared at me.

”So, what’s your idea?” he asked. 

“I’m not the brains. You are.” I shrugged.

”My whole plan was coercion.” Oliver said in disbelief.

”You really should have studied the law system even slightly.” I said dryly. Oliver turned towards Martin and shot an arrow right below his crotch. Martin yelped.

”The Triad’s not your concern right now!” Oliver shouted. 

“Alright, alright, alright. It wasn’t me that killed him. It was the Triad.” Martin stammered. 

“Acting on whose instructions?” Oliver asked. When Martin didn’t respond, he notched an arrow, pulled back the string, and let it fly. The arrow hit the crate right above Martin’s head.

”Threatening both heads, I see.” I joked, mostly to myself, but I did catch Oliver repressing a smirk. 

“Whose?” Oliver yelled.

”Alright, alright. It was mine. Nocenti said he was going to testify against me.” Martin begged. Oliver turned to me.

”That really doesn’t count?” he asked in confusion.

”No. He’d say anything for you not to shoot him, will be his lawyer’s case.” I shrugged.

”What if we don’t tell them he’s been coerced?” Oliver asked.

”Coerce a man into hiding his being coerced. Sure, what could go wrong?” I said dryly. 

“Move!” Oliver shouted, I turned, but still caught a kick to the face. I fell backwards, and scrambled to my feet, grabbing my katana. A Chinese woman with white hair and carrying knives stood opposite Oliver.

”Move away from him.” she said in Chinese.

”Make me.” Oliver growled back in Chinese. The white haired woman attacked, and Oliver backed up, dodging or blocking her attacks. 

I ran to help, but the woman kicked Oliver to the ground, then turned and slashed my face with one of her knives. I shouted in pain, and she kicked me in the chest, sending me sprawling, my katana sliding across the floor. Oliver, back on his feet, fought the white haired woman, circling some giant pole or something. I heard police sirens wailing.

”Police! We need to go!” I shouted in Russian, as the chances were better Oliver alone would understand it. The cut on my face was bleeding profusely, and I could taste iron, but I just ran to collect my katana, sheathing it and drawing my bow. 

“This is the police. You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up.” a voice boomed. Oliver and the white-haired woman ran in opposite directions, and I followed Oliver, out through a tunnel and into the open night. 

We raced down the cement, and Oliver scrambled up some cargo containers, and then back down again. I, being less showy, simply ran past the cargo containers and fell into step alongside my partner.

”Freeze.” a familiar voice said, and I heard the click of a gun. We both froze. 

Detective Lance had come to greet us. 

“You twitch, and you’re dead.” he promised, gun pointed at Oliver.

”Bows down. Hands up.” Lance instructed. Oliver whipped around, throwing a short dart at his gun hand, and cussing he dropped it. Oliver and I took off.

———

Back in the facility in the early morning hours, I was washing off the blood from the cut, as well as the eye grease, and looked at the cut judgingly. It was thin and shallow, stretching from cheekbone to just above the corner of my mouth. 

”Think it’ll scar?” I asked Oliver, who was putting away his bow. 

“No.” he said simply. I nodded, and dabbed some anti-infection cream on it. 

“Laurel was right.” Oliver said after a minute, “I can’t be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father. I have to be the person I need them to see me as.” 

“Oh, no. Not pretend douche playboy again.” I sighed. 

“It works. It keeps suspicion off my back, and consequently off of yours.” Oliver retorted. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I huffed.

”What’s my cover story for this?” I pointed at the cut.

”You’re asking me?” Oliver asked in disbelief.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. Mr. Gee Mom I’m so Sexually Repressed.” I rolled my eyes.

”Hey! That was probably my most valid one.” Oliver protested. I laughed, and he laughed, too. 

———

I stood in the crowd of the big breaking ground ceremony, and was surprised when Laurel walked up to me.

”Hi. I just wanted to-. Oh my god. Did you get attacked?” she asked. I touched the cut.

”Uh, no. No I did not. I had an accident while shaving.” I grinned with pretend sheepishness. She laughed, then looked guilty, clapping her hand over her mouth.

”Hey! It’s not my fault. I was fourteen when I got shipwrecked, and it’s not the island offered a shaving class.” I protested. She laughed again.

”Anyways, not the point. I wanted to apologize for how rude I was in the courthouse. I was angry at Oliver, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Or Tommy.” Laurel apologized. 

“Psh, you think that was bad? Try spending five years alone with him. I think your response was very justified.” I said. Laurel smiled.

”Thanks.” she said.

”Well, this is a surprise.” Tommy said, walking up, “Did you show up here by mistake?” 

Laurel’s mouth tugged at a smile or a laugh.

”By invitation.” she said.

”Huh.” Tommy nodded. 

“Oliver invited me last night.” Laurel said.

”Last night?” Tommy asked.

”Is that surprise or jealousy I’m hearing?” Laurel asked, then both of their eyes flicked to me. I shrugged.

“I don’t report to Oliver.” I said, and walked off, towards the front of the crowd.

I met eyes with Thea on the stage, who went wide-eyed. She tapped her cheek in the same place where my cut is. I mimed shaving, and she laughed. 

“Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming.” Walter said, starting the proceedings, “Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.” 

The Queens and the crowd burst out into polite applause. I say the Queens, but Oliver was yet to show up. I had a sinking feeling he was about to alienate _someone_.

”Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.” Walter continued, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Whoa, whoa.” Oliver said in his fake drunk voice, which was pretty damn convincing, unfortunately. He grabbed a glass of something alcoholic off a waitress’ tray and walked forwards towards the stage, passing Laurel and Tommy, who were giving him disapproving looks. The crowd had parted for him, and I just looked on with inner sadness as Oliver was forced to push away his family and friends. 

”What about me, right?” Oliver asked, “I’m a legacy. Hey! Thanks for warming ‘em up Walt.”

Oliver climbed up onto the stage ungracefully.

”Alright, alright. Whoa. Fine, fine shovel. I got it.” Oliver said, then pretended to drop it, giving Walter a mini-heart attack.

”I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” he chuckled drunkenly. ‘Drunkenly’.

”Some of you may not know me, my name is Oliver Queen. Uh, watch some television, read a newspaper. I’m kinda famous right now.” he chuckled, “Mostly though, I’m famous because I’m Robert Queen’s s-son. But as Walter, who’s... my new dad. Huh? Who is..? Sorry. As Walter was saying, uh, I’m not much of a legacy, per se. And, uh-“ 

Walter whispered something in Oliver’s ear.

”No, no, it’s fine. Sit, sit.” Oliver waved him off, “Gosh. See, I was supposed to come here today, and I’m supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the, the heir apparent.”

Oliver gestured with a hand.

”But I’m not my father. I’m not the man he was. I’m not half the man he was. I never will be.” Oliver said. Thea looked stunned and maybe a bit angry. I felt the same way, and I knew it was all a performance. 

“So... please, stop asking me to be.” he said, and drove the golden shovel into the dirt, officially breaking ground. 

Oliver than convincingly staggered off the stage. Diggle moved to follow him, and I followed.

———

Oliver said he wanted to be alone when we got back to the mansion, and so I let him, heading back to my own room. 

Looking in the mirror, I remembered the first time I saw Oliver break down. 

———

_We were on the island. The three of us, meaning me, Oliver, and Robert Queen’s body, had just washed ashore. After he got violently sick, Oliver chased away the birds who wanted a piece of his father. He grabbed his father, and put him over his shoulder._

_I was so tired I could barely move out of the raft, but I desperately didn’t want to be alone. So I climbed out, and followed Oliver at a distance. He struggled with Mr. Queen’s body, but I offered no help. I simply left him alone, to grieve. I was grieving, too. Grieving the loss of my father, and I was even grieving the loss of that nice girl that Oliver had brought aboard the yacht. She was super nice to me, and admittedly very pretty. Sara, her name was.  
_

_Oliver placed Mr. Queen’s body down on a rocky hill. I came up behind him, and dropped down alongside him. He looked at me, but said nothing._

_He was staring off at the water, but I was looking at the corpse. It was the first dead body I’d ever seen in real life._

_”What’s that? A notebook or something?” I asked, pointing to a brown book in Mr. Queen’s pocket. Oliver frowned and pulled it out. When he opened it, every page was blank. He flipped through it, and on the front page was an odd symbol. A matrix of straight and curving lines.  
_

_After a bit of pause, Oliver asked me to help him gather stones. I did, and together, we covered Mr. Queen’s body with them, marking it as a grave.  
_

_We stood up, job finished, and then I heard a weird twanging noise, and Oliver shouted, and I saw to my horror that an arrowhead was sticking out of his chest. I yelped as another one struck my shoulder, and we both dropped to our knees. Oliver was looking towards a neighboring hill, and I saw an archer clad in green, fitting another arrow to his bowstring.  
_

_“No, no.” Oliver muttered._

_———_

I shook myself from my reverie. It did no good to dwell on the past, I told myself, and went to take a shower.


	5. Lone Gunmen, Part 1

“Next target is James Holder.” Oliver told me. I nodded, tossing a fry into my mouth. 

“It amazes me how you can eat so much junk food, yet still stay in shape. You don’t workout half as much as me, yet-“ Oliver said, but I cut in.

”Correction: I don’t work out half as much as you _here_. I’m partial to jogging and exercising in nature. Call it a side effect of being on a deserted island.” I shrugged. 

“Huh.” was all Oliver said.

———

“Hey. Let me do it this time.” I hissed to Oliver as we walked up the building’s wall, our grappling arrows stuck to the top of it.

”Do what?” he asked me.

”You know, the threatening ‘Hello’ arrow you always shoot at them.” I shrugged.

”Fine.” he rolled his eyes. We climbed to the top and stepped soundlessly over some garden furniture to see James Holder toss his phone onto the pool furniture, and stood at the edge of the pool, wrapped in a bathrobe and holding a glass. I notched an arrow and let it fly, shattering the glass in his hand. He turned towards us, twin green archers of justice.

”I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out.” Holder said immediately. We both stood there, arms down, bows at our sides casually. 

”Go ahead. They can’t hear you.” Oliver said in a deep, threatening voice. He tossed a handful of guns to the deck, guns he’d collected from the security guards we’d taken down in the building. 

Holder shook his head.

”What the hell do you want?” he demanded.

“How many people died in those fires?” I demanded of James. He didn’t respond.

”How many?” Oliver shouted. James Holder looked terrified.

”The courts say you don’t owe your victims anything. I disagree.” Oliver said fiercely. 

“James Holder...” Oliver said, and I rolled my eyes, prepared for his ‘you have failed this city’ shtick, but then a bullet pierced Holder’s chest, and he choked before falling backwards into the pool, dead. Oliver and I both wheeled, pulling back arrows, but nobody was there. 

“Sniper!” I shouted, and we dove behind cover, as bullets continued to fly at us.

When they stopped, Oliver looked back at Holder’s floating corpse and grimaced.

———

“Guess I’m not the only one tired of you saying it.” I remarked as Oliver sewed up his bullet wound in the arm from earlier tonight.

“Shut up.” he grunted. I held up my hands in joking surrender. 

Oliver finished up, and pulled on a white T-shirt, which was all kinds of stupid as the sleeve immediately turned scarlet, and grabbed his little brown book, sitting down at his desk. 

”It’s no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy.” Oliver said, crossing Holder’s name off the list. 

“True.” I agreed.

Oliver moved to stand up from his desk chair, but staggered.

”Oliver?” I asked, worried.

“The bullet. Poisoned.” he grunted, falling over sideways. I immediately sprung into action, relaxed muscles tightening as I slid across the floor to the case, my booted feet hitting it. I pulled it open, and grabbed the little baggy of herbs, and grabbed a pinch of them, before sliding over to Oliver, and forcing them past his lips. He chewed them before I thrust a bottle of water into his hands, and he drank it greedily, and then passed out.

I sat back, running my hands through my dark hair. My heart pounded with adrenaline, and it took a while for it to calm down. 

———

_I stirred awake in a cave, seeing sunlight beam down on me. I stirred, feeling the arrow in my shoulder move, and it ached. I looked to my left to see the hooded green archer standing over an awake Oliver._

_”Who are you?” Oliver asked weakly. He coughed._

_”Why did you shoot me?” Oliver asked. The hooded archer said something in a foreign language I didn’t understand. He offered a bowl to Oliver, who shook his head in confusion. I saw herbs in the man’s hand, which was outstretched. Oliver took a pinch of it and coughed violently, grabbing the bowl and downing its’ contents, then the archer grabbed the arrow emerging from Oliver’s chest and pulled. Oliver screamed and fell backwards._

_The hooded archer turned towards me, and I made a small noise of fear.  
_

_———_

When Oliver sat up, I forced myself to look calm and composed. 

“How long has it been?” he asked, blinking.

”Well, it’s day now. So... a while.” I shrugged. 

“Damn it.” he said, and scrambled to his feet, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, and walking briskly away.

”Hey, can we grab breakfast?” I called, hurrying after him.

———

Back at the Queen Mansion, Oliver and I walked into a group of cops talking with Moira and Walter. We walked up to Diggle.

”What happened? Thea OK?” Oliver asked.

”The cops brought her home, she and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree.” Diggle said. He paused.

”So how was your evening, sirs?” he asked.

”Uh, good. Thanks, Dig.” I said. He nodded politely at me. 

“You mean after I said I had to use the bathroom and then never came back?” Oliver asked dryly.

”That was the excuse you used?” I asked, sighing.

”Guess from now on I’ll be watching you pee.” Dig deadpanned. Oliver said nothing, but had a small smirk on his face as he walked over to Thea. I leaned against the wall. Dig turned to watch Oliver, and neither of us said anything. 

Their conversation finished, Walter led the cops out of the living room. 

“Last time it was public intoxication. This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world.” Moira sighed. 

“You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise.” Thea said, standing up, “They got some pretty killer outfits.” 

“Thea, go get ready for school.” Moira said. 

“Uh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day.” Thea said. 

“Fine, then get some sleep.” Moira caved.

Thea walked away with a smug smile on her face. 

“You look like crap.” she told Oliver as she walked past. She looked me up and down.

”You sure don’t.” she smiled flirtily.

”You’re drunk.” was all I said. She frowned at that, and kept walking. 

“You’re letting her play hooky?” Oliver demanded of his mother after Thea was gone. Moira’s eyes flicked to me and Dig.

”When your sister gets like this, it’s best to give her her space.” Moira shrugged. 

“She’s testing you.” Oliver said flatly. 

“Yes.” Moira agreed, “Who’d she learn that from?”

”Mom. When I was her age, you and Dad let me get away with murder. Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting.” Oliver said and walked away. Moira’s face didn’t change, but Dig and I left hastily. 

———

“The bullets were laced with curare.” Oliver said by way of greeting when I walked into the factory with a bag of breakfast burritos. 

“Hello to you, too.” I said with an eye roll.

”It’s the killer’s unique MO. He’s killed all over the world. Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him. Deadshot. I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality. No honor. No code. He doesn’t kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on my list. In fact... it puts him right at the top.” Oliver briefed me.

”Huh. What now?” I asked him.

”We meet with Tommy.” Oliver said.

”That’s not how these usually go.” I frowned.

———

Oliver slid open the doors to the factory. The upper levels, not the subfloor where our little secret is located. The four of us (Oliver, Tommy, Dig, and me) walked into it.

”So, what do you think? Great place for a nightclub or what?” Oliver asked Tommy.

”Sweet.” he grinned, “Though, if you’re thinking about calling it Queens, I don’t think you’re going to get the clientele you’re hoping for.” 

Oliver ignored this comment, but I chuckled, and Tommy grinned at me. 

“Private office.” Oliver pointed. 

“For the private one on one meeting, I would imagine.” Tommy said suggestively. 

“Hopefully the occasional two one one meeting.” Oliver deadpanned. Tommy laughed, and I chuckled again. Even Diggle had to repress a smirk. 

“Man, are you sure you wanna do this? It’s not like you have any experience in running a... Well, running anything.” Tommy said, “How about tomorrow night, the three of us go and scope out the completion? There’s a new club opening downtown. It’s called Poison. Max Fuller owns it.”

”Max Fuller?” Oliver asked. 

“Mmhm.” Tommy nodded. 

“I slept with his fiancée.” Oliver grinned.

”Yeah, before the wedding.” Tommy said with a shrug.

”It was at the rehearsal dinner.” Oliver laughed. 

“The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding, right?” Tommy laughed, “And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?” 

It was nice to see this side of Oliver, laughing and joking. I was unsure how much of it was a front, but I did know that Tommy was a bridge to Oliver’s happier past, one Oliver refused to let crumble. Tommy’s phone pinged.

”Ah, damn it. I gotta roll.” he apologized to Oliver. 

Oliver nodded. 

“Good place. See you.” Tommy said, and nodded at Diggle when he said the last part. 

“So, what do you think?” Oliver asked Dig.

“Well, I’m here to provide security, sir, not a commentary.” Dig shrugged.

”Silent and stoic.” I put in helpfully.

”Oh, come on, Dig. Do me a favor.” Oliver said, “Speak freely, please.”

Diggle nodded.

“Well, this is the Glades, right?” he asked, “Your rich white friends wouldn’t come to this neighborhood on a bet.” 

“I am Oliver Queen, right?” Oliver checked. Diggle gave a nod.

”People would stand in line for three hours if I opened a club.” Oliver grinned. 

“And no one who actually lives in the Glades would see a penny of those cover charges.” Dig said.

”We make it a successful business... we gentrify the neighborhood.” Oliver said.

”I was wondering when we would get to that.” Dig said, putting his hands in his pockets, “The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome, with no help from anybody.” 

“He’s got Tommy and me.” I shrugged. 

“Wow. You don’t think very much of me, do you?” Oliver asked Dig, ignoring me.

”No, actually sir, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are.” Dig said with a small smirk, “Sir.”

“High five, man.” I said, lifting my hand. Diggle just smirked harder and turned and walked away.

I already knew the plan: use the nightclub as cover and alibi for Oliver and I riddling people with arrows.

———

“Tell them I say hi.” I heard Thea say as I walked past her room, then she emerged.

”David!” she said, and caught up to me.

”Hey, Thea. What’s up?” I smiled. She wore a schoolgirl uniform, and she looked very pretty. 

“Nothing great. Oliver made Mom punish me.” Thea huffed.

”Well that seems unlikely. Here I thought Mrs. Queen told Oliver what to do.” I said sarcastically. Thea sighed.

”You know what I mean.” she rolled her eyes.

”I do, actually. Yes. Oliver cares about you. A lot.” I told her.

”He has a funny way of showing it. He’s never around, and when he is, he makes things worse.” Thea said bitterly.

”Thea. You can’t expect him to be the same Oliver you knew. He spent five years in Hell, same as I did. But it was different for him. He was responsible for me. He... my being there forced him to take responsibility for someone other than himself. It changed him, just as the island changed both of us. All he ever talked about was you, Mrs. Queen, and Laurel. But... you’ve changed, too. I didn’t know you before, but I’ve heard stories. You’re different, Thea Queen. And as if his transition wasn’t already hard enough, now his sister acts like an entirely different person. He’s struggling with it.” I shrugged. 

“Nice speech.” Thea commented, but her eyes looked a little misty.

”You ever tell Oliver I said that, I’m afraid I might have to kill you, by the way.” I joked.

”Oh yeah?” Thea smirked.

”Don’t you dare.” I told her sternly. She laughed.

”I won’t, I won’t.” she promised. She glanced at her watch.

”I gotta go to school. Bye!” Thea said, then hurried off, leaving me looking after her with a small smile on my face.

———

Oliver and I were walking through a back alley, past several graffitied and falling apart buildings, or ones simply severely aged. 

We passed an old homeless man with a shopping cart full of his things, and I glanced at Oliver. He was walking with his head tilted up, scanning rooftops. He looked at me.

”Parkour time?” I lifted my eyebrow. He laughed. I flipped up the hood of my hoodie, and Oliver looked like he wished he’d had that kind of foresight (as he wore only a shirt with sleeves going down to his elbows), and we ran at the wall of a building. 

We clambered up it with experienced agility, using pipes and ledges to pull ourselves up. Oliver pulled himself into a windowsill, then pushed his hands flat against the ceiling to brace him as he crossed to the pipe on the other side. I followed him closely, using the same pipe to propel myself up onto the next ledge.

With one hand gripping the ledge, he flicked out a pocket pair of tweezers and leaned over to the bare stretch of wall beside him and pulled a bullet out of the wall.

”All this for a bullet? I could have just stayed on the ground!” I protested. Oliver grinned over his shoulder at me.

”That takes all the fun out of it.” he smirked. But I could see from his narrowed eyes that the bullet was incredibly important to him. With it, he could get ballistics, and maybe find out some much needed intelligence about this Deadshot character.

———

“7.62 millimeter rounds.” Oliver announced. I looked up from my Big Belly Burger.

”The money trail leads back to the Bratva. Finally, some good luck.” Oliver said.

He glanced at me. 

“You should head home. I can handle the Bratva myself.” Oliver said.

”Why can’t I come, too?” I asked, confused.

”Two Americans with ties to the Russian mob just show up, out of the blue. You know what happened in Russia. It’d make things too easy to piece together. The Bratva aren’t stupid.” Oliver said. I sighed.

”That makes sense.” I admitted.

”Good. Now, clean up those wrappers. I don’t want ants in my bunker.” Oliver said. He grabbed a plain gray cap.

”That’s your master disguise?” I laughed. 

“What? It’s fine.” Oliver said.

”Sure, sure. It’s not like you’re famous or anything.” I grinned at him. He sighed and said nothing else, just left. 

I took a thoughtful bite of my burger. 

———

“Oh, this is going to be killer.” Tommy laughed. I ran a self-conscious hand through my dark hair, the bangs of which was hanging down over my brows. I probably should get it cut. 

Loud music throbbed with bass, lights whirled, and voices became a indistinguishable din of noise.

”If Max Fuller sees me here, I agree.” Oliver said. 

“Ah, if you wanna run a business, you’ve gotta take a few risks.” Tommy shrugged.

“So, how does this work, exactly? I’ve never been clubbing.” I admitted.

”How have you never been clubbing?” Tommy asked in surprise.

”Uh, I was marooned on an island at fourteen. Besides, it wasn’t known for its’ nightlife.” I said. Tommy chuckled.

”True. Look, just follow my lead.” Tommy said. We passed a velvet rope, and the bouncer blocked Dig from entering.

”Mr. Queen.” Diggle said impatiently.

”Oh, right.” Oliver said. He walked back to the bouncer.

”I have never seen this man before in my life. Ever.” Oliver said, pointing at Diggle.

Tommy laughed quietly while Diggle looked pissed as hell. I glanced between Oliver and Diggle. I sighed, and followed my older companions.

”You had to leave Dig out there?” I asked with another sigh.

”You know what he’s like. Overbearing.” Oliver wrinkled his nose. Tommy laughed.

I said nothing more on the subject.

We walked into the club proper. The dance floor was packed with beautiful women, drinks, and drunken men.

And, to my surprise, Laurel Lance, along with the pretty black girl I’d seen with her at the courthouse after Oliver’s legal resurrection.

”Oh, wow! Doesn’t you going out and having fun violate some kinda law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?” Tommy grinned.

”That’s cute, Tommy.” Laurel said sarcastically.

”Thanks.” he smirked. She glanced between Oliver and Tommy, then her eyes flicked to me.

”I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns. But did you have to bring a 19 year old in on it?” she asked.

”What? He’s 21. Tell her.” Tommy said, nudging my shoulder. I laughed, but felt painfully out of place amongst the clubbers and alcohol.

”We both know he’s not.” Laurel said, raising an eyebrow.

”We’re just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years.” Oliver said innocently. 

“Ah. Well, I’m sure you’ll find that it just hasn’t been the same without you.” Laurel remarked sarcastically.

”Big brother!” a familiar voice shouted, and Thea ran up in a silvery dress that was very tight. She put her hands on Oliver’s shoulders.

”Oh, I am so wasted right now.” she confessed.

”Oh, great. Make that 2 underaged people.” Laurel threw up her hands. 

“Hey, in our defense, we didn’t bring Thea.” Tommy said. 

“There is... there is two of you.” Thea said. Laurel and Tommy both turned towards the bar, giving the Queen siblings some semblance of privacy, and I followed suit. 

“I thought you were grounded.” I heard Oliver say. Tommy offered me a shot glass of tequila. Laurel glared daggers, but I took it, gingerly, and drained it, shuddering at the taste. Tommy laughed and clapped me on the back. Tommy slid Laurel a shot, and was going to slide me another one, but she took that one from him. Frowning, he simply drained his own shot. 

“I am. And thank you, thank you for that by the way.” Thea slurred.

”You’re done for the night.” Oliver said in a fake calm voice.

”Oh, what are you going to do? Tell Mom?” Thea mocked.

”Thea! You are hanging with the wrong people.” Oliver said firmly, but not angrily. 

“You’re one to talk.” Thea said, “Uh, how much do you know about your so-called friends over here?” 

Laurel and Tommy exchanged worried looks. I set my jaw grimly. Oliver was going to be wrecked because of this, even if he wasn’t going to show it. I just hoped it wouldn’t affect the Deadshot case.

”Oh, Thea, maybe you should-“ Tommy tried, turning around, but Thea cut him off.

”Tommy. I think your BFF has a right to know.” Thea said tauntingly.

”Thea, let’s go.” Oliver said. 

“Well, I guess they never told you that they’ve been _screwing_ while you were gone.” Thea said, pronouncing ‘screwing’ with slightly twisted glee.

Laurel looked down, and I felt bad for her and Tommy. Their secrets put out by a drunk 17 year old. Thea turned to smile poisonously sweetly at Tommy, who looked very nervous.

”Look, man, I-“ Tommy said.

”Tommy.” Oliver cut him off, “It’s okay.”

Thea looked up at Oliver with unreadable eyes. 

“You and me, we’re done for the night.” Oliver told Thea, and grabbed her by the arm. Thea pushed him back.

”Take your hands off of me.” she said angrily, “You’re not my father.” 

Ah, dammit. She pushed his shoulder and walked off. I glanced after her, and then looked back to see Laurel shake her head subtly at me. She was right. No use trying to reason with a drunk girl.

”Well, well. Look at this. Oliver Queen” a voice said.

”Pretty cliché line.” I said. Oliver gave me a quelling look, turning to face the speaker.

”Max Fuller.” he said, smiling, “How you been?”

Max frowned.

”Happy you drowned.” Max said. Oliver’s smile dropped instantly. 

———

Oliver was led away to a secluded place by Max and his security goons, and I warily watched the curtain they’d gone behind.

”Oliver’ll be fine.” Laurel assured me, but she didn’t sound confident. 

Tommy went after them. Laurel downed another shot.

”I think they’re going to need help. Can you fight?” she asked. I shrugged.

”I had some lessons before the wreck, and got pretty scrappy on the island. I’ll be all right.” I promised her. She looked me up and down, then nodded. 

We headed for the curtain, and Laurel grabbed Max Fuller by his collar, punching his side repeatedly. She kicked his knee, then twisted him so he fell on his back.

“So, is this over, Max?” Laurel asked, “Or are you gonna have your boys pound on me next?” 

She made a fist. I smiled gleefully beside her, and lifted my own fists. Max Fuller scrambled to his feet. 

“You four consider yourselves banned for life.” he said pathetically, “Get the hell out of my place.”

His voice cracked, and I couldn’t resist laughing as he and his goons left. Laurel smirked at me.

”Your club sucks anyway!” Tommy shouted after him. Him and Oliver had regained their footing.

”You guys ok?” Laurel asked, walking forwards to her close friends, though that seems a very simplistic term for her relationship with either of them. 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Oliver asked in amazement.

”Cop dad, remember?” Laurel answered, “He made me take self defense classes.”

She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

”Laurel.” Oliver called after her. She stopped.

”What Thea said...” Oliver started, but Laurel turned around and cut him off.

”Oliver, Tommy and I don’t need your blessing. And I don’t need your forgiveness.” she said venomously, then she turned again, and did leave this time.


	6. Lone Gunmen, Part 2

_When I woke up after those nasty herbs were put in my mouth and the arrow was yanked from my shoulder, I heard water dripping. Oliver was asleep beside me, and past him I saw the archer, also asleep. Or pretending to be._

_Not under as much stress as before, I could notice his appearance. From his unkempt hair and facial hair, he’d been here a while. A long while._

_I saw red under him, then I saw it under Oliver, then looked down to see it under my own neck. He had used life vests as pillows, which was kind of ingenious. I reached over to gently shake Oliver awake. His eyes flew open, but I desperately put a finger over my lips, hopefully shushing him._

_His eyes widened as he remembered his surroundings, and I pointed silently to the slumbering archer, then to the open cave mouth._

_He nodded his understanding, weakly sitting up, as I did the same. As quietly as possible, we got to our feet, and stumbled from the cave where the archer lie._

_We emerged into a forest. Desire and adrenaline to escape the archer fueled our legs, and we moved fairly swiftly through the forest, in total silence, except for our ragged pants. Oliver stumbled and went down in a cluster of leaves, and tried to regain his footing. With some effort he did, and we were shakily running again, coughing and gasping as we ran through unfamiliar territory, pushing past branches and all sorts of foliage._

_We paused for a moment at a tree branch to gather our breaths, and then Oliver and I stumbled forwards, but there was an odd noise, and then a net lifted off the ground and up into the air, trapping us both with ease.  
_

———

Oliver, Tommy, and I (rejoined by Dig) headed into Big Belly Burger. I’d had it for lunch, but found myself not caring. I was hungry and the smell of fried food sounded good. 

“Why don’t you guys, uh, take a seat and I will grab a couple burgers and some ice for those faces.” Dig said, raising his hand to a waitress, who smiled familiarly at him.

“The girl’s pretty cute.” Tommy remarked, lifting his hand in a hello.

”That’s my sister in law.” Dig said.

”Who I will never speak to or look at... ever.” Tommy resolved immediately. I chuckled. 

“Gonna grab a booth.” he said.

”I will join him.” I said, leaving Dig to chew out Oliver alone. To my disappointment, no chew out ensued, only a quiet conversation that I heard none of. Oliver came to join us at the booth, sliding in opposite Tommy. I sat beside Tommy, and would eventually be facing Diggle.

”Look, man, about Laurel-“ Tommy started.

”Ugh. If this is going to turn sappy, I need some air.” I said. The tequila I’d drank earlier was starting to turn my stomach, admittedly. I staggered out of the restaurant, and greedily gulped in fresh air. I leaned back against the building, just taking deep breaths in and out.

———

“So. Floyd Lawton.” I said quietly, adjusting my hood. We were walking through the hallway of a pretty not great hotel. We got several frightened looks, two men in green hoods, one holding a bow the other a katana.

We stopped in front of room 52, and Oliver kicked the door in. Inside, Lawton burst into action, diving off the bed. Oliver fired an arrow, but missed. Lawton lifted his wrist and a bullet fired. Oliver and I moved to hide behind the walls on either side of the door, outside the hotel room. When the bullets stopped, Oliver leaned around it and fired an arrow, hitting a lamp. Lawton hefted the mattress of the bed up to block the next arrow, and I took the opportunity to roll, unseen, crouching behind the bed frame. Oliver retreated back to the same spot, but I lashed out with my katana, scoring a slash along Lawton’s forearm. 

Lawton cried out and scrambled for the window, diving through it. I swore and moved to the windowsill, and peered out. No sign of him. Damn it!

Behind me, Oliver had grabbed the computer sitting on the table, as the wail of police sirens filled the air. Guess someone had called the boys in blue to deal with the guys in green. 

Item in hand, we ran.

———

The next morning, I was walking through the hallways of the Queen mansion, wearing a T-shirt and jeans, both courtesies of the Queen’s family generosity. 

“Miss Queen, please!” I heard Raisa shout. I frowned and walked over to Thea’s room, and knocked, unsure exactly why.

”Uh, hey, Raisa. Everything OK?” I asked.

”Oh, yes, Mr. Hale. Miss Queen’s just being a bit stubborn.” Raisa said politely.

”Is that David? Let him in.” I heard Thea say. Raisa moved aside, and I moved to enter. I saw Thea laying in bed, a strange looking bottle on her nightstand.

“Not taking your medicine?” I asked with a smirk. The lights were dimmed, but not off.

”It’s this new experimental hangover cure. Mom’s making Raisa force it down my throat. But I don’t want it, because it makes me... well, I’m not saying what it makes me like.” Thea stopped herself abruptly.

”Uh, ok. Is Advil and water not good enough for a rich girl?” I asked.

”I’m surprised you know hangover cures. You must have been a very adventurous fourteen year old.” Thea smirked, but she said it in a strained voice. 

“Or I was stranded with an infamous partygoer. Do you want an Advil?” I asked her.

”Yes, please.” she said, flopping back onto her pillows.

”Mrs. Queen said to use the new medicine.” Raisa said uncertainly.

”Right, but I’m not here to follow her orders.” I shrugged. 

“Ok. I won’t stop you.” Raisa nodded and left. 

“I’ll be right back.” I said. Thea nodded. 

“Ok.” she said. I left and went to grab an Advil and a glass of water, and returned to Thea, where she smiled up at me. 

“Headache bad?” I asked, placing both items on her nightstand. Thea nodded, then took the pill and a big sip of water.

”Yeah. Um... what, uh, what happened last night? Was it bad?” Thea asked nervously.

”You don’t remember?” I asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

”Er... no.” Thea said with a weak smile.

”Well. Where to begin? Uh, me, Tommy, and Oliver went clubbing. We bumped into Laurel. Then you showed up. Drunk. You and Oliver had a fight, and as payback... well, you outed Tommy and Laurel’s secret.” I said. Thea gasped, burying her face in her hands.

”Oh no. Ollie must be so pissed.” she groaned.

”If he was mad, he didn’t show it. He was actually super calm about everything. Even met up with a Russian supermodel, which, you did not need to know about...” I trailed off. Thea giggled. 

“Alright, look. You’ve been, uh, super sweet. But I feel gross. I probably look gross. Could I have, uh, five minutes?” Thea smiled awkwardly after a pause. 

“Yeah, sure.” I smiled. I crossed the room and then glanced back at her.

”And Thea? I think it’d be damn hard for you to NOT look great.” I said, then left, cheeks warm. 

  
———

Later that day, Oliver and I popped by Queen Consolidated. I was amazed at the building, having never been there, but Oliver steered me towards our goal: the IT department, which was a bit more unimpressive than the lobby. Oliver stopped at the desk of a beautiful blond girl, chewing on a red pen. 

“Ahem. Felicity Smoak?” Oliver asked. The girl spun her desk chair, around, and removed the pen from her mouth, awestruck.

”Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.” he said.

”And, uh, I’m David Hale.” I smiled.

”Of course.” the girl, Felicity, said, “I know who you are, Mr. Queen.”

”No, Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver said.

”That old joke?” I rolled my eyes. Felicity giggled at that, then her eyes flicked back to Oliver.

”Right, but he’s dead. I mean, he drowned. But you didn’t, w-which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me _babble_.” Felicity said. It was my turn to laugh. 

“Which will end.” Felicity promised, “In three... two, one.” 

“I’m having some trouble with my computer.” Oliver said, “And they told me that you were the person to come and see.” 

Felicity looked at the bullet-riddled computer.

”I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it.” Oliver said casually. I fought off the urge to face palm. 

“Really?” Felicity asked in disbelief.

”Yeah.” Oliver said nonchalantly. I sighed.

”Well, these look like, uh, bullet holes.” Felicity said.

”My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” Oliver shrugged.

”Oh. My. God.” I muttered. Oliver was the WORST at cover stories. Felicity tilted her head, awaiting an honest answer. Her eyes flicked to me.

”I, uh, told him he really didn’t have to cover for me. I shot it. We were trying out shooting in the yard, and, well, let’s just say I’m a really bad shot.” I rubbed the back of my neck. Felicity nodded, accepting this. Oliver shot me a grateful glance. 

“If there is anything you could salvage from it, I would really appreciate it. Especially because my friend can’t exactly buy me a new one.” Oliver looked to me.

”C’mon man. That’s a low blow. I don’t have any money, because I spent the last five years on an island with you!” I said.

”Oh my god. You’re the other guy who was shipwrecked?” Felicity gasped.

”Yeah. Glad to see they publicized my name.” I said dryly. 

“They didn’t.” Oliver said, clapping my shoulder.

”I... I’ll see what I can do with this.” Felicity promised.

”Thanks.” I smiled at her. She smiled back.

———

Oliver and I sat behind Felicity and watched her work. She seemed a bit uncomfortable with that, but neither of us particularly wanted to let her know the possibly incriminating data on that computer. 

“It looks like blueprints.” Felicity said.

“Do you know what of?” Oliver asked. I was so tempted to hit him and yell ‘it’s supposed to be your computer, dumb as’, but I contained myself.

”The exchange building.” Felicity said.

”Never heard of it.” Oliver shook his head. He’s making it worse. How is he making it worse? 

“It’s where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her blankly.

”I thought this was supposed to be your laptop.” she said with a slightly suspicious look.

”Yes.” Oliver nodded without hesitation.

”Look, I don’t want to get in the middle of some Shakespearean family drama thing.” Felicity said, and Oliver stared at her.

”What?” he asked, clearly confused.

”Mr. Steele marrying your mom. Claudius, Gertrude... Hamlet?” Felicity asked. I was nodding along, but Oliver looked completely confused. 

“I didn’t study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of.” Oliver said.

”Dude, how do you not know Shakespeare? I was marooned at 14, and I knew the basic plot of Hamlet.” I said. Oliver glared at me, while Felicity gave me a clearly agreeing look.

”Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you’ve got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he’s competing against.” Felicity said, spelling it out like Oliver was a toddler, which I immediately liked her for.

”Floyd Lawton.” Oliver said. I almost did it. I almost face palmed and groaned. 

“No.” Felicity said like Oliver was an idiot, “Warren Patel. Who’s Floyd Lawton?”

”He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.” Oliver said. 

He stood up and left immediately after taking the restored laptop’s data. 

“Uh, thanks for your help.” I said to Felicity.

”Yeah, no problem. But... um, what is Mr. Queen doing?” Felicity asked.

”Haven’t a clue.” I shrugged, truthfully. He was being very reckless with his identity. I turned to leave, but Felicity called my name. I glanced over my shoulder. 

She held up a sticky note with a phone number on it, written in red ink.

”Call me? Uh, if you need any help with the computer, of course.” Felicity said awkwardly. I took it.

”Uh, I will. If I need, um, computer help.” I said just as awkwardly. Felicity smiled and I smiled back, then left hastily, cheeks burning.

———

“The exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton could get his kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But I can’t cover the area. I can’t protect all of Deadshot’s targets. I can’t do this alone.” Oliver told me. 

“Yeah, you’ve got me.” I said firmly. 

“Not on this one. I want you by Thea and Mom’s side at all times. No questions asked.” Oliver said.

”What if they split up?” I asked. Oliver gave me a look that said ‘handle it’. I nodded.

“With that settled, I’m off to ask for the police’s help.” Oliver said, grabbing his hood.

———

Thea and I walked into the auction, side by side. She wore a lovely blue dress, and was talking to me about something that Moira said to her, but to be honest, I was barely listening. My eyes kept flicking to her face, and I couldn’t help but smile being near her. Then my brain snapped into focus. I spotted several cops around, including Laurel’s father. Looks like Oliver had gotten through to him. 

Oliver’d given me a mission. Protect his family at all costs. And I would. No questions asked. 

Moira looked surprised to see Thea and I.

”Thanks for coming, Thea.” Walter said, kissing her cheek, “It means a lot to your mother. And me. And David, always nice to see you. No Oliver?”

”He might be along later. You know how he is.” I shrugged. Walter and Moira both nodded.

”Mr Steele, the auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready.” a woman I had no idea who the hell she was said, approaching Walter.

”Thank you, Gina.” Walter nodded.

Gina nodded and left.

Moira touched Thea’s arm, pushing her lightly in the direction we needed to go, and the four of us walked forwards. 

———

“Oliver.” Walter said, and I glanced up from my drink, which was not alcoholic. I wasn’t sure what it was, actually, but it was fruity and I liked it. 

Sure enough, Oliver stood beside Dig, talking to him. Probably some remark about keeping his eyes open, if I had to guess. He walked up to us, and we exchanged firm nods. 

“So pleased you were able to attend.” Walter smiled.

”Walter, the police said some of the Unidac buyers were murdered. I just think that we should be a little bit more careful.” Oliver said, “My mother’s already lost a husband.” 

“Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn’t have come, and she definitely wouldn’t have brought your sister. Oliver glanced over to where Thea and Moira had walked off to, a few feet from our trio.

Walter and I had been discussing Unidac Industries and their work when he’d spotted Oliver. Oliver made his way over to his female relatives, and Walter turned back to me.

”As I was saying, Industries is a bit of a misnomer-“ Walter said, but I froze when I saw the red dot on Walter’s chest.

”Walter-“ I started, but Detective Lance had already seen. 

He sprinted forwards and tackled Walter, just as I’d moved forwards to do the same. I felt the bullet hit me, and I shouted in pain, falling to my knees. 

“David!” I heard a girl scream. Thea? My head was spinning. I was in so much pain, I couldn’t identify where the bullet had actually hit. Sniper bullets are no joke. 

“Mr. Hale.” a voice said insistently. I looked up woozily to see Dig, hauling me to my feet. He passed me off to two cops, before grabbing Thea and Moira, helping them escape the outbreak of chaos caused by the sniper gun going off, while I was escorted outside, to wait for the already called ambulance.

I could only hope Oliver caught this son of a bitch. I slumped against one of the cops, my world going dark.

———

_Oliver had fallen asleep a while ago. Easy for him. He was basically in a seated position at the bottom of the net. I was stuck standing up. But my eyelids were growing heavy. It had been a few hours. I finally let them close._

_When they opened, I was looking at a head of black hair, and the glint of a knife. The figure wore green, and I shuddered, trying to move back. It jostled the net, waking Oliver, who had the same reaction, as the archer’s knife was right in his face._

_The archer spoke in the same language that to me, was gibberish, and then went to a nearby tree, and cut the line holding the fence up. Oliver and I dropped roughly to the ground. I groaned, my arm trapped under me. He tried to untangle the net around us at the same time as me, but we were counteracting each other. I stopped, and let him work himself free, then got myself out._

_The archer sprinted off into the forest. Oliver and I exchanged glances, and set out after him, at a bit of a slower pace, our limbs sore from the net’s trap._

_———_

“Hi.” a voice woke me. I stirred, and found myself looking up at bright, sterile lights. I turned to the side to see Thea standing there, still in her party dress, though she had a jacket over it.

“Ugh. What happened?” I groaned.

”You were shot. Um... the cops brought you to the hospital, and well, I came to visit.” Thea said, looking awkward and unsure.

”That’s cool. But, uh, I’m sure I’m kind of gross right now. Can I have five minutes?” I chuckled, but pain flared up. I winced.

”Yeah, yeah. Five minutes.” Thea nodded and started to walk away.

”Thea!” I called, “I’m kidding.” 

“Oh. Well, glad your sense of humor is still intact.” Thea said, smiling nervously.

”Why do you look so... awkward?” I asked, blinking a bit to keep my eyes open.

”You got shot protecting my stepfather. I mean... you didn’t have to do that.” Thea said.

”It’s not like I’m some hero or anything. I saw the red dot on his chest, and tried to tackle him to safety. Lance got there first, and... well, I got shot.” I coughed. There was still a lot of pain, pain that could be expected if...

”Thea, does Oliver know I got shot?” I asked.

”I think so. It was chaos after that bullet, but I’m pretty sure he saw you.” Thea frowned, “Why?”

”Can you... can you just text him that I got shot by Deadshot?” I coughed again. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Thea said, and grabbed her phone. 

My eyes fluttered, and I passed out.


	7. An Innocent Man, Part 1

_I was leaning against the wall of the cave, tiredly staring at the flickering fire. I heard a small sound, and I glanced up at Oliver. He had his wallet out, and was staring at a photo. The sound had been one of grief, I realized._

_”What’s the picture of?” I asked, exhausted. He looked up at me._

_”My girlfriend.” he said._

_”Sara? The girl from the boat?” I asked. He winced._

_”No. Her sister. Laurel.” Oliver told me.  
_

_“Oh. I thought you and Sara were... you know.” I shrugged. Oliver chuckled, but there was no mirth to it._

_”We were.” he said._

_”Oh.” I mouthed the word but didn’t say it. A noise drew both our attentions, and we looked up to see the archer had returned, holding a wooden cage containing a bird of some kind. He placed it in front of Oliver._

_”Shengcun.” the archer said in the foreign language, pointing to it.  
_

_”What am I supposed to do with that?” Oliver asked the archer._

_”Shengcun.” the archer repeated._

_”Does that mean bird?” I asked.  
_

_“Shengcun!” the archer said loudly._

_”We don’t speak Chinese!” Oliver yelled.  
_

_The archer stared blankly at Oliver. After a moment, Oliver returned his gaze to his photo. He mumbled something to it, something I couldn’t hear from across the cave by the fire’s warmth.  
_

_———_

When I woke up, the windows of my hospital room were open, and I could see the sky outside was still dark.

Oliver sat by the bed. He had his head hung, not looking at me. His clothes were disheveled, his tie absent, and his hands were trembling.

”Oliver?” I asked. He looked up, and I could’ve sworn I saw tears glimmering on his cheeks, but he wiped his hand across his face, and then they were gone.

”David. I thought I was too late.” he said. I shook my head.

”No, right on time. Incompetent doctors didn’t even know I was poisoned.” I grumbled softly. Oliver laughed.

”Yeah.” he said. There was a silence, but it wasn’t awkward. It was companionable. Brotherly.

”You about ready to go home?” he asked.

”Thought you’d never ask.” I grunted. 

I had a bandage wrapped around my stomach. I prodded at it inquisitively.

”You got hit. It was clean, though. As clean as it could be. You got lucky.” Oliver said. He grabbed my change of clothes, a long sleeve grey shirt, jeans, and a jacket.

”Thanks man.” I said. He nodded.

———

When we entered the Queen mansion, we heard noises of the TV. I wasn’t limping, but I moved slower than usual, and definitely wouldn’t be doing any ass-kicking for a while.

”David! Why are you out of the hospital already?” Thea asked in surprise as we entered the living room. She was in a lavender sweater and pajama pants, a bowl of snacks in front of her. 

“Ah, they couldn’t hold me.” I grinned, and dropped onto the couch beside her. 

“What are you watching?” I asked.

”Peter Declan.” she said.

“Hm?” Oliver frowned. 

“A guy who killed his wife.” Thea said like it was obvious. Oliver and I gave her blank looks. 

“Right, this guy killed his wife in their baby’s room.” Thea explained.

”Psycho.” she and I said in unison. We glanced at each other, then back to the TV. 

Footage rolled on the TV, with a banner saying ARCHIVAL FOOTAGE FROM 2008.

”Camille was everything to me. I couldn’t kill her anymore than I could kill myself.” Peter Declan was saying in an interview.

Thea paused the TV, and glanced at me, then glared at Oliver.

”He really shouldn’t be out of the hospital.” Thea chided her brother. She glanced sideways at me.

”Is that why you had me text Oliver? So he could bust you out?” she demanded.

”I hate hospitals.” I shrugged noncommittally. 

Thea sighed. 

“That’s not healthy. You should go to sleep. Besides, I need to talk to Oliver.” Thea said.

”Maybe you’re right.” I allowed. 

———

The day... actually, no. Same day, just several hours later, around noon-ish, I was woken up by Raisa. 

She carried a tray of light foods, a glass of water, and a pack of Advil. She placed it on my nightstand.

”Miss Queen told me to give you these.” she said, gesturing to the water and Advil.

”Thank you, Raisa.” I said. She smiled.

”No problem, Mr. Hale. You’re one of the nicest friends Mr. Oliver has ever had.” Raisa said kindly, and left. 

“Oh, Mr. Hale. Mr. Oliver would like you to meet him downstairs.” she smiled. I nodded.

After eating the light meal prepared, taking the Advil and drinking a good bit of the water, I got dressed and made my way downstairs. I was recovering nicely, if I did say so myself. It was still painful, but I could move around with relative ease, which was good. I could handle pain. My last five years had been constant pain.

———

In the living room, I found Oliver and Moira talking, while an unfamiliar muscle-bound man with brown hair stood in the corner Dig usually occupied. 

“Appears we have a visitor.” Oliver was saying.

”Hm. Mr. Diggle’s replacement.” Moira said.

Oliver winced, and I wondered what that was about. 

“His replacement?” I asked. Moira looked over at me, sizing me up.

”Yes. He tendered his resignation this morning.” Moira said.

”Did he say why?” Oliver asked tensely.

”Yes. He said he didn’t approve of the way you spend your evenings. Particularly given that they always begin with you ditching him.” Moira said. I wondered at Oliver’s tenseness, but said nothing.

The muscular man in a suit walked forwards.

”Hello, Mr. Queen. Rob Scott. I’ll be your new body man. And you must be Mr. Hale. I’ve been informed you’re something of a package deal.” he nodded politely, shaking Oliver’s hand. 

“That’s a firm grip you got there, Rob.” Oliver smiled.

”That’s five years SWAT with Monument Point MCU.” Rob said. Oliver nodded.

”I feel safer already.” he said sarcastically.

”I know I do.” I said, much more believably genuine. Rob nodded to me. 

”Ah, thank God we don’t have to hear about this awful man anymore.” Moira said. Oliver and I turned to the TV. 

A news broadcast about Peter Declan’s scheduled execution was playing. Oliver un-muted the TV.

”Declan’s execution is set for midnight two days from now.” the anchor was saying, “Camille Declan’s former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement saying, quote ‘I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves.’”

”Jason Brodeur.” Oliver said. I knew instantly where his mind had went. Brodeur was on the list. 

“What?” Moira asked. 

“The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur.” Oliver said.

”Apparently so. Why?” Moira asked.

”No reason.” Oliver said. He turned to Rob.

”Say, Rob, I wanna go into town.” Oliver said, “Could you please get the car for me?” 

“No offense, Mr. Queen, but I have been filled in on yours and Mr. Hale’s tendency to slip the leash.” Rob said. I fought to not smirk. Oliver was less successful in that endeavor.

”If it’s all the same to you, I’ll be keeping you in my sights at all times.” Rob said. 

“We’re 20 miles from the city.” Oliver said, “If you don’t drive me, how else am I gonna get there?” 

Rob smiled and nodded, and went to go get the car. 

“I like him.” Oliver said to Moira. She looked at him faintly amused as we walked out of the living room. Oliver turned to me.

”You think you can ride a motorcycle in your condition?” he asked. I grinned.

———

On motorcycles, Oliver and I drove past where Rob waited with the car. We waved hello as we passed. Rob waved back, but dawning realization was on his features. 

“Hey!” he shouted after us. My face hidden by the motorcycle helmet, I grinned broadly as we rounded the curve.

———

In the bunker, I was sitting in a chair, not eating for once, as Oliver gave the briefing. 

“They say Peter Declan murdered his wife in cold blood. He had no alibi, and all the evidence pointed towards it. He was tried, convicted, and sentenced to death. An open and shut case, except for one thing. Declan’s wife, Camille, worked for James Brodeur. And Jason Brodeur is on the list.” Oliver said. 

“The odds are good Brodeur is involved in this murder, which means an innocent man is facing execution. He’ll need a good attorney.” Oliver said, and pulled out the picture of Laurel.

”I didn’t need the picture. We only know one attorney.” I told him. He rolled his eyes.

”You’re sitting this one out. You’re in recovery.” Oliver told me.

”That’ll just raise suspicions. I’m publicly shot, and then suddenly there’s only one vigilante? Come on.” I said. Oliver hesitated. 

“It’s just for one mission.” he said. I sighed.

”Whatever.” I grumbled. 

———

When Oliver told me he told Dig that we were the vigilantes, I was understandably surprised. All that ‘nobody can know my secret’ garbage and then he tells Dig. He explained the circumstances, and I got it. I did. In fact, I was glad he had told him. Now I just hoped that Dig didn’t ruin this. Oliver might be too terrified to tell anyone else if Dig reacted poorly. We walked into the Big Belly Burger where Dig’s sister in law worked, and I saw Dig sitting there talking to her, his left arm in a sling. 

”Area is secure, sir.” Rob nodded to us.

”Thank you very much, Rob.” Oliver said patronizingly. Rob nodded, and I guarantee he didn’t get the patronizing part of that sentence. 

Oliver and I walked forwards.

”Hello, Diggle’s sister in law, Carly.” Oliver said. He extended his hand and shook hers.

”I’m Oliver Queen.” he said.

”I’m David Hale.” I said, extending my own hand. She shook it, then her gaze returned to Oliver.

”I know who you are.” she said. 

“No, you really don’t.” Dig said. 

I glanced at Carly.

”Could I get a burger and fries?” I asked politely.

”Sure thing.” she nodded, and went to make it. Oliver slid in to the booth, and I joined him so we sat opposite Dig.

”Hey, David. I’m sorry for what happened to you. You were my responsibility as much as he is,” Dig jerked his finger toward Oliver, “and I failed you.” 

“It’s fine.” I nodded. 

“Hello.” Oliver said to Dig. Dig took a sip of his drink and said nothing to him. 

“I couldn’t help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. I knew you wouldn’t drop a dime on us.” Oliver said. 

“It’d be damn easy too. Thanks.” I said. 

“Have you considered my offer?” Oliver asked.

”Offer? That’s one hell of a way to put it.” Dig scoffed. 

“It is an offer.” Oliver said, “It’s a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military.” 

“Please. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, Queen. What, you spent five years on an island with no room service and suddenly you found religion?” Dig scoffed.

”Not religion. Purpose.” I said.

”You’re not much better.” Dig scowled. Oliver placed the brown book on the table. 

“This was my father’s.” Oliver said, but abruptly stopped when Carly came back with my food.

”Thanks.” I said. She nodded, and left. I dug into my burger while Oliver talked. 

Dig flipped it over, looking for a title. Finding none, he opened it. Oliver quickly closed it and set it back down on the table.

”I found it when I buried him.” Oliver said.

”I found it, actually.” I said, before taking another bite of burger. 

“I thought you said your father died when the boat went down.” Dig said. Oliver shook his head. 

“We both made it to the life raft, along with David. There wasn’t enough food and water for all of us, so he shot himself in the head.” Oliver said, with haunted eyes. Dig leaned back, eyes wide.

”And as much as he was doing it to give us a chance to survive, I believe he was also atoning for his sins.” Oliver said, “I need to right the wrongs done by my family. And I’m offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours.”

”Oliver, what are you talking about?” Fig asked. 

“The police never caught your brother’s shooter.” Oliver said.

”Hey, you leave Andy out of this.” Dig said fiercely. 

”The bullets were laced with curare. That’s Floyd Lawton’s MO.” I added helpfully.

”He is the sniper that shot David. And then I stopped him.” Oliver said. 

“Are you trying to tell me you took down Andy’s killer?” Dig asked, hopeful.

”I’m giving you a chance. A chance to help other people’s families.” Oliver said.

”The way he helped yours.” I put in.

”Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other?” Oliver asked, “They can’t do that anymore because a group of people... people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people’s throats. It needs to stop, and if it’s not going to be the courts, and if it’s not gonna be the cops... then it’s going to be me and David.” Oliver said firmly.

”And hopefully you.” I added.

I fumbled for my wallet, but Dig shook his head.

”I’ve got yours.” he said. I nodded my thanks, as Oliver and I stood up.

”I need to go to the washroom, Rob.” Oliver said.

”Me, too. Greasy hands.” I said, wiggling my fingers. Rob nodded and Oliver and I walked towards the back of the restaurant, where we immediately ditched Rob.

———

“I got your message. Is there a reason we can’t do this face to face?” Laurel asked. Oliver and I stood on the edge. Oliver and I both had voice modulators on, which seemed smart. 

“You’ve met with Peter Declan.” Oliver said. 

“You were right. He might be innocent.” Laurel admitted. I stood silently, looking out over the city. 

“Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered.” Laurel told us. 

“Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify.” I said.

”So he can speak.” Laurel noted, “And the guy’s already testified. Matt Istook. Camille’s supervisor. Only, he says that she didn’t say a word to him.”

”He could be lying.” Oliver said.

”Well, if he is, then he’s very convincing.” Laurel said, “He had the jury and the police believing him.”

”He hasn’t been questioned by us.” I said. 

“I didn’t become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody.” Laurel said. 

“We do what’s necessary. What people like Peter Declan need.” Oliver said.

”If what you two are doing isn’t wrong, then why are you hiding your faces with hoods?” Laurel asked.

”To protect the people we care about.” Oliver said. 

“That sounds lonely.” Laurel said.

”It can be.” I said. 

“But not today.” Oliver growled. He fired a grappling arrow and zoomed off. Laurel turned towards me.

”You seem like the nicer of the two of you. Please don’t hurt Matt Istook anymore than you have to.” Laurel pleaded. I looked at her, my face obscured by the hood.

”I’ll do my best.” I said, then shot off my own grappling arrow and zoomed off. 


	8. An Innocent Man, Part 2

“Matt Istook.” Oliver growled. Against my advice, Oliver had knocked out Matt Istook with a dart, then taken him here, to the train tracks I now stood beside. Matt was kneeling on the tracks while Oliver stood over him. I’d been allowed to come only because this wasn’t going to be a fight. Hopefully.

”You’re them. Those hood guys.” Matt said fearfully, looking between me and Oliver, “You’re the guys who’ve been terrorizing the city.” 

I scoffed.

”Peter Declan. Your lies helped put him on death row.” Oliver said gruffly, ignoring Matt’s comment, “Now, either it’s time to tell me the truth, or it’s time for the 10:15 to Bludhaven.” 

“Okay, okay, I-I... uh, Brodeur paid me t-to say that Camille never spoke to me, b-but I didn’t have ANYTHING to do with her death. I swear.” Matt groveled.

”Oh, God, please. I-I’ll do anything. Y-you can have the file!” Matt offered as the sounds of the train grew steadily closer.

”What file?” I demanded.

”Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur!” Matt shouted. 

“Where is it?” Oliver roared.

”Let me go and I’ll tell you.” Matt said shakily. The train was close now. 

Oliver walked past Matt.

”Hey! What are you doing?” I called after him. I unsheathed my sword and went to cut the chain holding Matt’s wrist to the tracks.

Oliver held out an arm, stopping me. I looked at him, incredulous.

”He’s going to die.” I said in disbelief. 

“The file’s in my desk! You can have it! Just save me!” Matt was screaming. The train was right there, and the three of us were illuminated in its headlights.

Oliver fired an arrow at the chain, breaking it, and Matt threw himself off the tracks just as the train would have hit him. 

My eyes were wide open with shock. I couldn’t believe Oliver had come that close to killing someone who was willing to cooperate. Killing somebody who was shooting at you was very different from killing someone in cold blood. I wasn’t sure I could handle this new, cold Oliver.

———

_The archer was roasting meat over the fire, while Oliver and I sat opposite each other, the fire between us. It kept us warm, but the smell of the cooking meat kept me hungry, unfortunately._

_”What is that?” Oliver asked, staring at what the archer was cooking. The archer said nothing.  
_

_”I’m so hungry.” Oliver said, standing up, “It smells really good.”_

_Oliver approached the fire, hand outstretched. But the archer grabbed his hand and did a complicated move that sent Oliver crashing backwards, crying out in pain.  
_

_“Um... may I please have some?” I asked politely. The archer studied me, but said nothing, simply continued to cook the meat.  
_

_“Hey, fine. Don’t share.” Oliver grunted.  
_

_“Hey.” the archer said, and pointed. He made a motion with his hands, a motion for snapping a neck. I glanced at the bird in the cage.  
_

_“Shengcun.” the archer said._

_”I’m not gonna kill the bird.” Oliver said._

_”Then I will.” I said, and climbed shakily to my feet. I was so hungry, there wasn’t a lot I wouldn’t do right now to get food. I staggered towards the bird’s cage, kneeling in front of it.  
_

_“Shengcun.” the archer repeated._

———

I tossed a file onto Laurel’s desk right after I cut the lights to the office in CNRI, her law firm. After the whole train debacle, I’d told Oliver firmly that I’d be doing the handoff. He needed to go cool off. He’d been angry, but ultimately understood. He had almost killed Matt Istook tonight. Cold blooded murder. 

“A gift from Matt.” I said, my voice modulator on. 

“What’s in here?” Laurel asked me, confused.

”The dirt that Camille Declan brought to Matt Istook about Jason Brodeur. Matt was paid off to lie under oath. Camille did blow the whistle, and Brodeur covered it up.” I said, “Is it enough to save Peter Declan?”

”As an attorney, I never would have gotten a file like this.” Laurel said, “I always thought the law was sacred, it, it fixed everything.” 

“The law does a lot of good, but it can also be exploited. That’s why I’m here. To stop those doing the exploiting.” I said, “Do you think that’s wrong?”

”I think there’s too many people in this city who only care about themselves.” Laurel said firmly, “People who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people. Someone like you.” 

I noticed a faint blush on Laurel’s cheeks.

”I’m just one half of the team.” I shrugged humbly.

”No. You’re the one who cares about people. I’ve seen it with this Declan case. The other guy doesn’t show emotion. He just has facts. You... you seem like a hero.” Laurel said.

”Do you think he’s a villain?” I asked, unsure what I wanted to hear her answer. 

“No. But I think that if you weren’t there, Matt Istook would be dead tonight.” Laurel said.

”I was there, and he almost did die.” I confessed.

”But he didn’t.” Laurel said. She opened the file, and I turned and left, turning the lights back on as I went. 

———

“David.” a voice said. I turned to see Thea walking towards me. I’d just come down the stairs and was headed for the kitchen. 

Thea wore a white crop top with an image of a rib cage over her ribs. Weird choice. The strip of smooth skin between the bottom of her top and the top of her light blue pants drew my gaze, until I forced my eyes up to meet hers.

”What’s up?” I asked her.

”Not much. How’s your wound healing?” Thea asked me.

”I don’t know. It’s been hurting a lot more in the past forty minutes.” I admitted. Thea looked concerned. 

“Are you OK?” she asked me. 

“I think so.” I said. But suddenly my vision was swimming and I crumpled. 

———

I woke up to see Thea leaning over me, eyes worried.

”David. David. Are you alright?” she asked me. I groaned. A glance around confirmed I was still where I’d fallen, in the hallway.

”How long have I been out?” I blinked.

”Like, five minutes. What happened? You passed out.” Thea said, and I saw genuine panic in her eyes.

“I... I don’t know what happened.” I admitted.

“Well, I do. You broke out of the hospital, and you weren’t finished healing. If you weren’t on the floor after passing out, I’d be hitting you right now.” Thea told me sternly. I laughed.

”Ok, ok. I get it.” I grinned at her. 

“Good. Now, I’m going to help you to your bedroom, and you’re going to stay in your bed for a very long time.” Thea ordered.

”Understood, Nurse.” I joked. Thea raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. I slung an arm over her shoulder, and she helped me stagger up the stairs, down the hall, and then I dropped into bed, where I did fall asleep and rest.

———

The following night, after Oliver had helped me escape the fearsome Nurse Thea, we met with Laurel (our hoods on) to confer about the Declan case.

”We’re not done yet.” Oliver said to Laurel.

”Trust me. I’m an attorney, we’re done.” Laurel sighed. 

“What would you need to free him?” I asked. I was leaning against a wall, and neither Oliver nor Laurel knew that that wall was the only thing keeping me standing. 

“At this point, nothing more than a signed confession from Brodeur.” Laurel said sadly.

Oliver immediately started walking. 

“Where are you going?” Laurel called to him.

”To get a confession.” he said, then he glanced at me.

”Go to the bunker.” he said to me. I nodded. Oliver grapple arrowed away.

Laurel turned to me.

”Is he going to kill Brodeur? Why won’t he let you go with him?” Laurel asked me.

”No, probably not. And I’m injured.” I said. 

“Injured? What happened?” Laurel asked.

”Our targets have a lot more security now than when we first started. One of the security guys got me with a few bullets.” I said.

”Do you need help?” she asked.

”No. No, I’m fine.” I said. Laurel nodded disbelievingly. I forced myself upright, walking slowly to the edge of the roof, where I lifted my bow, and with trembling arms, pulled back the string to fire a grappling arrow, and swung. 

———

Back in the bunker, I undressed quickly, and examined the wound. I immediately found out what the problem was. The stitches had tore, and there was now a gaping hole in my stomach. I grabbed Oliver’s sewing kit, and tried to fix it, but my hands were shaking furiously. I cried out in pain when the sewing needle dug into the wound after a particularly big shake and the edges of vision started to go dark.

”Oh, hell.” I muttered, before I passed out, my body falling out of the chair I was sitting in. 

———

_I reached into the cage with quivering hands, and grabbed the bird with two hands. Oliver stopped me, pushing me back roughly._

_”No. No, we’re not savages. Not like him.” Oliver spat, and we both looked to the archer who was calmly doing something with straw and wood._

_”I’m starving.” I said miserably._

_”Me too.” Oliver said. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Oliver broke it.  
_

_”I’ve never killed anything before.” he said, and reached into the cage. I couldn’t understand why he hadn’t let me kill the bird, but was now going to do it himself.  
_

_He held the bird in his hands._

_”I’m sorry.” he told it, then reached for the bird’s head, and with a savage twist, he snapped it. He leaned back against the cave wall, staring at the hand he’s snapped the bird’s neck with._

_———_

When I woke up, I found that my wound had been sewed, and heard the familiar noise of Oliver shooting tennis balls. 

I sat up, groaning. 

“What happened?” I asked.

”With the case? Or to you?” Oliver asked.

”Both.” I said, scooting so my back was against the desk.

”After I left the rooftop, I went to pay Brodeur a visit. After some interrogation, he told me that his people were going to kill Peter Declan. I rushed to the prison to find a mass breakout ensuing, and... and Laurel was there. I helped them survive, but... she hates me now. I almost killed a guy who attacked her. Looks like you’ll be the middle man from now on. Then I came back, and found you passed out, your wound bleeding. Why didn’t you tell me your stitches broke?” Oliver demanded.

“Never looked. I don’t think they were really broken until I swung on those grappling arrows after leaving Laurel. That’s when I passed out last time, too.” I admitted.

”Alright. But you’re on the mend. No more vigilantism for you. I let you come to the non-fighting things, but it seems even that was a mistake.” Oliver said. I nodded.

”Alright, alright. Let’s go home.” I said. He offered me a hand up, and I took it.

———

The next day, Oliver went to the bunker to wrap up the Declan case. I stayed home and watched TV on the living room couch, while Thea brought me snacks as I was apparently now incapable of moving, in her mind. I gotta say, there were worst ways to spend a day then to have a pretty girl doting on you. 

———

_Oliver and I were eating ravenously the cooked meat from the bird he’d killed. The archer came over and sat down in front of us._

_”Shengcun.” he said._

_”Yeah. Bird. I know.” Oliver said.  
_

_“Shengcun not mean bird.” the archer said in English, “Shengcun mean survive.”_

_I was floored._

_”You speak English?” I asked, shocked.  
_

_“You want survive this place, bird not last thing you kill.” the archer promised. He held up the picture of Laurel._

_”And forget her.” he said, “You look at that all day, you not survive this place.”_

_———_

“Oliver Queen! David Hale!” a voice yelled. I looked up from the TV. Thea, beside me, frowned. Oliver and Dig came in from a side room that was empty.

”You can’t just barge in here!” I heard Walter shout.

”Well, I got a badge and gun that say different.” Detective Lance’s distinctive voice said. 

I stumbled to my feet, walking out into the entry hall, partially leaning on Thea. A mass of cops stood there, Lance and his partner among them.

”What’s happening?” Thea shouted. 

”Oliver Queen, David Hale, you’re under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice.” Lance said, “Aggravated assault--“

”Walter, stop them!” Thea begged as cops grabbed me and put handcuffs on me. I saw Oliver getting the same treatment.

”-Trespassing, acting as a vigilante-“ Lance continued.

”Are you out of your mind?” Oliver roared.

”-and murder.” Lance finished. 

“You have the right to remain silent.” Lance’s partner said, grabbing me by the arm. Lance grabbed Oliver’s, and we were hauled out of the Queen mansion roughly. A glance over my shoulder showed Moira, Walter, and Thea standing there, looking horrified. Walter was already dialing somebody on his phone, and my heart broke at the sadness and fear on Thea’s face. 


	9. Damaged, Part 1

_The archer fired an arrow that whooshed through the quiet morning, and killed a rabbit._

_“Dinner.” he said, gesturing with the hand holding the bow._

_”Oh, come on.” Oliver said, “Hey, I got an idea. Why don’t you let me shoot the bow, and you can go pick up the bloody, dead disgusting animal.”  
_

_The archer held out the bow to Oliver._

_“What?” Oliver asked._

_”Try.” the archer said, “Breathe, everything breathe.”  
_

_“Breathe, aim, fire.” the archer instructed. He pulled back the bowstring then slowly brought it back to it’s normal position. He handed the bow and an arrow to Oliver, who took them awkwardly.  
_

_“Aim that tree.” the archer pointed to a sturdy looking tree. Oliver fitted the arrow to the bowstring, then placed his fingers on either side of it, gripping it. He lifted the bow._

_”Breathe.” the archer advised. Oliver did, pulling back the arrow. He let it fly, and the arrow did a sad flight, way off from the tree, and with very little force behind it._

_The archer said something in a foreign language._

_”What does that mean?” I asked interestedly._

_”Your friend will die badly.” he said. I laughed, and Oliver gave a sarcastic nod._

_”Get.” the archer said. Oliver growled._

_”Hey. I got it this time.” I said, and walked forwards. I walked through the thick vegetation, and saw Oliver’s poorly shot arrow stuck in the trunk of a fallen tree. I went to pick it up, and a strong hand was clapped over my mouth. I struggled but more hands grabbed me and hauled me away.  
_

_“David, I can grab my own arr-“ Oliver said, walking into the small clearing I was standing in. He saw me being held by a soldier, and started to cry out, but another one grabbed him.  
_

_We were hauled through the forest, until we reached another soldier who knelt down when he saw us approach. He opened a little door in the ground, and the soldiers tossed us down it. We rolled down the ramp it led down onto, shouting in pain as we hit our bodies on wooden supports or rocks. They closed the cellar door, and Oliver scrambled to his feet._

_”Wait, wait! You can’t leave us here!” he begged, sticking his handcuffed hands up through the bars of the door._

_One of the soldiers hefted his gun and brought it down hard on Oliver’s fingers. He cried in pain._

_”Oh, God!” he yelled.  
_

_”Please! We didn’t do anything!” I yelled. But it was no use._

———

Oliver and I were approached by news people as the police hauled us up the steps of the precinct. Our fingerprints were taken, and we got to do those fun mugshots, you know the ones where you hold the board with your name on it in front of a height chart. 

But being actually arrested took a lot of the fun out of it. 

———

“This is a mistake.” Oliver said immediately.

Oliver and I sat opposite Detective Lance in the precinct, our hands cuffed to the table.

”I’ll be asking you a few questions. Standard stuff for the report.” Lance said, ignoring Oliver’s words. 

“Have you been arrested before, Hale?” he asked me. 

“No.” I shook my head.

”How about you, Queen? Oh, wait, I know the answer to that one. Plenty of times.” Lance said.

”Like I said, this is a mistake.” Oliver said.

”As far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was not shooting you down at the docks when I had the chance.” Lance said.

”I’m not who you think I am.” Oliver said.

”Oh, you’re exactly who I think you are. You’re a dangerous menace who doesn’t care who he hurts, except now you’re doing it with bows and arrows instead of trust funds and yachts. You even roped a kid into doing this.” Lance said venomously.

”Detective. You hate me. I get it. But that doesn’t make me a vigilante.” Oliver said calmly.

”No, but the security camera footage of you from the Unidac auction with a green hood does that pretty well.” Lance said. He turned to me.

”And if Oliver learned to fight and shoot on that island, it stands to reason you’re his accomplice.” Lance said. 

“As I said, I ran into the stairwell once I heard the shooting, I saw a duffel that I thought maybe belonged to the shooter. I grabbed it, looked inside, and saw... a hood.” Oliver recounted. Fortunately, I didn’t need a cover story for that event, as during that time I was in an ambulance fighting curare poisoning and a sniper bullet to the stomach. 

“And what, you took it home with you? ‘Cause we can’t find it.” Lance said. Oliver smiled dryly.

”And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your little homecoming bash.” Lance said.

”Detective, sir, Oliver drank so much at that party, I’m surprised he was able to stand, much less aim a bow.” I said helpfully.

”And besides, those were all coincidences.” Oliver said.

”No. When they all pile up, they become evidence.” Lance said. 

“Queen’s parents are here.” a cop said, opening the door.

”Tell ‘em to wait.” Lance said gruffly. 

“I want to see my son!” Moira’s voice came, and she muscled past the cop, Walter on her heels. 

“I’m in the middle of an interrogation here!” Lance said.

”Detective Lance, I know you hate my family, but I had no idea you’d go so far as to arrest my son and his friend without any grounds whatsoever!” Moira thundered. 

“I have solid grounds, and I have evidence.” Lance said, standing up. 

“Which you can present to the boys’ attorney when he gets here.” Walter said, “Until then, this interrogation is over, detective.”

”Sure.” Lance said, after glaring at Oliver, “You have fifteen minutes.”

Lance and the cop left, leaving me and Oliver with Moira and Walter. 

“Detective Lance appears to be on some personal vendetta.” Walter assured us.

”He is. He blames me for the death of his daughter.” Oliver said grimly, “He also thinks we dress up in green hoods and shoot people with arrows.”

”The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here.” Walter counseled. 

“Fine. I want Laurel.” Oliver said.

”Oh, I want Laurel, too.” I agreed.

Moira and Walter scoffed.

”Brilliant.” Walter mumbled. 

“Oliver, I don’t think your ex-girlfriend can be counted on to be objective here!” Moira said.

”Uh, no offense, Mrs. Queen, but I think Laurel is an excellent attorney. I’d very much like her to defend me, and she has the professionalism to stay objective.” I put in.

”And she knows me better than anyone. She knows that I could never be this guy.” Oliver said, “Walter, you say Lance has a vendetta?” 

“Yes.” Walter nodded. 

“I think Laurel can get him off it.” Oliver said, “He raised her to do the right thing. That includes representing two innocent men. So, mom... please.”

———

“Docket 81-9-4-1. People versus Oliver Queen and David Hale. Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing, and trespassing.” 

“Where’s your attorney, Mr. Queen and Mr. Hale?” Judge Moss asked. Judge Moss was a black woman with graying hair. 

“We’re representing ourselves, Judge.” Oliver said. I gave a firm nod. While this wasn’t Oliver’s greatest idea, I’d stand by him.

”I’m not sure that’s the wisest choice, Mr. Queen.” Judge Moss counseled. Oliver stood.

”I think it is.” he said, “We’re innocent.” 

“Then we’ll consider that your plea.” Judge Moss nodded to him. 

“Thank you.” he said, and sat back down.

”Now, as for bail?” Moss asked.

”Your Honor, Mr. Queen’s family owns a pair of private jets and well, on the subject of their wealth, I would point out there is virtually no bail amount that could guarantee his presence at trial.” the prosecutor said. 

“So then, I guess it’s good thing that the people’s case is so circumstantial.” Laurel’s familiar voice said. Oliver had a big grin on his face, which he quickly hid. We both turned around to see Laurel in a pantsuit, holding a file and a briefcase.

”Dinah Laurel Lance, Your Honor. I’d like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendants.” Laurel said. Oliver stood up to let Laurel have his seat, and another one was quickly brought up for Oliver to sit on my other side, so Laurel and Oliver were on either side of me.

”Mr. Queen’s wealth should not deprive him and Mr. Hale of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence.” Laurel said. 

“He is a flight risk.” the prosecutor said.

”Then minimize the risk.” Laurel said.

”The defendants are willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device.” Laurel said. 

“No, they wouldn’t.” Oliver spoke up, but the judge ignored him.

”Sold.” she said. 

“Your Honor...” the prosecutor started, but Moss cut her off.

”Bail is set at $15 million. Five million dollars bond. Defendants to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device.” she said, and banged the gavel.

”I knew you couldn’t resist saving my ass.” Oliver grinned at Laurel.

”He means thank you. And I say thank you, too.” I jumped in.

”You’re gonna make me regret this, aren’t you?” Laurel looked at Oliver.

”No. It’s gonna be like old times.” Oliver shrugged.

”Fortunately for you two with the legal case, there’s no way you’re those vigilantes.” Laurel said.

”I agree.” Oliver and I said in unison.

”Because they’re actually trying to make a difference. We both know that’s not really your style, Oliver.” Laurel said.

”Damn, man.” I chuckled. 

———

Oliver and I had our feet propped up as a cop installed our anklets. They weren’t particularly uncomfortable, and were slim enough to not look ridiculous when I’m wearing pants. Could be worse. Of course, it did track my movements, so there was that.

”Mom. It’s not that bad.” Oliver assured Moira. She stood beside Walter, while Tommy stood opposite us. 

”Yeah, it’s really not.” I agreed. The cop finished up.

”Okay, this device has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property, you’re golden. Any questions?” the cop asked. 

“Yes. I’m having a sizable get together here tomorrow evening and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool.” Oliver said. Tommy and Moira exchanged confused looks. 

”Wasn’t really a question.” I muttered.

”Pool deck’s fine, but step in the grass, they’re sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you.” the cop said. 

“Thank you, officer.” Walter said.

”Of course.” the cop nodded.

”A sizable get together?” Moira demanded as Walter showed the cop out.

”I’m confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make the most out of it.” Oliver shrugged, “And this party is going to be themed. I’m thinking prison, uh, Burning Man meets ‘Shawshank Redemption’. The invite says, “Come before Oliver Queen gets off.’” 

“Maybe a party’s not in the best of taste?” Tommy suggested, “You know, considering the circumstances.” 

“Tommy, the circumstances are why we’re having the party in the first place. David, you agree, right?” Oliver asked.

”Sorry, man. I’m still healing up from that bullet wound. I’m going to be in my bed with the TV on, and a big ass bowl of snacks.” I shrugged.

”Now, I’d say that’s much more sensible.” Moira agreed with me.

”No, we’re having this party.” Oliver said firmly. 

———

I was amusing myself by tossing Cheez-Its into my mouth while Oliver had his list open and was surfing the Internet for information on some potential targets.

There was a knock on Oliver’s bedroom door, and I looked up from my snack toss, which, by the way, I was amazing at. I mean, if you can shoot a bow with deadly precision, Cheez-Its are kind of amateur.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked. 

The door opened and Dig stuck his head in.

”Thank you for coming. Shut the door.” Oliver said. Dig did, and I looked at Oliver curiously. What was he up to?

”I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up to you two.” Dig said. 

“Except they didn’t.” Oliver said.

”Oliver, they got you on video.” Dig reminded him.

”I knew the security camera was there just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest us. All part of the plan.” Oliver said.

“BS.” I said, and expertly tossed a Cheez-It at his ear like a throwing star. It hit him on the back of the ear and he turned.

”Sorry, sorry.” I held my hands up. Scowling, he turned back to Dig.

”So... you wanted to get arrested.” Dig asked. 

“Well, we returned to Starling City and a few days later, the vigilantes appear. Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection.” Oliver said.

”So what part of serving yourself up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?” Dig asked.

”There’s more to it.” Oliver said.

”Well, there better be, for your sake, because your family is freaking out downstairs. Oliver, your mother and sister just got you back and now you’re gonna put them through a trial, maybe even worse? Don’t you care?” Dig asked.

”Of course I care.” Oliver said immediately, “The mission comes first.” 

Oliver spun his laptop around to face Dig.

”Who is he?” Dig asked.

”Leo Mueller. German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred M249 Squad Automatic Weapons.” Oliver said.

”Ok.” Dig said, clearly confused.

”Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns.” Oliver said.

”Oliver, don’t you imagine there’s enough trouble you’re in this week for the two of you to go after this guy?” Dig asked.

”I’m on bedrest.” I lifted my hands in surrender.

”I imagine what would happen if a street gang got their hands on military grade hardware. I imagine our city’s streets turned into a warzone.” Oliver said firmly.

”But you’re under house arrest, Oliver,” Dig said, exasperated, “which means you can’t just go after this guy.”

”Look, for now, I would just like you to shadow Mueller.” Oliver said, “I would like you to track his movements. I wanna know where the buy is happening.” 

“Okay.” Dig sighed, “How am I supposed to track him?” 

“Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes... we do love our toys.” Oliver said.

”Like Batman.” I agreed.

”Batman’s an urban myth.” Oliver scoffed.

”Sure he is.” I huffed. 

———

Oliver, Laurel, and I walked into the precinct. We were led to a back room where Lance and a woman in a pantsuit, the prosecutor, sat at the table.

”Thank you all for coming.” the woman said.

”No problem.” I said.

”It’s nice to get out of the house.” Oliver agreed.

”I’ll cut right to it.” the woman said to Laurel, “Detective Lance arrested your clients without consulting my office first. So, congratulations. I’m willing to accept a plea in this case.” 

“Absolutely not.” Oliver said. 

“Mr. Queen and Mr. Hale spent five years in seclusion on a deserted island, cut off from civilization. It is quite possible they’re suffering from some form of post traumatic stress.” the prosecutor said, “Given that, we would support a plea of insanity. Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility.” 

“Hell no.” I said immediately, “I have been in Hell since I was fourteen years old. I am not going back to be cut off from society again.” 

“Also, we’re not crazy.” Oliver added.

”Finally something we agree on. You’re not nuts, you’re killing machines.” Lance said bitterly.

”Actually, we’re neither.” I shrugged.

“There is nothing either of you can say to me that I would believe.” Lance said.

”We’ll take a polygraph.” Oliver decided.

”Uh, polygraphs are inadmissible.” Laurel told us quietly.

”In front of a jury. I’ll take a polygraph in front of him. He’s the one I need to convince. We need to convince.” Oliver said, tipping his head towards Lance.

”Seconded.” I agreed.

”I’m gonna need a minute.” Laurel told Lance and the prosecutor after glaring at us.

The two left, and Laurel stood up, smoothing out her own pantsuit. Once they were gone, she wheeled on us.

”Oliver, you’re looking at life in prison. David, you’re not much better off. What Spencer just offered you is a gift.” Laurel said. 

“I’m not crazy!” Oliver and I said at the same time.

”Again?” I muttered.

”I kinda want to take the polygraph.” Oliver shrugged, “And if we take it and we fail, then.. I will consider making a deal.” 

“We will consider making a deal.” I said, stubbornly standing by my best friend and pseudo-brother.

”Fine.” Laurel said, “I’ll set up the poly, and tell Spencer we’re not pleading out, but Oliver, you have a family. Friends, people who actually care about you. So don’t for one second think you’re the only person with something to lose here.”

I was silent. Laurel gave me a sympathetic glance.

”I don’t have anybody. All I have is Oliver, and if I go down, he’s coming with me. I can’t lose.” I said quietly. Laurel looked like her heart was aching for me, but she simply left. 

———

_Soldiers held Oliver and me, one on each of our arms, our hands handcuffed in front of us. They’d let us out of the cage after a good while of us in there, and I suspected we were being taken to their leader._

_I just hoped they speak English._

_We walked through a campsite where several soldiers are moving crates, cleaning guns, or other bad guy stuff._

_We were shoved into a tent, where we faced a man with hair the color of hay. The soldiers holding Oliver pushed him against the wooden pillar holding the tent up, but mine were nicer, and simply backed up._

_”Please, sit.” the man said in a posh accent, “You’re making me feel rude.”  
_

_The man was seated at a table, a glass and a can in front of him._

_I sat, and Oliver did so with a bit more difficulty.  
_

_“I do apologize for my men’s treatment of you two boys. They’re trained to view any stranger as hostile. I’m Edward Fyers, by the way.” he said, “And you are?”_

_I said nothing, waiting for Oliver to speak. I didn’t know if I could trust this guy. Actually, I did know. I absolutely couldn’t trust this guy.  
_

_“I’m Oliver Queen.” Oliver said, “This is David Hale. We were shipwrecked here. I don’t know for how long. My family has money. Lots of money. You’d be really well compensated for my rescue.”  
_

_”Well. I look forward to that.” Edward said, “But for the moment, let’s just talk.”_

_“About what?” I asked guardedly._

_”Well, for instance... this gentleman.” Edward held up a picture of the archer, “Do you know him?”_

_”No.” I said._

_”N-No. Who’s he?” Oliver asked. Edward sighed._

_”You know, I almost believed Mr. Hale. But you, Mr. Queen, are a poor liar.” Fyers said, “I’ve been polite. I’ll offer you one more chance before my manners leave me.”  
_

_“Hey, hey. I don’t know this guy. I, I thought I was on this island all by myself.” Oliver said. Edward looked to me._

_”No idea who that is.” I said firmly. If we were going to lie, our stories should at least match._

_”Do you know what this island is named, boys? We’re on Lian Yu. Mandarin for Purgatory. And I can make it feel like hell.” Edward said angrily, “I don’t know why you’re protecting him. You’re young, foolish. Perhaps you don’t know why either. Think on that when you’re begging for death.”  
_

_Fyers left the tent, saying “They’re yours now.” to someone we couldn’t see. Oliver and I exchanged worried looks, before looking at who entered the tent._

_It was a man. He wore an odd mask. The right side of it was black, the left side white. He had a sword over his back, a rifle in his hand, and ammo all over his battle armor. Two emotionless eyes stared at us from the holes in his mask._

———

“Hey, Speedy. One of the workers left a keg to far from the bar. Can you ask them to move it please? I got the, uh, ankle thingie. I don’t want to set off a SWAT invasion.” Oliver asked Thea. I glanced over at Oliver. 

Thea and I were on loungers on the back porch, talking about unimportant things. I noticed that during our whole conversation, she’d been playing with the arrowhead Oliver had gotten her, the one that symbolizes reconnection.

I could see the stark horror on Thea’s face at Oliver’s joking around. 

“Hey! It’s going to be fine. I promise.” Oliver said to Thea. 

“Yeah, well, when you and Dad left on the yacht, you promised me I’d see you in a few days.” Thea said, “Which didn’t happen.”

”This is different than that.” Oliver insisted, “David and I didn’t do any of this stuff, you know that. Right?” 

I could hear the unspoken question in the ‘Right?’ Oliver was asking if his little sister trusted him.

”You’re out all the time. You have those scars, and since you’ve been back you’ve been acting really weird.” Thea said. 

“None of this makes me some Robin Hood wannabe.” Oliver said. 

“And you gave me this. I mean, it’s an arrow head.” Thea said.

”Oh, man.” Oliver sighed, “Thea, I bought that in the gift shop of the Beijing airport.”

Thea looked down at the arrow head (which was NOT from the gift shop) with disappointment. 

“Now I’m sort of happy I didn’t buy you the shot glass with the panda on it, because then you’d be worried I’m the panda man.” Oliver joked. Thea smiled, but it didn’t seem like she was finding it very funny.

”You know, I, I knew you couldn’t be this person. I- I just... I can’t lose you again.” Thea said to Oliver. 

“Deal.” Oliver said.

”And, uh, dunno if you care about me, but I’m not going anywhere either.” I promised Thea. She laughed, a real smile on her face.

”I’ll get that keg moved.” she said to Oliver. 


	10. Damaged, Part 2

“Is your name David Hale?” Detective Lance asked me. I was hooked up to to the polygraph, Laurel was sitting on my left, and the Detective was sitting opposite Laurel, while the polygraph technician sat opposite me.

”Yes.” I nodded. He was establishing a base line. I knew how these work. 

“Were you born in Starling City, November 22nd, 1992?” Lance asked me.

”Yes.” I said.

”Is your hair green?” Lance asked me.

”No.” I said.

”Have you ever been to Iron Heights Prison?” Lance asked me.

”No.” I shook my head. Lance held up a sketch of me in my hood. The Oliver one sat on the table.

”Are you the man in this picture?”

”No, I am not.” I said calmly. But those words stirred a memory for me. 

———

_“Where can I find the man in this picture?” Fyers asked me. I was tied to that big pole in the middle of the tent, Oliver was on the other side of it, opposite me. Beside Fyers was the man in the mask._

———

The detective looked over to the polygraph for confirmation I wasn’t lying. The technician confirmed I was telling the truth. Or, I was beating the polygraph, anyway.

Lance licked his teeth to mask frustration.

”You help steal 40 million dollars off Adam Hunt?” Lance asked me.

”No, sir.” I said.

”Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for five years?” Lance asked.

“Yes, I was.” I nodded.

”How is that even relevant?” Laurel asked. 

“I don’t need to show relevance, but since you asked whatever happened to your clients on that island turned them into cold blooded killers.” Lance scowled.

”Alleged killers.” I couldn’t help but say.

———

_At my lack of response, the masked man ripped open my shirt, and cut two sharp lines on my abdomen, forming a big X. The sword he was using was sharp, and it cut deep. I screamed in agony._

_”David! Don’t you hurt him! He’s just a kid!” Oliver shouted angrily.  
_

_———_

_“_ Yeah, ok.” Lance huffed, “The physician that examined you reported that twenty or so percent of your body is covered in scar tissue. 

———

_The masked man drew the blade across Oliver’s chest, and he screamed in agony while I tried not to pass out from my own pain._

———

“The machine won’t work if you don’t ask a question.” Laurel told her father.

”Did that happen to you there?” Lance asked me.

”Yes.” I sighed.

”When you came back, you told everyone that only you and Oliver were on that island. Are you claiming your scars were self-inflicted, or that you and Queen fought each other?” Lance asked, lifting his eyebrows.

”No. We weren’t alone.” I said quietly, hoping this didn’t ruin Oliver’s plan too much, “I didn’t want to talk about what happened to me because... because it hurts.” 

“Why?” Lance asked me, like a cat with a mouse.

”The people on the island tortured me. Oliver, too.” I scowled. Laurel looked up at me in surprise. 

“Have you killed anyone?” Lance asked me. I sighed, and looked down at the table.

”Have you killed anyone?” Lance demanded.

”No.” I said forcefully. Lance and Laurel exchanged looks.

”You’ve been through a lot, kid. Torture? How old were you?” Lance asked.

”Fourteen.” I said numbly. My fingers found the straps on my arms and I pulled them off desperately.

”Send Queen in.” Lance told me as I left. 

———

Oliver’s rager was going strong. I, however, was not partying. I was laying on top of the covers of my bed, with Netflix on. There was a knock on the door. I glanced at it.

”Hello?” I called.

”It’s Thea. I brought snacks.” she said.

”You have food? Come on in.” I said. 

Thea opened the door, and walked in with a bowl of pretzels. 

“Pretzels? Nice.” I commented. Thea wore the same clothes she wore earlier today. A maroon tank top and jeans.

“Thanks. Whatcha watching?” Thea asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I scooted aside, patting the bed. 

Thea sat, leaning back against the headboard. I tossed her a pillow, which she put between her head and the headboard. 

“Thanks.” she said again.

”I am watching some show about cops solving murders.” I told her. She nodded.

”Huh. Are they doing good?” she asked.

”’Course they are. They’re the main characters. Things always go right for them.” I shrugged, grabbing a handful of pretzels. I glanced over at her.

”Surprised you’re not partying.” I said offhandedly. She smiled grimly.

”I’m not exactly in the mood for celebrating Ollie going to jail.” Thea sighed. 

I reached for my cup of tea, and found it empty.

”Damn it.” I huffed.

”Alright. I’ll be right back.” I said, getting up.

”I can get it.” Thea offered.

”It’s fine, Thea. I’m not crippled.” I scoffed. She laughed.

”Ok, ok. But don’t be surprised if you come back and there’s no pretzels.” she smiled. As I walked towards the kitchen, I stopped by Oliver’s room, as I saw the light was on. 

”Hey, man, how are things-“ I cut off abruptly when I saw the scene going on in his bedroom. His shirt was open, revealing his scars, and Laurel was there and they had seemed to be about to kiss.

”Uh... my bad.” I said sheepishly.

”No, no. You stopped me from making a mistake.” Laurel said firmly. She glanced at me.

“You have all those scars, too, right?” Laurel asked.

”I might have some more. I have a tendency to run my mouth. Really annoys torturers.” I admitted. She laughed, despite the grimness of the joke.

”I don’t know how either of you are alive, but I do know you’re not killers.” Laurel said. I nodded.

”Thanks. I knew we’d made the right choice.” I said, “I’ll, uh, leave you two in peace.”

I closed the door to Oliver’s room after Laurel rushed out, and went to get some more iced tea.

———

_”Amazing. The two of you have resolve I didn’t credit you for. Or perhaps, they truly don’t know anything.” Fyers said, the last part addressed to the masked man._

_I couldn’t see Fyers, but I could see the masked man._

_”We should put them out of their misery.” Fyers decided. He went to leave the tent, but was knocked down by a soldier’s body being thrown at him. The masked man wheeled, and I saw the archer come in, an arrow notched. He shot the rope pinning Oliver’s hands, then fired another arrow at the rope pinning my hands, freeing us both.  
_

_But we both dropped like stones, weak from the torture. The archer and the masked man were fighting, sword versus bow, and I used the pole to lift myself, with some difficulty._

_When I was upright, I heard a loud thud, and looked over to see the archer had taken down the masked man. He rushed over to us, taking Oliver to the side of the tent, cutting open an escape route for him. I stumbled over there, and climbed through the gap, and the archer followed behind me.  
_

_———_

Thea and I were having a pretzel tossing contest where I was letting her win, and I heard a loud crash. Thea looked over to the direction of the noise, as I did.

”What was that?” she asked.

”It’s a party. If I had to guess, someone got a little adventurous. I’ll go take a look, just in case.” I said.

”I could come too.” Thea said.

”Yeah, unless the guest in question is a special friend of Oliver’s. We are right by his room you know.” I reminded her. She wrinkled her nose.

”Ok, you go.” she said.

I laughed.

”Alright. Be right back.” I said. 

As I was hurrying towards the noise, Detective Lance came barreling around the corner, and turned to face Oliver’s room, before I could say a word, he shot two bullets. I rushed to the Detective’s side, convinced he’d just shot Oliver, and saw that a dead waiter was on the ground, a silenced gun in his hand. Oliver was panting.

What the hell had just happened?

———

Oliver, Thea, Tommy, and I were all downstairs. I was sitting on the couch opposite Oliver and Thea, the latter of whom was holding an ice pack to the former’s leg. 

Tommy sat in an armchair off to the side.

”Yeah. Yep.” Lance was on the phone, talking to somebody.

”How did you know I was in trouble?” Oliver asked Lance when the detective finished his phone call.

”Because when the guy was fighting you, he broke your ankle monitor.” Lance said. 

“Thea and I heard a crash.” I shrugged.

”You guys were together? Where?” Oliver asked. I abruptly realized I’d said something wrong.

”Uh... well, my room, technically.” I said. Oliver looked incredulously between me and Thea, but we were saved from having to answer when Moira stalked into the living room, Walter on her heels.

”Are you alright?” she asked Oliver, panicked.

”I’m fine.” Oliver waved her off. 

“Oliver.” Moira said. 

“Mom.” Oliver said, “I promise.”

Moira wheeled on Lance.

”This is your fault. By accusing him publicly, you made him a target.” Moira snapped.

”Do you have any idea who attacked Oliver?” Walter said peacefully.

”We haven’t identified him yet, but it must be someone with a grudge against the hoods, obviously.”

Lance knelt in front of Oliver’s ankle.

”Just got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. By the vigilantes. Multiple witnesses put them there” Lance said. He removed Oliver’s tracker, and I put my leg up on the table to get mine removed, which Lance did.

”In light of that, all charges against Oliver and David are being dropped.” Lance scowled.

”I’m truly sorry for what’s happened to your family, Quentin.” Moira said to Lance, “But would you kindly get the hell out of my house?” 

Without a word, Lance left. Quentin. Odd name.

”Mr. Lance.” Oliver said. Lance turned to look at him.

”Thank you.” Oliver said.

Lance nodded, and left.

———

_Oliver and I staggered into the cave, helped along by the archer. He put me on a cot, and helped Oliver to another._

_”I tell you two, island dangerous but you not tell them where to find me. You stronger than I thought.” the archer said. He handed Oliver a little pouch._

_”Take it. You stay, I lead them off. Share.” the archer said, nodding to me, then moved towards the entrance to the cave.  
_

_“Remember, everything breathe.” he said as he left, “You breathe, you survive here longer.”_

_The archer jogged out of the cave.  
_

_“I’m coming with you!” Oliver groaned, trying to stand, but a giant rock fell and blocked off the entrance. I sat up in shock as the dimly lit cave was engulfed in darkness._

———

“So you lied to her.” I summed up.

”Or maybe you just gave her a version of the truth.” Dig said, and I sensed some animosity there. 

“I told her what she needed to hear, Diggle.” Oliver said. The three of us were in the bunker, and Oliver was carrying his crate over to a table. He set it down, and Dig and I stood up to join him at the table.

”She was too close.” Oliver sighed.

”Sad thing is I think you actually believe that.” Dig said, “I think things didn’t go down exactly as you planned. You didn’t count on so many people having questions, doubting you. You didn’t think about what happens when you lie. Especially when you lie to the ones you love the most. When you were stuck on that island, plotting your grand plan to save the city, I don’t think you stopped to consider the effect it would have on the people in your life. Or how it might hurt them.”

”You’re wrong.” I said to Dig. He looked at me. I glanced at my silent best friend.

”It’s all he thinks about.” I said.

”And just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth... it doesn’t hurt anyone worse than it hurts me.” Oliver spoke up. He grabbed the hood out of the box, and turned and walked away. I grabbed my own hood, and walked after him.

”Where you going?” Dig asked.

”Mueller still has those guns and we have to stop him.” Oliver said. 

“Oliver.” Dig warned.

”He had his chance.” Oliver said gruffly.


	11. Legacies, Part 1

I watched with mild interest as Oliver and Dig sparred with the metal poles, their arms moving fluidly as they changed together like clashing swords. 

I had a spinning chair and cheese balls. I was amusing myself by trickshotting food into my mouth. 

“Ooh, almost had him Dig.” I said as Dig swept for Oliver, but Oliver leaned back quickly, dodging the blow. 

“Anchor the rear hand, Diggle.” Oliver advised. 

“Okay.” Dig nodded.

They began again, slowly clanging rods in a fluid pattern, then Oliver struck his face with one.

“Variable acceleration. Both moving at the same speed, change it up, throw your opponent off his game.” Oliver said.

”Kick his ass, Dig!” I cheered.

”Would you stop?” Oliver said, wheeling on me, but I was ready for that, and launched a cheese ball at him, landing in his mouth perfectly. I let out a whoop, as Oliver almost choked, but quickly caught himself, crunching the cheese ball. Dig laughed.

”Alright, alright.” Oliver said after swallowing the cheesy snack, “David, your turn.” 

I sighed and stood up, taking off my shirt. I saw Dig’s eyes widen at my scars, particularly the pronounced X on my stomach.

Oliver walked over, and extended the short metal poles. I took them, and Oliver took my bowl of cheese balls, dropped into my favorite chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. I grinned wryly at his imitation of me.

”Begin!” he called, then tossed a cheese ball up in an arc that landed perfectly in his mouth.

”I’ll go easy on you, man.” I told Dig. He chuckled, clearly confident he could best me. The man was admittedly built like a tank.

”Hey, David?” Oliver asked, “Could you at least let him get some practice in with the poles before you kick his ass?” 

“We’ll see.” I shrugged, and took a fighting position. As Oliver had requested, I spent about three minutes doing that routine with the poles where each of our weapons clanged perfectly. Then I backed up, and tossed them aside. Dig looked at Oliver, unsure. Oliver simply made a ‘go ahead’ gesture towards me. Dig came at me warily with the poles. He swung one half-heartedly. I caught his wrist with one hand, and with my other hand, smacked his forearm. He dropped the pole. I swung myself around, and judo-flipped him.

He let out a pained grunt, and Oliver laughed, leaping to his feet. As he walked past me towards the computer monitors, he held up his hand for a high five, and I obliged him. 

I offered Dig a hand up, which he took.

”Sweet moves.” he said begrudgingly. 

“Yeah. Things you learn in a fight: don’t underestimate the little guy.” I nodded. Dig chuckled.

”Yeah, man. Don’t gotta tell me twice.” Dig said, rubbing his shoulder.

”Alright guys. This is tonight’s mark. Scott Morgan runs water and power in the glades. Jacks up the prices when people can’t pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter.” Oliver briefed us.

”Damn, that’s cold.” I said, earning an eyeroll from the two older men.

”Winter’s still at least a month away. Look at this.” Dig said to me and Oliver. He walked forwards to the computer monitor, and we all leaned in to see the article in question.

“These guys started at Keystone three years ago, then began moving West, hitting banks along the way.” Dig briefed. Oliver, who was zipping a grey hoodie up over his bare chest tossed me my shirt. I caught it, and pulled it on.

”This morning, they hit the Starling City Trust,” Dig continued, “Shot an off-duty cop. He’s in a coma and the doctors say it’s a coin toss whether he’ll make it.” 

“Wow.” I said quietly. 

“If he’s a cop, SCPD will be all over it.” Oliver frowned.

”Overwhelmed? Underfunded? Listen, these guys don’t hit one time. They hit two or three banks per city.” Dig said, “which means right now they’re planning their next job.” 

“I think you have the wrong impression about what it is we do. We don’t take on street crime.” Oliver said.

”Maybe I do, too.” I said, “Because I sure as hell thought our job was saving this city. If it’s under attack, that’s our responsibility, list be damned.”

”See? David agrees with me.” Dig said, and we both looked at Oliver.

“There’s more ways to make a difference than threatening millionaires, man.” I shrugged. 

“Don’t you start.” Oliver glared at me. He glanced at Dig.

”You don’t get it. My father died so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing this city, and I do that by taking out the people on this list. Every name I cross off this list honors that sacrifice.” Oliver said. 

“You can save the city another way.” Dig said, “There’s more options.”

”Not for me. Crime happens in this city every day. You want to fix this shit? Send David, he seems eager.” Oliver said, angry.

”Seems like you have a narrow definition of being a hero.” Dig said, and walked past Oliver. 

“I’m not a hero.” Oliver said quietly, so quietly only I could hear him.

_———_

_I heard the sound of ripping paper and knew without looking that Oliver was tearing out more pages of his dad’s journal, to keep stoking the fire. He’d been doing it for a while, as stuck in this cave, in the cold, that fire kept us warm.  
_

_“Dad?” Oliver gasped. I looked up sharply, but saw no one. Oliver scrambled to his feet, stumbling back into a cave wall, staring in horror at empty air.  
_

———

“Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship. Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team.” I heard Oliver saying in a falsetto voice as I entered the mansion. My cheeks were probably red with the cold, my dark hair was messed up from the wind, and my hands were like little ice cubes.

”Who’s C-Carter Bowen? Oliver’s new man-crush?” I grinned, though I was shivering a bit. 

”Were you out walking in this cold?” Thea demanded.

”Yes?” I said, confused.

”I’m sure I didn’t make that big of a fuss.” Moira said to Oliver. Thea glanced away from me to grin at Oliver.

”Oliver, Carter just got accepted into Harvard _and_ Princeton!” Thea laughed.

”Well, that’s because Carter got a perfect score on his SATs.” Oliver grinned. 

“Now, now did he manage to study and cure cancer?” Thea said with a beautiful smile.

”I don’t know.” Oliver said dramatically, waving his hands around.

”Alright, alright, enough. I get it, I get it. But they’re coming for brunch and I expect you to be there. David, you are, of course, invited.” Moira said to me kindly.

” _After_ you get some hot beverage into you. Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?” Thea said to me sternly.

”Coffee.” I said meekly. 

“I’ll be right back.” Thea smiled, and walked off.

”I have plans. So does David.” Oliver said to Moira.

”That’s fine. Brunch is tomorrow.” Moira said knowingly. I chuckled. 

“Almost got out of it.” I grinned at a mutinous Oliver. 

“Ooh, brunch with the Bowens. How sad.” Thea said, coming back with a mug of coffee.

”That was fast. Thanks.” I said, accepting it. I took a sip. 

“You, too, Thea.” Moira said.

”Snap.” Oliver said to his sister with a grin.

”Nobody says that anymore.” Thea rolled her eyes.

”Really?” I asked, but went unanswered as Oliver started talking.

”Mom. I can’t actually go.” Oliver shook his head, Thea standing beside him. 

“I haven’t seen the Bowens in years. So whatever it is you three have planned, I’m sure you can make the sacrifice just this once.” Moira said.

”Three?” I mumbled under my breath.

”Ha! You’re like an honorary Queen now.” Oliver grinned.

”Don’t say that.” Thea grumbled, and I was stung. Did she not want me around?

”We’ll be there.” Oliver promised. Thea scoffed. Moira gave her children a small smile, then turned and headed into the living room.

”I hate you.” Thea said to Oliver.

”Mm-hm.” Oliver nodded. Thea walked away from us, up the stairs, just as Oliver’s phone started ringing. 

“Yeah.” he said, answering it.

”On our way.” he said after a moment, when whoever was on the other end finished talking. 

I glanced at him, but his eyes flicked to where Thea had just disappeared to, and I nodded. 

We turned towards the door, but it was opened by Tommy.

”Hey, just the men I wanted to see. I just picked up a new sports car and I’m thinking we can open her up, pick up a few speeding tickets. Maybe even teach David how to drive?” Tommy asked.

”In a brand-new sports car?” I asked, aghast.

”That sounds great, but something’s come up. We gotta jet.” Oliver said, clapping Tommy’s shoulders.

”Oh. Uh, okay.” Tommy said, and I felt a bit bad for him. He just wanted to hang out with his friend, and Oliver was being kind of a jerk. 

I followed Oliver out the door, giving Tommy an apologetic shrug.

———

Oliver and I pulled our motorcycles up to Starling General, and Dig walked up to greet us, in his usual attire of a suit.

“You sure?” Oliver asked Dig as we walked up to him, “Scott Morgan doesn’t seem like the type who would try and kill himself.” 

“True, but it’s the best lie I could come up with on short notice.” Dig said. I laughed, but quickly cut off when one of the paramedics unloading an injured man glared at me.

Oliver wheeled on Dig.

”That’s the cop, isn’t it?” I asked quietly. Dig nodded. A woman walked up, probably the cop’s wife from the way she’d been tenderly holding his limp hand.

”Mr. Diggle, thank you so much for arranging my husband’s move from the county ward to Starling General. Now I know he’s getting the best care available.” she said gratefully.

”You really should be thanking this man, Oliver Queen. He’s paying the bill.” Dig inclined his head towards Oliver. I had to look away to conceal my smirk. 

“Jana’s husband Stan is a police officer.” Dig told Oliver and I, “He happened to be making a deposit at Starling Trust Bank.” 

“The bank that was robbed.” I said, back in serious mode. 

“I was so sorry to hear about your husband.” Oliver said to the cop’s wife, Jana, “Is he gonna be OK?”

”The doctors say the next 24 hours are crucial.” Jana sighed, “He should have just kept his head down, you know?”

”Ive known a few police officers in my day. Always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at risk.” Dig said kindly to Jana.

”Thank you.” she said to Oliver, her eyes glimmering with tears.

”You’re welcome.” Oliver said to her. She smiled. Conversation finished, she hurried after the paramedics transporting her comatose husband.

”You lied to me.” Oliver said, moving to face Dig.

”I thought it was pretty smart of him.” I said, sticking up for Dig. 

“Oliver, you asked me to work with you and David, not for you. And when you did, you said it was because you understand the kind of man I am. Well, Oliver, I’m the kind of man who doesn’t walk away when there’s a chance to make a difference. And neither did Stan Washington.” Dig said. Oliver walked off.

”Oliver, I’m not finished talking.” Dig said, turning to look at Oliver, “Where are you going?” 

Oliver was climbing onto his motorcycle.

”To go make a difference. Let’s catch some bank robbers.” Oliver said. I glanced at Dig, and held out my hand for a fist-bump. Shaking his head in amusement, he fist bumped me.

———

“See that guy right there? He’s got a temper.” Dig pointed out on the bank security feed we were watching. 

“And he shot Officer Washington.” Oliver said. 

“That’s right.” Dig agreed. 

“Why is it that I can watch TV at incredible high-definition, but bank security cameras are in black and white and grainy?” I asked. Oliver and Dig turned to look at me, but then turned back to the bank footage.

”College ring.” Oliver pointed out. The screen was frozen on an image of the shooter’s hand. 

“Well, high school most likely.” Dig said.

”That ring will get us an ID.” Oliver said. 

“Yeah, but even with photo enhancement, you’re gonna have a tough time getting a clear shot of that ring.” Dig said.

”But why? Why can’t it just be high-definition?” I asked. 

“No, but it left an impression the police would have photographed, it’ll be in evidence lock up.” Oliver said, ignoring me. He stood up and walked over to his green vigilante jacket.

”Please tell me you’re not going where I think you’re going.” Dig sighed. 

“Diggle, why do you even ask?” Oliver asked as he walked past Dig at the desk. My phone buzzed with a text from Thea.

”Lunch?” the text read. A surprising feeling of happiness bubbled up in my chest as I typed a response.

”Hey, Oliver, can you handle this on your own?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” he asked me.

”Looks like I have lunch plans. With your sister, believe it or not.” I grinned at him.

”What?” Oliver asked. I laughed as I headed up to the surface, where I could get a taxi. 

———

I walked into the restaurant to find Thea chatting with three girls her age. 

“David, hi! This is Brittany, Marie, and Justine.” Thea introduced me. 

“Hi.” I said, a bit uncomfortable. Brittany was a dyed blond with dark green eyes. Marie a Latina with brown hair and brown eyes. Justine looked to be a natural blond with ample breasts.

”Well, _hell-_ oh. _.”_ Brittany smiled predatorily. 

“Uh... so.” Thea said, slightly off-put. 

“Where’d you find him?” Marie grinned, her eyes sizing me up.

”Well, I wouldn’t say she found me. I was marooned with her older brother on an island for five years.” I said calmly. Justine choked on her green tea. 

“Oh my god! That must have been just... the worst.” Brittany said.

”Yeah, it wasn’t great.” I agreed. Justine nodded.

”If you ever need anyone to talk to, or anything.” she said seriously, and offered me her number, which she had on a business card, oddly enough.

”I’m, uh, I’m ok, thanks. I don’t like to dredge up those old memories anyway.” I said uncertainly. 

“Shall we order?” Thea asked, and I could have sworn I heard a note of strain in her voice. Odd.

”Yeah, sure. I’m starved.” I said.

”You're always starved.” Thea smiled.

”I’m making up for five years of being hungry.” I grinned at her. 

“Ahem, anyways. David... tell me about yourself...” Brittany said, licking her lips to wipe off the butter she’d gotten there from the little bread slices on the table.

”Well...” I started.

———

The next day, I sat on the phone with Oliver, listening to how he and Dig had discovered the crew who’d robbed the bank wasn’t a crew at all, but a family of four. I told him to hurry up for brunch or Moira would tear his head off. He laughed and said he was already on his way. 

———

“Well, I’m sorry Walter couldn’t join us.” a pretty dark haired woman was saying to Moira when I entered the dining room.

”Oh, yes, well, the Australian trip came up suddenly. He sends his apologies.” Moira told her friend, presumedly Carter Bowen’s mom. Beside her stood a tall, dark haired young man in a sweater and dark pants, with a tie visible under the sweater’s collar.

”And where’s Oliver?” the dark haired young man asked, “He’s not out of town, too, is he?”

”Well, I’m sure he’s just-“ Moira said but Oliver walked in.

”Stuck in traffic. One of the things I didn’t miss on the island, Sunday drivers.” Oliver said. Everyone smiled at Oliver when he entered.

”Sorry I’m late.” he said to Moira, who gave a small tut.

”Have you been introduced?” Oliver asked me. I shook my head.

”Bowens, meet David Hale. He has been my brother for the last five years of my life. David, this is Janice Bowen and her son, Carter.” Oliver introduced me.

”Heard a bit about you.” I said calmly to Carter as I shook his hand. 

“It’s so good to see you.” Janice said to Oliver, doing that fancy greeting thing rich people did with their little kisses on the cheek, “We all thought you were-“

She cut off abruptly. 

“Oh, well, we are just happy Oliver came home, and with a new friend as well.” Moira said. 

“Hm. Returning a celebrity, too.” Carter said, and he shook Oliver’s hand.

”How do you mean?” Oliver asked.

”Billionaire scion castaway for five years. You know, there is a bidding war for your life story. At least, that’s what my agent says” Carter said as everyone took their seats. If only they knew how incredible his life story REALLY was.

”Agent? I thought you were a neurosurgeon, Carter.” Oliver said.

”I know. It’s crazy, right?” Carter said, “One minute I’m publishing this book, on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis and the next there’s an agent trying to make me the next Dr. Oz.” 

Thea and I, who sat beside each other, opposite Janice and Carter, exchanged confused glances.

”Why would he want you to be a wizard?” Oliver frowned. Everyone laughed, myself included.

”For all our sakes, start reading US Weekly.” Thea sighed.

”Oliver doesn’t really read too much.” I grinned.

He chuckled. 

“Well, truth is, I just feel like it’s our duty as Starling City’s more fortunate to help those most in need.” Carter shrugged. 

“Oh, of course.” Moira said.

”Wouldn’t you agree, Oliver?” Carter asked Oliver.

”You’re the hero, Carter.” Oliver said. 

“So, now that you’re back, what are your plans?” Janice asked as Raisa put a glass full of fruit in front of Carter, “Will you be taking a job with Queen Consolidated?”

”I’m opening a nightclub. With David and Tommy.” Oliver said. 

Thea laughed, and I couldn’t quite hide a smirk either. 

“Sir, your liquor distributor’s on the line.” Dig said, walking into the dining room with a phone.

He leaned in close and whispered something in Oliver’s ear. Oliver’s eyes flicked to mine. 

“Sorry. Business.” Oliver said, standing up. I did, too. Thea gave me a pleading look. I gave her an apologetic half-smile.

Oliver and I walked out of the dining room where Dig met us, and he talked as we walked.

”If the rest of their MO holds, they’ll make their escape underground.” Dig said to us, “First Bank of Starling is located right above the water treatment tunnels. The entrance is located here.” Dig said, handing Oliver his phone. Oliver smoothly pocketed it as Moira walked up to us.

”Oliver. Where are you going?” she asked, unhappy.

”Something’s come up.” Oliver apologized, “I’m really sorry.”

Oliver, Dig, and I left, leaving Moira in the entry hall alone.

———

Bullets were flying. I notched an arrow, and aimed it at one of the Royal Flush guys, which brought to mind several bad jokes, none of which I mentioned.

Oliver did the same, and we let them fly. Oliver’s arrow netted the bag of money to the ground, while mine cut along one of their shoulders, nothing deep, but enough to draw blood. The arrow skittered across the floor of the underground tunnel as the guy cried out.

One of the Royal Flush guys opened fire on Oliver and I, and we dodged. He was a poor shot, honestly. Oliver jumped up on a ledge and shot the guy’s rifle from his hands, then flipped down to the ground and we took off running. I paused to grab a net arrow and re-secured the cash bag to the floor. 

“Our cash!” one of the guys shouted.

”Leave it, let’s go!” another shouted. They ran off. Behind Oliver and I, another squad of cops entered. Oliver and I both fired arrows at electrical boxes, which cut the lights. In the darkness, we left the cops and Royal Flush alone. We needed to regroup and find a new path forwards. 

———

“I should add ‘personal Internet researcher for Oliver Queen’ to my job title.” Felicity said. I laughed.

”Happily, I mean.” she said, seeing the serious face on Oliver’s, well, face.

”His name is Derek Reston.” Oliver said with a small smile, “We were close before I... went away and I wanna get back in touch.” 

Admittedly one of Oliver’s better excuses, though he didn’t have a very high bar to compare it to. 

“Guess you didn’t have Facebook on that island.” Felicity said.

”Nope. Not even a MySpace account. It was a very dark time.” Dig deadpanned. I laughed, and Felicity glanced between the three of us, before back down at her computer. 

“Well, there’s not much here that’s recent. No credit activity, no utility bills. Well, I guess you guys just have met at the factory.” Felicity said.

”Wait, what, what factory?” Oliver asked. Why could he not just smile and nod? Why was he so incapable of that small simple task?

”The Queen Steel Factory. Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in ‘07.” Felicity said as if it was obvious, adjusting her glasses slightly. 

“Derek Reston worked for my father?” Oliver asked in a dark voice.

”You weren’t really close friends, huh?” Felicity questioned.

Oliver said nothing.

”Looks like Derek was the factory Foreman until your dad outsourced production to China. About 1500 employees got laid off. Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract, so they didn’t have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your _friend_.” Felicity explained. Oliver looked away. 

———

_“You died.” Oliver told the air. I blinked in confusion._

_”I’m starving.” Oliver said. He held in his hand the gun his father had used to kill himself, “I’m gonna die anyway, and I just want it to be quick. I want it to be quick, like y-yours was.”  
_

_“Oliver, no!” I shouted at him, but he was hallucinating something fierce._

_“No, I can’t.” Oliver shook his head, “I’m not as strong as you think I am. And I’m sorry.”  
_

_He held the gun up to his head._

_”Oliver!” I shouted._


	12. Legacies, Part 2

Oliver pushed open the door of the office, and the three of us walked out.

”Restons just got home after five years of being away. Those factory guys hung out at a bar after work.” Oliver said as we walked, “David and I are going down there, hopefully Derek Reston wants to take a stroll down memory lane.”

Dig nodded. I pushed the elevator button.

”And if by some miracle, Reston’s there?” Dig asked as we waited.

”I’m gonna give him the chance to do the right thing.” Oliver said.

“Oliver, he already had his chance to do the right thing. It’s called not being a criminal.” Dig said. I chuckled.

”This is happening because of my father. Because of my family.” Oliver said.

”No.” Dig shook his head, “You’re worried about the wrong thing. It’s not your fault. The Restons aren’t the victims.”

”My family stole from this city.” Oliver said fiercely, “They hurt the people in it. And I am hell-bent on making that right.”

The elevator dinged and I stepped inside, followed by Oliver. 

“For Derek Reston, that means giving him the chance to make it right.” Oliver said as the elevator doors slid closed. 

———

“Alright, fellas. Thanks for playing.” Derek Reston said, and his friends stood up and left his table. Oliver and I got up from the bar and Oliver sat down at Derek’s table, opposite him while I sat on Derek’s left.

”Mind if we sit in? 

”Oliver Queen. The prodigal son returns.” Derek said.

”I’m David Hale.” I introduced myself. Derek nodded. 

”I didn’t figure you for someone who would hang out in the Glades, Oliver.” Derek said.

”My father used to bring me here after we visited the factory. There was a Pac-Man machine in the back.” Oliver recalled, a faint smile on his face, “I had the high score for... two months.”

”The last time I saw your dad, he was making a speech tell my crew not to believe all the gossip. That there was no way Queen Consolidated was moving production to China. A week later they closed the doors. I didn’t even get the two weeks vacation pay due to me.” Derek said bluntly.

”Damn. That’s pretty cold.” I said, folding my arms across my chest.

”My father made mistakes.” Oliver agreed, “He hurt people. When people are hurt, people are in trouble, they tend to make the wrong choices. Right, Derek?” 

Derek looked stunned.

”But those choices don’t have to define you.” Oliver said, “They don’t have to define who your family will be, because there’s always one moment when you can turn it all around. If my father had another chance, I think he’d do things differently. But time ran out for him.”

”How poetic.” Derek said, “That doesn’t help me get my house back, now, does it?”

”No, it doesn’t. No, all I can offer you is an apology and a job.” Oliver said, “Queen Consolidated has subsidiaries all over the country. I make one phone call, you start next week. So what do you say?” 

“How about I still have some pride left?” Derek scowled, “I don’t need charity from the son of the man who screwed me over.” 

“Okay.” Oliver nodded.

He pulled a business card out of his pocket and placed it in front of Derek. 

“If you change your mind.” he said. Scooting back from the chair, Oliver gave a parting remark to Derek.

”You and I have one thing in common. We’re both dealing with the consequences of my father’s actions. What he did then, that’s on him. What we do now, that’s on us.” Oliver said, and walked away. 

I grabbed a pretzel from the bowl sitting on Derek’s table and stood up to follow Oliver.

———

“What’s this?” Dig asked. I looked up from my phone, glancing at Oliver who was listening to the bug he’d put in Derek Reston’s jacket. I had admittedly very little interest in that, as after about half an hour of him playing cards, I’d went to grab some food. When I’d gotten back, Oliver was still sitting there, listening. So I’d sat a few feet away from him and was scrolling through ‘memes’. They were pretty funny, but I had to muffle my laughs, as Oliver always glared over his shoulder at me.

”I dropped a bug in Derek Reston’s jacket.” Oliver answered.

”I thought you were going to give the man a second chance.” Dig said.

”That’s what I believe in. I also believe in covering all my bases.” Oliver shrugged.

”I believe that’s called paranoia.” I put in helpfully.

Another signature Oliver Queen glare thrown my way.

Oliver turned up the volume for me. 

“-he wants to be set for life. Otherwise, what was the point?” a female was saying.

”Alright. One more.” Derek said.

”Now what?” Dig asked Oliver.

”We take them down.” Oliver said firmly.

———

I was bouncing on my heels in time with the music. 

“You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war.” I mumbled along as Oliver and Dig had a serious conversation.

”Monitor the Restons with this.” Olive said, handing Dig an earpiece, “When you get a line on their plans, we move.”

”And you’re gonna do another abrupt exit?” Dig asked.

”I’m getting better at it with practice.” Oliver said.

”Are you, though?” I joked as Oliver and I headed into the CNRI benefit gala. Laurel had invited us, and we’d agreed.

———

“This is a good song.” I commented to Oliver.

”It’s ok.” he shrugged.

”Not moody enough for you?” I rolled my eyes.

”Is that Thea?” Oliver asked suddenly. Sure enough, the younger Queen was standing by Tommy, and they were chatting while looking at Laurel.

”Looks like.” I nodded. Oliver started walking towards Moira, but I headed over towards Thea, who had seemingly traded Tommy for a glass of champagne.

”Hey.” I said.

”Hey.” she said bitterly, taking a long swig of champagne.

”What’s up?” I asked her.

”Well, Tommy- you know what? It doesn’t matter.” Thea said, waving a hand.

”What’d he do?” I asked, curious.

”It doesn’t matter.” Thea repeated. She took a long gulp of champagne.

”David. We need to go.” Oliver said. I nodded.

”We were here for five minutes and didn’t say hello to Tommy or Laurel. Why the hell did we even come?” I asked as Oliver and I headed towards the exit. 

———

“Redwood United Bank.” I mumbled to myself. 

“Shh.” Oliver hissed. He made a small sound, and in no time, the Ace of Spades came to investigate.

”Kyle Reston.” Oliver growled. Without another word, he shot an arrow at him.

”I came prepared.” Kyle Reston jeered, holding up a clear riot shield to block the arrows. He opened fire and Oliver and I ran, throwing ourselves behind the counter to avoid getting shot.

“You have failed this city!” I yelled, and shot him in the shoulder. He grunted, and used the edge of the shield to snap off the arrow’s body, leaving the head in his shoulder. 

Oliver shot an arrow that bounced off the shield, and Kyle charged, slamming the shield into Oliver. I wasted precious time changing from bow to katana, and when I reached Oliver, who’d been slammed through several glass walls, he’d kicked Kyle Reston back towards me. I grabbed him in a chokehold, and squeezed tightly until he dropped like a stone.

Oliver nodded curtly at me, and I turned as the security guard, having grabbed a shotgun, approached Kyle Reston, who’d recovered his footing. We could have handled this easily except for the incoming footsteps. 

“Hey! We’ve got this!” I roared at the guard, before Oliver and I both wheeled towards the incoming Royal Flush member. Oliver shot an arrow that knocked the gun from his hands, but he kept running forwards, towards his son who had the business end of a shotgun pointed at him. 

”Drop your weapon!” the security guard roared at Kyle, “Now!”

Kyle didn’t drop his weapon, and the security guard shot, but Derek Reston dived in front of it. I took the opportunity to take down Kyle Reston, slamming the hilt of my katana into his masked forehead. 

The guard lowered the shotgun, uncertainly.

”He’s bleeding out. Call an ambulance.” Oliver said to the guard, “Now!” 

The guard ran off to do just that.

Oliver and I knelt on either side of Derek Reston, while my eyes flicked warily to Kyle, but he seemed unconscious.

Oliver removed Derek’s King of Spades mask.

”Kyle. Kyle.” he whispered feebly. Oliver drew back his hood.

”God damn it.” I huffed. I did not draw back mine.

”He’s ok.” Oliver told Derek, “He’s just knocked out.” 

“It was... it wasn’t his fault.” Derek said, gasping for breath, “I turned my son into this.”

———

_Oliver pulled the trigger but no bullet came out._

_“Of course it doesn’t work. I’m hallucinating. The chamber was empty.” he said._

_”I’m not you.” Oliver whispered to nothingness, “I’m not... I’m not strong like you. I never was.”  
_

_“Dad? Dad! What does that mean? Please?” Oliver asked, “I don’t know what that means.”_

_I felt weird sitting here watching Oliver hallucinate, but I was exhausted, starving, and thirsty. I didn’t have the strength to get up and help him snap out of it._

_”How?” Oliver asked, “How do I do this? I can’t even get off this island.”_

_Oliver nodded at whatever the hallucination of Robert Queen was telling him._

_———_

Oliver drew his hood back up as sirens began to wail. Derek Reston went limp, and I checked his pulse.

Oliver and I looked up in the direction of the increasingly loud sirens. Quickly, the two of us sprinted away from his body as the police breached the bank.

———

“Oh good. You’re here. He’s been brooding non-stop.” I greeted Dig as he entered. Dig nodded at me, then glanced to Oliver.

”What went down wasn’t your fault.” Dig told Oliver after a moment.

”I didn’t say it was.” Oliver said. 

“But you were thinking it.” I said.

”You gave Reston a chance, man. That was more than he deserved.” Dig said.

”I’m not sure about that.” Oliver shook his head.

”Well, let me tell you this much. You say going after the guys on that list is the way you honored your dad? Well, if your dad could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he had hurt, the way you stepped up to try to help them, I’d say he’d be pretty damn honored.” Dig said.

”Maybe there is more than one way to save the city.” I smirked.

”Maybe.” Oliver agreed.

”By the way, Stan Washington woke up.” Dig said, “He’s going to be fine.”

”Good.” I said.

———

_Whatever had passed over Oliver dissipated, and he sank to his knees, panting hard. He glanced at me, unsure what I had heard. Weakly, he dragged himself over to the fire, and reached into the brown book, tearing off another page._

_He held it over the fire, and paused._

_”What is it?” I asked, my voice raspy after disuse._

_”Writing.” Oliver said, puzzled. He opened the book midway and held it over the fire, pages aimed towards it._

_He drew back after a moment, staring at the book._

_”My responsibility.” he murmured. He closed the book and set it down.  
_

_“I promise, dad.” he told the flickering flames._

_———_

I knocked on Thea’s door, holding a glass of water and an Advil, which was practically a running joke between us now.

”Hey, David.” Thea said tiredly. I smiled at her, and sat on the edge of her bed, handing her both the gifts I’d brought.

”Care to tell me what happened? You weren’t saying much at the benefit.” I asked her gently.

”If you wanna know. I... Tommy was being kind of weird yesterday. He, uh, he made it seem like he might have a thing for me.” Thea said. I felt an inexplicable tightening in my chest.

”Did he?” I asked, surprisingly myself with my own level of calm.

”No, of course not. I guess I’ve had a small crush on him for a while, and... well, I don’t really like him like that anymore. But the signs he was giving, I mean... it’s hard to say no to Tommy Merlyn. I was just angry at myself for thinking he’d be interested in a trainwreck like me.” Thea said sadly.

”Trainwreck? No, I don’t think you’re a trainwreck. No, when I hear trainwreck, you’re not the Queen that comes to mind. You have your own issues, but everyone does.” I shrugged.

”You don’t.” Thea said. I sighed.

”Yeah, I do. I just don’t like dwelling on them.” I said. Thea touched my arm.

”I didn’t mean to dredge it up.” she apologized.

”It’s fine, really.” I forced a smile.

”O-ok.” Thea said, dropping her hand. I moved towards the door.

”David?” she asked me in a small voice. I turned.

”Thank you.” she said. I smiled, genuinely this time.

”No problem.” I said.


	13. Muse of Fire, Part 1

“Jeez, you go out for milkshakes and miss all the excitement.” I said to Oliver as Thea and I walked up. 

Oliver said nothing, and Thea looked terrified.

”Is Mom ok?” she asked.

”Yeah. Come on. They just said she could have visitors.” Oliver said.

The two Queen siblings walked in to see Moira, who’d been present at a hit and run, and nearly shot. 

Thea leaned against the doorframe while I sat in one of the chairs, flipping through a magazine. 

———

“So, did you get the license plate?” Thea asked Oliver as the pair left Moira’s room. I stood up, tossing the magazine aside, and joined the siblings.

”What license plate?” I asked.

”The one of the motorcyclist who shot at Mom.” Thea told me.

”No, he got away.” Oliver sighed.

”Maybe you should spend a little less time trying to be a hero.” Thea said venomously, “You’re obviously not very good at it.”

”That’s cute.” Oliver said brightly.

”Wasn’t trying to be.” Thea said, “You left Mom on the street, alone and hurt. In the street. To get a license plate?” 

“You don’t believe me?” Oliver asked.

To be honest, I wouldn’t believe him either. 

“I love you. Mom loves you. But it’s getting hard when you won’t be truthful with us.” Thea said, an undertone of anger in her voice. She went back inside Moira’s room.

Oliver and I set off down the hall in silence.

”Detectives.” Oliver said, and Detective Lance and his partner, “Do you have any leads on the shooter?”

”Not yet. Did you get a good look at him?” Lance’s partner, Lucas, asked.

”No. He was wearing a helmet.” Oliver answered.

”Don’t worry. We’ll find him.” Lucas promised.

”My head of security is on his way. I want to make sure there are men outside my mother’s door.” Oliver said, “She needs to be protected.”

”Well, you know your family’s at the tippy-tippy of my list of priorities.” Lance said sarcastically. I chuckled.

”However, the guy she was with was connected, mobbed up to the eyeballs connected.” Lance added, “She wasn’t the target.”

Oliver stepped around Lucas and stalked off.

”Thanks.” I shrugged.

”No problem, Hale.” Lance said, and I stepped around Lucas and followed after Oliver.

———

Oliver went back to the bunker to train, but I decided that wasn’t a good way to spend the night, so I went to get dinner, and brought it back for Thea, who’d stubbornly refused to leave Moira’s side.

So, with take out from Big Belly Burger in hand, I walked into Moira’s hospital room.

”Oh, thank you!” Thea said eagerly, and I tossed her her burger, which she caught, then nicely handed her drink and fries. 

“I don’t suppose you brought me anything.” Moira said.

”I did, actually. If you weren’t up for food, I would have simply eaten it, but-“ I held up a wrapped burger, “I brought a spare burger.” 

I walked over to Moira’s hospital bed, and handed her the burger, then took a seat in one of the armchairs in the room, the one beside Thea, and dug into my own food.

”So, do you two have any plans for tomorrow? I don’t want my injury to get in the way.” Moira asked politely while we ate. Thea and I glanced at each other.

”No, I, uh, no. We didn’t have anything planned.” I shook my head.

”Hm. I see. Well, I do wish that I wasn’t restricting either you or Oliver at all times, but the doctor said I had to have a relative keeping tabs on me.” Moira sighed to Thea.

”I’m sure Oliver will take great care of you.” Thea promised. I laughed.

”What?” Thea asked me.

”Nothing. It’s just... it’s a little funny you think that Oliver will so easily give up his nightlife.” I shrugged.

”I don’t particularly care.” Thea said stubbornly, “I am going clubbing with the girls tomorrow night, and Oliver will have to be watching Mom.” 

I grinned at Thea’s stubbornness, which must be a Queen trait. 

“I’d like to be there when that conversation takes place, please.” I said, taking a sip of my drink. Thea smiled.

”Sure.”

———

“Speedy. Where you going?” Oliver said, as he and Thea descended the opposite staircases. I was beside Oliver. 

”Clubbing. Which is difficult to do when you’re in a house and not in an actual club.” Thea remarked. She looked good, dressed in a silvery dress. 

“I have to go out tonight.” Oliver apologized, “I thought you’d be watching Mom.”

”I spent the whole day with her. I thought you were taking the night shift.” Thea reminded her brother. Damn. I wish I had popcorn.

”I’m sorry, but this thing, it’s important.” Oliver sighed.

”You know, sometimes, Ollie, I just don’t get you.” Thea sighed, “And by sometimes, I mean ever.” 

“You’re actually not the first person to say that to me today.” Oliver grinned.

”Oh, why am I not surprised?” Thea said.

The door opened, and Tommy entered.

”Oh, nice dress. Where you headed?” he asked Thea.

”Up-“ Thea began, but I cut in.

”She’s going clubbing, while I am given the responsibility of watching Mrs. Queen.” I said. Oliver gave me a searching look, but I ignored him.

”Oh. Ok.” Tommy said. Thea gave me a huge smile. 

“Thank you so much, David!” she beamed, and stepped around Tommy to leave.

After Thea left, Tommy turned to Oliver.

”Hey, I heard about your mom. Is she all right?” he asked.

”She’s resting upstairs. More shaken up than anything.” Oliver said, walking into the living room, “I gotta run to this, uh, business thing, but I do appreciate you stopping by.”

”It’s no problem. Just so long as your mom’s alright.” Tommy said.

”Yeah.” Oliver nodded.

”Hey, one more thing.” Tommy said to Oliver as he was leaving. Oliver turned.

“Mainly because I don’t want you to find this out from someone else, that someone else especially being Laurel. Uh, we’re going to dinner. As in, an, uh, well, a date.” Tommy said seriously.

”That’s... that’s good.” Oliver nodded, “Laurel deserves someone special, and so do you.” 

“Thanks man.” Tommy grinned.

”I gotta run.” Oliver said.

“Alright. Absolutely. I-I’ll catch you later. And David, if you’re interested, I’m free pretty much any night. We can go out on the town, get you some action.” Tommy nodded to me. I laughed.

”Thanks, Tommy.” I grinned. Oliver moved to leave, then turned to Tommy.

“If you hurt her, I’ll snap your neck.” he said. My mouth was partly open in shock.

”I’m kidding.” Oliver grinned, and Tommy gave a nervous smile.

”Y-yeah. Ok.” he said.

———

“I must say, David, it’s very nice of you to stay here with me. I know both of my children are very...” Moira trailed off.

”Hard-headed?” I suggested innocently. Moira laughed.

”Yes, well, they have a tendency to clash. But you seem uniquely capable to defuse their arguments before they blow up.” Moira said.

“I am?” I asked, confused.

”Oh, yes. Oliver trusts you and relies on you like a brother. And well, you are quite close with Thea, aren’t you?” Moira asked innocuously.

”Uh... I suppose so.” I blinked, startled.

“Hm. Do you think I didn’t notice you two spending all that time together?” Moira asked dryly.

”Uh... platonic time together, I assure you.” I said hastily.

”Of course.” Moira agreed. 

“You sound skeptical.” I noted.

”I’ve never met any of Thea’s guy friends. Except one, who was extremely high when we met, and he conveniently never came around again.” Moira said.

”I’m not... well, I suppose technically I am, but not in that way.” I said, confused.

”I see.” Moira said, and sipped from her mug of hot tea. 


	14. Muse of Fire, Part 2

I walked into the bunker, and Dig looked up.

”Good, you’re here. Oliver should be-“ Dig said, and cut off as the phone rang. Dig put it on speaker.

”What happened?” Oliver asked.

”It’s what’s about to happen. You know Bertinelli’s enforcer Nick Salvati?” Dig asked Oliver.

”Yeah, we drank a scotch together. He seems like a real stand up mobster.” Oliver said.

”Yeah, well, he’s been paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money.” Dig said.

”Diggle, I’m trying to figure out who took a shot at my mother, not take on all of organized crime.” Oliver said impatiently.

”I can handle this one, then.” I offered. 

“David? I thought you were watching Mom.” Oliver said.

“Yeah, but then Malcolm Merlyn came over and said he was there to see her. Said he’d stay to keep tabs. I was out on a food run when Dig called.” I shrugged.

”Listen, Oliver, Salvati and his goons have already put four people in the hospital tonight. If somebody doesn’t stop him the poor bastard who owns Russo’s is gonna be next.” Dig said.

”Wait, wait. Russo’s?” Oliver asked.

”Yeah. That tasty fancy place on the corner of Adams-“ I said, but Oliver cut me off.

”I know where it is, David. I’m here right now.” Oliver said.

”Why are you at Russo’s without me?” I frowned, “I’ve been talking about it non-stop.” 

“I was having dinner with Bertinelli’s daughter.” Oliver admitted.

”Oliver, that’s not crime-fighting. That’s called going on a date.” I told off my friend loudly.

”I didn’t have a choice.” Oliver said.

”Yeah, well, uh, I’ve seen her on the web. You made quite the sacrifice.” Dig said sarcastically. 

“What’s she look like?” I mumbled. Dig glanced at me.

”Helena Bertinelli.” he told me in a low voice, gesturing to my phone. I typed it in and photos popped up.

”Jeez, Oliver. Really?” I asked, exasperated. 

“Salvati’s here.” Oliver said.

”Do you need help?” I asked immediately.

But Oliver had already hung up.

———

“I don’t understand. Why is she targeting her family?” Oliver repeated. I groaned, placing my palms over my eyes.

”For the millionth time, WE DON’T KNOW.” I huffed.

”Here I thought you had parental issues.” Dig grumbled to Oliver.

”It’s not a joke, Diggle.” Oliver scowled. I sat up from my position sprawled in an armchair.

”So what is the plan, then, Oliver? You have one dinner with the girl and suddenly we’re talking about feelings? If this was a ugly middle aged man, odds are he’d be in hospital or in jail by now. But because Helena’s pretty, you just forgive her crimes? She’s the reason your mother is at home recovering from a concussion!” I shouted, uncharacteristically angry. Oliver looked taken aback.

”David, I-“ Oliver said.

”No, man. You know what? I need a break.” I said, and stalked off into the night.

———

The next morning, after having calmed down some, I headed down towards the living room, when I heard the knock of the front door and hurried my pace a little bit.

After yelling at Oliver, I’d went and walked around in the cold city, and found myself at an ice cream parlor. A little place, ran by a family. I sat down at one of the tables with a cup of ice cream, and a robber walks in. 

My first thought was, what the hell. Who robs an ice cream store? 

Then the robber took a cupful of ice cream and ran. This city was so broken that a man, probably one with a kid, robbed an ice cream store just for a single scoop. What the hell was happening here?

Oliver and I had such grandiose plans, about hunting the causes of this pain, not the symptoms, but the symptoms are just getting worse as the causes strike out in fear and desperation.

“-with the arrows,” I heard as I descended the steps. Detective Lance looked up at me, but kept talking to Oliver.

”-was at Russo’s last night.” Lance said.

”And I was there earlier on a date.” Oliver said, feigning confusion, “So what? You think I’m the hood guy again?”

”No.” Lance said, “Your date. Helena Bertinelli. If I were you, I’d stay away from her. Her family’s bad news on a good day.” 

“As I told him. Unfortunately, all he sees is a pretty face.” I jumped in. Lance chuckled.

”Yeah.” Lance grinned at me.

”Why do you care about my well-being all of a sudden?” Oliver blurted.

”Few weeks ago, I made a mistake. Almost got you killed.” Lance admitted.

”And you felt like you owed me one?” Oliver asked in confusion.

”I did. As far as I’m concerned, this clears the books. I’d listen to your friend. He seems more intelligent about this sort of thing than you do.” Lance nodded to me. I nodded back.

Lance left, and Oliver closed the door.

”Hey, can we talk? About last night?” he asked me. I shook my head.

”No, I don’t want to talk about it.” I said firmly. He nodded.

“I understand.” Oliver said.

I went to walk away, but stopped. I glanced over my shoulder.

”If you need me in green, I’ll show up.” I promised. He nodded.

”Thank you.” he said.


	15. Vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the entire episode of ‘Vendetta’ as it wasn’t enough to break into two parts.

In the late hours of the night, I was on a walk. It was peaceful, mostly. I hadn’t gone home to the Queen mansion. I just... walked. All night. I had on my suit underneath my sweatshirt and jeans, and a shorter version of my usual katana was strapped to my back. 

I hadn’t yet needed to use it, but that was going to change. As I turned, I saw an alleyway that was populated by two thugs with knives. Standing opposite them was a couple and a girl in her early teens who was probably their daughter. 

I ducked back around the corner, and stripped off my clothes, and flipped up my hood.

Then, I sprinted across the street. One of the thugs turned and the sound of my feet rushing towards them. He lifted the knife threateningly. I leaped up, kicking off the wall and bringing my fist down hard into his cheek. He staggered, and I kicked him in the chest. He hit the alley wall, but the other one was coming at me. I ducked under a thrust of his knife, then sidestepped a second, and grabbed the wrist holding the knife. I smashed my fist into his nose, and he dropped the knife. I caught it deftly before it hit the ground and tossed it away from him, and brought my foot up into his crotch, and he let out a cry of pain as I used my other leg to kick him into the alley wall, where, like his friend, he sank to the ground in pain.

I turned to the family, who were cowering in fear.

”Hey. I’m not here to hurt you.” I said. I backed up from them, giving them easy access to leave the alley. The two adults exchanged looks.

”T-thank you.” the man said.

”No problem.” I waved off his thanks. The teen girl, a dark haired girl who would probably be very striking when she grows up, gave me a huge smile.

”Thank you. Very much.” she said, and then hurried off to rejoin her family. I watched them go, then turned to the two muggers. 

“I’m going to call the cops. You, uh, you stay put.” I told them.

———

I walked into Big Belly Burger, and Carly, Dig’s sister in law, greeted me. 

“Hi, David. You here for Oliver?” she asked.

”Oliver?” I frowned.

“Yeah. He’s here with that pretty, rich girl. Uh... Bertinelli.” Carly recalled. 

“I’ll take my usual.” I said to Carly, and looked around the restaurant. Sure enough, Oliver and the pretty brunette girl Dig and I had researched were sitting at a table together.

I sat down with them, catching the tail end of Oliver’s sentence.

”-when it is absolutely necessary.” he finished. Oliver glanced at me.

”What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Getting a burger. What are you doing here?” I asked, my eyes flicking to Helena, who had tensed as soon as I sat down.

”Helena, this is David. My... partner.” he said, emphasizing the word.

”Holy shit, Oliver. Did you tell her?” I demanded.

”I figured it out.” Helena said smugly. 

“Please tell me she’s not joining the team.” I pleaded with Oliver. He said nothing.

”He’s pitching it to me right now.” Helena smirked. I sighed. 

“This is stupid, Oliver. She’s a killer.” I hissed.

”What, like I’m not?” Oliver asked. 

“It’s not your opening move like it is hers.” I glared. She said nothing to defend herself.

”David, she has her reasons. Her own motivations.” Oliver tried to convince me.

”I’m not saying she doesn’t. I’m just saying she’s not doing it right. She’s not a hero.” I said.

”Neither am I.” Oliver said firmly. 

“Oliver wants to show me another way. A way so that I can get justice, without hurting people, like Oliver’s mother. Wouldn’t you want to help?” Helena asked casually. Cunning bitch.

”Yeah, fine. I’ll help. But only so I can keep an eye on you, when you inevitably betray us.” I scowled.

She looked at Oliver.

”Thanks for the coffee. And the sex. But I need some time to consider it.” she said, and walked off.

”The what?” I glared.

”Coffee. It’s a drink with lots of caffeine in it.” Oliver said, and then got up and left.

———

I walked into the bunker to find Oliver and Dig already there. 

“Good. You’re here. Has he made the ‘Helena isn’t bad’ speech yet?” I asked dryly.

”I’m getting there.” Oliver said. He turned back to Dig.

”As I was saying. Three years ago Helena was going to turn her father into the FBI. She put everything she had on him onto a laptop. Her father found it, and thought it belonged to her fiancée, and killed him.” Oliver said. 

“Listen, that’s a heavy thing, man. But it doesn’t change the fact that she is dangerous.” Dig said firmly.

”Agreed.” I said. 

“If Bertinelli retaliates against the Triad, or is perceived to the Triad, it’s gonna rain down hell and innocent people are gonna be killed.” Dig said.

”She’s lost. Whether she knows it or not, I can save her. Stop her from doing anything reckless.” Oliver sighed.

”Like murder.” I suggested, and got a glare from Oliver.

”Oliver, you can’t save her. Some people don’t change.” Dig appealed, but I knew Oliver was too damn stubborn.

”She can. I can help her.” Oliver said.

”I think you’re overestimating your powers of persuasion.” I cut in.

”I agree with David. This is going to end badly.” Dig said.

”I gotta try.” Oliver said. I sighed.

”Of course you do.” I muttered.

———

While Oliver went to appeal to Helena, I spent my time training. I grabbed my bow, and used the tennis ball launcher to practice my shots. 

“Hey, David. This was you, right?” Dig asked me. I glanced towards him. He was watching a news broadcast.

”Reports are coming in that one of the hooded vigilantes is helping out people in danger. While the archer-focused hood seems to be intent on playing Robin Hood with our city’s richest, the sword-wielding hood seems to be performing acts of heroism. He saved a family of three, the Sharp family, from knife-wielding muggers, and called the cops after defeating them to get the muggers off the streets. He also reportedly stopped three muggings, and two attempted rapes last night. People are hailing him as the Hooded Hero, but the cops are firmly sticking by their no vigilantism policy.” the news report was saying. I nodded.

”Yeah, that’s me.” I admitted.

”You did a lot of good, it sounds like.” Dig complimented me.

”Thanks. I’m not sure Hooded Hero works for me, though.” I grinned.

Dig laughed.

”What would you rather it be?” he asked me.

”Something badass.” I shrugged. He chuckled.

”Alright, man.” he said. 

———

I came into the bunker later after a lunch break to find Oliver and Helena there, working on archery. 

Helena was tossing things in the air, and Oliver was shooting them. I turned around and left unseen, wanting no part in whatever they were doing. I passed Dig on the way out, and just shook my head in exasperation.

———

I went back to the Queen mansion after that, and bumped into Thea, who was just getting home. 

“David, hi!” Thea greeted me. 

“Hey. How have you been?” I asked.

”Good. What have you been up to today?” she asked me as we walked into the living room.

”Eating, mostly.” I shrugged.

”That’s a shame. I was going to ask you to dinner.” Thea said casually. I forced an air of calm, and looked over at her.

”I never turn down food. What’d you have in mind?” I asked.

”Table Salt. It’s this new place opening tonight. Fancy, high-end.” Thea shrugged.

”Sure. What time were you thinking?” I asked Thea. She shrugged.

”Seven or so? I have a reservation.” she said.

”Alright. I’ll be ready.” I said. I walked towards my room with a big smile on my face.

———

When the car pulled up to Table Salt, I blinked.

”Jeez.” I said, “Look at all these people.” 

“It’s fine. We have a reservation, remember?” Thea reminded me.

”Alright, alright.” I said, and slid out of the car. I helped Thea out behind me, like people do in fancy movies. She looked amazing in a dark green dress the color of my vigilante suit, I noticed. 

I wore a simple grey suit, mostly so that I would match whatever Thea ended up picking. 

We pushed through the crowd into the restaurant, where, to my surprise, I saw Oliver, Helena, Tommy, and Laurel standing there. 

“It’s like a whole party.” Thea smiled as we walked up.

”Thea. Hey. What are you doing here?” Oliver asked.

”I’m here with David.” she smiled at me. Laurel gave me a subtle thumbs up. I chuckled.

”Mr. Queen, your table is ready.” said the blond hostess.

”When is our table gonna be ready?” Laurel asked feistily.

”Or ours?” I asked, with less hostility.

“When it is.” the hostess said with thinly veiled dislike for Laurel.

”Why don’t the four of you join us?” Helena suggested. 

“No.” Oliver and I said in unison. 

“We’re just gonna have a drink at the-“ Tommy said, glancing towards the bar.

”We’d love to.” Thea and Laurel said, not in unison, but close. 

Oliver and I exchanged glances. Tommy muttered something in Laurel’s ear.

”I’m sure I’m hungry.” Laurel said with a plastered on smile.

”Same.” Thea admitted.

”That’ll... that’ll be great, then.” Oliver said, holding up six fingers.

“Yeah. Sounds great.” I said.

Oliver and Helena followed the waitress. Tommy and I exchanged unhappy looks, and followed Laurel and Thea to the table.

———

“I had forgotten you filled your parents pool with beer.” Oliver was laughing with Tommy, “How many kegs did that take?”

”Roughly a thousand or so.” Tommy admitted. I laughed at that, as did Helena. 

“Your dad was pissed, I thought he was actually gonna drown you in it.” Oliver grinned.

”Yeah. Well, death by beer. There’s worse ways to go. Right, Helena?” Tommy asked, trying to be friendly with Oliver’s date. 

“Well, there are no good ways to die.” she said.

”Mood-killer much?” I grumbled. Thea laughed, genuinely, while Oliver glared at me. 

“So, uh, how did you and Tommy meet?” Helena asked Laurel.

”Actually, we’ve all known each other since-“ Laurel started.

”We’ve all known each other forever.” Oliver agreed.

”You three have a lot of history.” Helena concluded.

”Oh, tons. Oliver and Laurel-“ Thea stopped when Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel all gave her pleading looks.

“Sometimes a little too much.” Tommy said. There was a brief silence.

”So, how’s the nightclub coming along?” Laurel asked, looking between me and Oliver.

”Fine.” I said.

”Slower than expected. I’ve, uh... been busy.” Oliver said, and I snorted. Thea looked at me curiously. I leaned into whisper.

”Unsavory things.” I said, my eyes flicking to Helena. She understood instantly.

”Well, then you just be happy to have the extra help then.” Laurel cocked her head.

”What do you mean?” Oliver asked. I glanced at a worried Tommy.

”Laurel, I’m sure Oliver doesn’t want to talk about work right now.” Tommy said.

”You didn’t ask him?” Laurel demanded.

”Ask him what?” Oliver asked.

”Tommy said that he was going to talk to you about working for you at your nightclub.” Laurel said.

”Really?” Oliver chuckled. From the pained look in Tommy’s eyes, I didn’t think Oliver should be laughing.

”Sorry, I didn’t think that you wanted any responsibility at all.” Oliver told his friend.

”Oh, yeah. Who’d believe that?” Tommy asked, his voice raw.

”You’ve always wanted to get into business with Tommy.” Laurel frowned, “I mean, don’t you remember when we went to Aspen and you wanted to open a ski lounge?”

I chuckled.

”The only thing I remember from Aspen was your father being furious we shared a room with one bed.” Oliver said. I sighed, and Thea and I exchanged glances that read _awkward_. Laurel gave a nervous laugh.

”Wait, so you two were together...?” Helena asked Laurel, “And now you’re dating his best friend?”

Laurel’s smile dropped.

”Maybe we should have gotten our own table.” Thea whispered in my ear, which sent chills down my spine. I tried to ignore it, and whispered back.

”Hindsight’s 2020.”

She grinned at that, and bumped my shoulder affectionately.

”Yeah, we’re just prime for a reality show, aren’t we?” Tommy asked, taking a sip of champagne.

Helena took one, too.

”Tommy, you working for me, that-that could be... fun.” Oliver shrugged.

”I don’t feel so good. I’m gonna step outside.” Tommy grumbled, and left.

”I should probably go check on him.” Laurel said, “Helena, it was very nice to meet you. David, Thea, always nice to see you.”

That just left me and Thea with Oliver and Helena. Unfortunately, Thea didn’t seem keen on leaving.

”Helena, you know this is my little sister, Thea.” Oliver said. 

“Yeah. She’s quiet. So’s your partner.” Helena said.

“Business partner.” she amended for Thea’s sake. 

“Not usually.” Oliver said. 

There was a long silence. 

Helena stood up.

”I think it’s time to go, Oliver.” she said. Oliver agreed, and spared me an awkward glance before hurrying away with Helena. I glanced at Thea.

”So... uh, where were we?”

———

“Shockingly, things have gone south.” I said as I walked into the bunker. Oliver had called me, said to come. It was urgent.

Dig was there, too. I stood beside him, while Oliver sat at a desk, dressed in his suit. 

“I think you were right.” Oliver said.

”About which part?” Dig asked.

”All of it.” Oliver said, ”I should have listened to you. Both of you.”

”Oliver, you said you wanted to help her change. The thing is, she already did change. When her father killed her fiancée. She changed into something dark and twisted.” Dig said, “You see that now, don’t you?”

”It’s not that I couldn’t... it’s not that I couldn’t see it. I didn’t want to.” he admitted.

”I’m living a double life, and to do that, I’m taking all these people that I love and I’m putting them at arm’s length.” Oliver sighed, “I’m giving up a lot, so maybe... maybe I thought the universe owed me one.”

I walked forwards.

”That isn’t how it works. You don’t get rewarded for sacrifice. At the end of the day, I’m with you. Til the end of the line.” I said firmly. Oliver looked up at me, with grateful eyes.

”David... I looked into her eyes tonight and I saw that I can’t stop her from going over the edge. She’s... she’s already past it. Will you help me stop her?” he asked me.

”Of course I will. You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a brother, Oliver.” I said. 

He nodded.

”Then let’s go stop her.” he said.

———

Oliver and I walked slowly through the Triad’s hideout. Four bodies were on the floor, bullet holes in each.

”Kinda rude she didn’t use the crossbow you bought her.” I noted. Oliver gave me a look that said ‘shut up’ but it wasn’t in an angry way. I grinned to myself as I looked around. Oliver knelt beside one of the bodies and dialed a number on his phone, and put it on speaker.

”It’s Dig. What’s the situation?” he asked.

”War.” Oliver said.

———

Oliver and I looked at each other as the door to the Bertinelli mansion opened. Several figures in black poured into the house. Most ran past the stairs, but one ascended the stairs, and Oliver shot him with an arrow. He fell backwards, and Oliver and I stood there imposingly on the top of the staircase. 

We looked at each other, then jogged down the staircase partway, then leaped off the banister, landing lightly on the ground, and headed deeper into the Bertinelli mansion, in pursuit of the Chinese Triad, who were here because of Helena’s manipulations of her father’s men, and the Triad’s.

We ran into the little living room-esque space to find that a white haired woman who I remembered from Martin Somers’ docks. She had a knife up, and was about to kill Frank Bertinelli. I shot an arrow that hit the knife out of her hand, pinning it to the fireplace. She wheeled, and Oliver shot her in the leg. She dropped like a stone.

Frank lifted his gun towards us.

”Run!” I yelled, and Oliver and I turned around as people ran towards us from behind.

They tried to open fire, but Oliver and I riddled them full of arrows. 

It felt good to be fighting again, back in the action, with my brother by his side.

Oliver knocked out one of Bertinelli’s guys who had his gun out, and we headed down a side hallway.

———

I spotted Helena standing over Frank out in the backyard.

”Look!” I instructed, and Oliver did.

”Damn it.” he said, and took off sprinting. I ran the other way, hoping to pincer her. She looked up when she saw me, and for a second, she thought I was Oliver. And then I flipped her the bird. Oliver shot her crossbow out of her hand when she raised it towards me. 

She wheeled on the real Oliver. 

He walked towards her, and she walked towards him. I started heading over there, but I had the longer path than Oliver had, as I had to run around the large pond.

I saw they were beginning to fight, and I hurried the hell up.

Frank had grabbed Helena’s crossbow.

”No!” I shouted, and fumbled for an arrow, but I didn’t do it in time. 

Frank shot Helena in the shoulder. Oliver punched him in the face, and I made sure to step on him as I ran past. 

Oliver was by Helena’s side, and I knelt on her other side, looking at Oliver.

He lifted her as police sirens began to wail. She was unconscious, and her head lolled as Oliver walked off with her. I looked around, making sure we were safe, and then I followed.

———

“Chili cheese fries with jalapeños. Hm.” Dig said. I looked up at him. He grabbed Oliver’s drink and took a sip of it. 

“They’re pretty good.” I shrugged. Oliver looked like a mess, admittedly. He’d asked me to leave when he and I got Helena back to the bunker, and I’d agreed. 

Then, we’d met up at Big Belly Burger, where Oliver just... sat there.

”They’re a cry for help if I’ve ever seen one.” Dig ignored me.

”I don’t know what hurts worse, this or getting shot with a curare laced bullet.” Oliver said.

”Having been shot with one, I’m guessing the bullet. Especially if it’s a sniper one.” I remarked. Dig and Oliver both chuckled.

”Oliver, I’m no expert, but... I don’t think love is about changing or saving a person. I think it’s about finding the person who’s already the right fit.” Dig said, and glanced at Carly. I hid a smirk by eating a fry.

”One day you will.” Dig told Oliver.

”Speaking of, what’s with you and Thea?” Oliver deflected. I choked on my fry. 

I looked up to see Oliver grinning.

”Uh... nothing, why?” I asked, my cheeks heating.

”Well, you did show up for dinner together. You are constantly with her.” Oliver shrugged.

“Back on topic. Things may not have gone exactly how you planned, Oliver, but you did save Frank Bertinelli’s life. He’ll be doing time for a while.” Dig shrugged.

”Justice wins out.” I agreed.

”Helena doesn’t see it that way.” Oliver whispered. I chuckled.

”You opened up. Took a risk with your heart. The Oliver I met a few months ago would not have been able to do that.” Dig said, “And when you meet the right person, you’ll be ready for her.”

Oliver nodded, and slid the fries in front of Dig, who smiled and acted like he was going to take one, then didn’t, probably not wanting the heartburn. We all laughed.


	16. Revelations [Original Chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original chapter, which is an idea I’m testing. It falls where it’s placed, so between Vendetta and Year’s End. I’m not sure if these are going to work, so feel free to leave a note about whether or not to continue doing these original chapters. 
> 
> They’ll probably be shorter than any other chapter, and advance David’s story, rather than Oliver’s.

Snow crunched under my boots as Thea and I walked towards the ice rink. She seemed happy, laughing and chatting. I was happy, too, but extremely terrified. I hadn’t ice skated since well before the island, and didn’t want to make a fool of myself.

As we walked past the gate into the rink, we were approached by a familiar blond with full, incredible breasts.

”Justine.” Thea said joylessly as the two girls hugged. 

“Hi, Thea! And hello, David.” she smiled at me, almost shyly.

”Uh, hey.” I nodded. 

“Do you mind if I join you too? I’m afraid I’m really bad at skating.” Justine sighed.

”Sure, why not?” I shrugged. She was Thea’s friend after all. I should make an effort to get to know her, if Thea and I were going to keep hanging out.

”Awesome!” Justine beamed. She sized me up.

”What shoe size are you?” she asked me.

I told her.

“I’ll go pick up our shoes, then. Thea, I know your size.” Justine smiled, and hurried off. Thea turned to me with a glare.

”What’s wrong?” I asked, baffled.

”Justine?” Thea scoffed.

”What about her?” I asked, bewildered.

“Don’t play dumb, David.” Thea scowled, stalking off. I stood there, confused as hell, but my thoughts abruptly cut off when I felt my arm be surrounded by Justine’s pillowy breasts. I glanced down at the blond in surprise.

”Got our skates. Where’s Thea?” she asked.

”I... I don’t know.” I admitted.

”Oh. Well, do you still want to skate?” Justine asked. 

“Uh, no. I think I pissed her off.” I said, and hurried after Thea. 

———

I found her sitting on a bench, watching people skate. She looked up as I approached.

”Managed to remember me?” she asked bitterly. 

“Ok, Thea. What the actual hell are you talking about? Why are you angry with me?” I asked, completely confused.

”You seriously don’t know?” Thea asked in disbelief.

”Not even slightly.” I said truthfully. She considered me. 

“Hm. I guess... most guys I hang out with tend to forget about me whenever they see Justine’s... well, you know what I’m talking about.” Thea shrugged.

I did know what she was talking about. Rhymes with felons.

”I hope you don’t think I’m the kind of guy to value looks over personality.” I said. Thea gave a small smile.

”I guess you’re right. I just... it always happens, you know? Justine shakes her tits at anyone and they forget all about me.” Thea scowled.

”I could never forget about you.” I said firmly. Thea looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

”Alright. Don’t think this fight gets you out of ice skating.” Thea grinned. 

“Damn it.” I laughed, as Thea stood up.

We headed back over to Justine.

”You guys sorted?” she asked me.

”Yeah, we’re all good.” I glanced at Thea. 

“Good! David, here are your skates.” she handed them to me. 

“Thanks.” I said, and sat down to strap them on. Justine handed Thea her skates, and Thea took them wordlessly.

With my skates strapped on, moving was difficult. I tried to slowly slide out onto the ice, and Justine was right beside me, speaking words of soft encouragement. 

I was struggling to move fluidly, and then Thea zipped past me, spinning effortlessly to face me. Justine, who I abruptly realized had put a hand on my arm, dropped it. 

“Should’ve known you’d be bad at this.” Thea teased.

”I’ve been on an island for five years!” I protested.

”That’s an excuse.” Thea told me smugly. I chuckled. 

Thea turned and zipped off, spinning without hardly any difficulty at all, whipping around in infinity signs, and even doing a little twirl. 

I realized abruptly that my heart was racing. I was watching her spin and twirl, brown hair whipping in the cold wind, as the fading sunlight turned the ice a heavenly gold. 

Thea was strikingly beautiful, and... and maybe I was just now appreciating how much. 

Abruptly, I realized just how much I’d miss her if she was gone. How much my heart ached at the feeling of her nearby. Was this love? Was I in love with Thea Queen?

Yes. The answer popped into my head instinctively. Yes, of course I was. 

———

After the ice skating rink, where we didn’t stay too long after it got dark, Thea and I traveled back to the Queen mansion, but once we separated, I hopped on one of Oliver’s motorcycles and drove off, towards the bunker.

———

When I arrived in the bunker, I saw that it was empty, which wasn’t that surprising. Oliver was off clubbing and keeping up pretenses with Tommy. I didn’t know where Dig was, but he usually only showed up when called. 

I opened my box and grabbed the Kevlar-lined suit that I’d gotten in Russia. I pulled it on, and flipped up my hood, and grabbed my bow and katana. I also added another weapon to my gear tonight: two steel escrima sticks. Tonight was just looking for people being targeted by muggers or rapists, and I wasn’t going to run around killing every criminal I encountered. So I brought sticks instead of only bringing a sword. 

Then I was off to be the guardian of my city.

———

I walked casually down the street in full vigilante gear. Gone were the days I’d incite mass panic and several people calling the cops. They saw the katana on my back and recognized that I was the vigilante known as the Hooded Hero. 

“High five, man!” one guy, probably about sixteen, held up his hand for a high five. I high fived him as I walked past. He laughed as I did, and I felt good.

I felt euphoric, actually. I’d realized my true feelings for Thea, and felt an odd, bubbly warmth in my chest as I walked through the cold. 

“Help!” a female voice cried out, and I turned sharply. I sprinted towards the sound, jumping up onto a trash can and then springing off of it to clear a fence blocking me from getting over to the sound. I hit the ground in a light roll, and was on my feet in an instant, racing towards the sound. I found the sound coming from an alley, where I drew my escrima sticks, and the two people turned. I couldn’t see the girl, who was cowering in the corner of the alley, sobbing.

The attempted rapists pulled out guns. I threw one of my escrima sticks, and it hit one of the rapists in the head. The other one turned towards his companion, and I sprung into action, rolling towards the unharmed rapist, then jumping up and bringing my escrima stick down hard onto his knee. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, and I kneed him in the stomach, then I stepped to the side of him and swung my stick like a sword, hitting the rapist’s spine, and he crumpled. I turned to the other one, who was on the floor groaning, and kicked his chest angrily. He spasmed into the brick wall and was still. 

I turned towards the girl.

”Hey, are you alright?” I asked her. She looked up at me and my heart stopped. It was Thea. 

“I... I’m ok.” she sniffled. I wanted to rip my hood off and comfort her, pull her close and never let her get hurt again. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t do that to Oliver, reveal his secret. I could never betray him like that.

”Good.” I nodded. 

Police sirens started to wail. I was furious that they meant I’d have to leave Thea, but I ran towards the nearby fire escape and bounded up it, crouching on a roof, watching the alley as a familiar person came into the alley.

He took in the scene.

”Thea? Are you OK?” Quentin Lance asked.

”I-I’m fine.” Thea said shakily, “The Hooded Hero. He... he beat them up.” 

Quentin glanced around.

“I’m just glad you’re ok. Despite my... dislike of your brother, I’d never wish any of your family any harm, especially not something like this.” Quentin said, looking slightly sickened. 

“T-Thank you. I just want to go home.” Thea said in a small voice.

”Absolutely. Come on.” Quentin said, and led Thea away from the alley as his partner, Lucas, came in to detain the attempted rapists.

I turned and sprinted off.

———

I sat on Thea’s bed, waiting anxiously for her to return. The door opened and she walked in. She was clearly shaken, but when she saw me, some of the tension in her shoulders dissipated. 

“I heard about what happened. Are you OK?” I asked Thea, standing and walking towards her. She leaned against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

“C’mon.” I said. I guided her over to her bed, and she laid down on top of the covers. I moved to back up, but her soft hand slipped into mine, though my hand was far from soft. It was worn and callused from years of using weapons and living in the rough wild. 

“Stay?” she whispered. I blinked in surprise, but nodded, and laid down beside Thea on top of the covers. She scooted closer to me, and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her loosely.

”I’m terrified, David. I almost... I almost...” she trailed off, “But I didn’t want Ollie or Mom or Walter to worry about me.” 

“You don’t have to pretend for me, Thea. I won’t judge you. I’ve had my own terrifying experiences. You shouldn’t have to hide your fear.” I advised. 

“I... I just don’t want them to think I’m weak.” Thea murmured.

”They could never think that. I could never think that.” I said in a soft, reassuring voice. Thea didn’t respond, and I realized she’d fallen asleep. I smiled up at the ceiling.


	17. Year’s End, Part 1

“Nice. Picking up the pace.” Oliver said. He, Dig, and I were doing training, moving in quick, routine movements to work our muscles into knowing instinctively how to fight. In our hands we clutched knives, which sometimes clanged together, other times our palms.

”I could say the same to you two. You’ve crossed three names off the list this week alone.” Dig complimented.

”Yeah, well, some of these guys are just giving it up now. All we gotta do is pay them a visit.” Oliver said.

”True.” I agreed.

”It seems the vigilantes’ reputations are beginning to precede them.” Dig noted.

He made a mistake in the routine, and Oliver’s blade left a shallow cut along his bicep.

”Another round?” he asked with a grin. I stepped back, grabbing my water bottle. We’d been training for hours, and it was taking its’ toll.

”No.” Dig said after a beat.

Oliver nodded and walked over to the computer while I leaned against one of the supports ringing the training mat.

”Gonna take my nephew over to the mall so he can let Santa know what he wants for Christmas.” Dig said, walking towards the desk as well.

”Christmas.” I said, surprised. 

”Didn’t even realize.” Oliver agreed.

”Probably because you two’ve been logging in so many hood hours ever since that thing with Helena.” Dig said bluntly.

”Yeah, it’s kicking my ass.” I agreed.

Oliver glared.

”I meant... there were no holidays on the island. Every day was just... how do I keep myself and David alive?” Oliver said.

”To do that, you had to forget things.” Oliver said, as Dig started to clean the shallow knife wound.

“Like Christmas.” I put in helpfully.

”My dad threw a party every year.” Oliver sighed wistfully, “and he would put a Christmas tree in every room. The whole mansion smelled like... it smelled like Christmas.” 

“Maybe you can give the list a rest and just enjoy the holidays with family and friends.” Dig said, glancing between me and Oliver.

”I, alas, only have one of those things.” I said lightheartedly, but this would be my first year celebrating Christmas without any family.

Dig gave me a sympathetic look.

”Besides, I hear St. Nick has a list of his own. I wager you two are in the nice column.” Dig said, clapping Oliver’s shoulder.

”St. Nick has a list of targets?” I called after Dig. He just laughed as he walked.

Oliver wore a grin similar to mine, and I grinned at him. I stood up, and Oliver looked up sharply at me.

”You know that you’ll always have a home at my family’s mansion, right?” Oliver asked.

”Oliver, I can’t mooch off of your family’s generosity forever.” I sighed.

”Why not? I’m almost thirty and I still live with my mom.” Oliver grinned.

I said nothing, and Oliver gave me a firm look.

”You know you’re like a brother to me, right? No, you’re not like a brother. You are my brother, David. We have made it through hell together. I would die for you in an instant, and I know that as much as I hate it, you would die for me, too.” Oliver said. 

“Merry Christmas to you, too.” I grinned, masking how touched I was.

———

_I stirred awake to the sound of rocks shifting. Oliver and I were both slumped against the wall, too hungry and thirsty to move, but I saw in the harsh sunlight streaming into the cave the silhouette of the archer entering the cave._

_”You not dead? Good.” he said, and strolled in casually, pulling back his hood._

_”Where the hell you been?” Oliver asked as the archer set down an metal jug of something, “We ran out of food and water days ago.”_

_The archer said nothing, simply turned around back towards the entrance, and started leaving._

_”Hey, where are you going?” I asked in a hoarse voice._

_Oliver fumbled at the lid of the jug, and I looked up in astonishment as the archer tossed Edward Fyers, the man who’d ordered me and Oliver tortured, to the ground, an arrow through his shoulder._

_”You?” Oliver whispered in anger, and punched him in the face, but the force of it toppled the weak Oliver over._

_”Stop! Stop.” the archer said, stopping Oliver without much effort._

_”He’s the one who tied me and David up, and had us tortured!” Oliver spat, “All cause he was looking for you! He would’ve killed me if you hadn’t shown up.”_

_”Then you kill him.” the archer said, offering Oliver a dagger._

_Oliver looked away from the dagger’s blade._

_”Or he can take you home.” the archer said.  
_

_“What?” I asked._

_The archer crouched beside Fyers._

_“He has a plane.” he told us, “A way for you off this island.”_

_Oliver and I exchanged hopeful, exhausted looks._

_———_

Oliver and I walked into the entry hall of the Queen mansion just as Thea was walking past.

”Hey.” Oliver said to her, “You look very pretty.”

He wasn’t wrong. Thea’s brown hair was pulled back and she wore a red floral print top and black pants ending at her ankles. 

”Aw.” Thea said mockingly.

”What’s the occasion?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Mom and Walter are having a dinner party with some big muckety-mucks.” Thea said dryly.

I chuckled, and she smiled at me.

”Ooh.” Oliver said sympathetically.

”Best night of my life.” Thea sighed.

”Thea, why aren’t there any decorations up in the house?” Oliver asked, glancing around.

”What do you mean?” Thea asked.

”You know. Where’s the Christmas-y stuff Oliver was telling me about?” I asked, waving my hand about.

”Everyone’s just been really busy lately.” Thea shrugged, “I’m sure they haven’t gotten around to it yet.” 

“Does Mom at least have some of those boxes of candy canes?” Oliver asked, “Remember we used to race to see who’d finish first?”

”Yeah. I always won.” Thea grinned.

”No. You cheated.” Oliver said in a serious voice. Thea nodded in an admission of guilt.

”Well, Mom went sugar-free last year so I doubt you’ll be seeing any of those around.” Thea said.

”I swear she put sugar in her tea just the other day.” I frowned as Thea left. Oliver had already stalked off and I hurried to follow him.

———

“And stealing from the rich to give to the poor is really the job of the Democrats.” someone was saying as Oliver and I walked into the dining room, where I felt obscenely under-dressed in my jeans and navy sweater. Oliver and I sat down at the two empty seats at the end of the table. 

Chuckles went around the room at the man’s joke.

”All joking aside, commissioner, crime is down for the first time in five years.” a vaguely familiar man said.

”That’s because of the changes my department has implemented.” another guy, presumedly the commissioner, said. 

Or perhaps it’s because the vigilantes’ activities have had a chilling effect on the city’s criminals.” Walter suggested. Damn, Walter was so cool. He was a badass in a quiet way.

”What are your thoughts, Oliver?” the vaguely familiar man asked.

”I think the vigilantes need better code names than ‘the Hoods’ or ‘the Hood Guys’.” Oliver joked. Everyone laughed, myself included.

”I agree. How about... Green Arrows?” the vaguely familiar man suggested.

”Lame.” Oliver shook his head. The man took a sip from his champagne.

Walter’s phone started ringing. 

“Forgive me. It’s the office. Excuse me.” he said, and stepped away from the table.

I caught the first few words.

”I am in the middle of a dinner party, Ms. Smoak-“ 

Felicity Smoak? Why was Walter on the phone with some random IT girl? A cute one, admittedly, but I preferred dark haired girls.

I watched curiously as a policeman walked into the dining room and moved to whisper in the commissioner’s ear. 

“I’m sorry. Something’s come up.” the commissioner apologized.

”Is everything OK?” Oliver asked.

”The vigilantes have struck again.” the commissioner sighed.

Oliver and I exchanged confused looks.

”They just put arrows into Adam Hunt.” the commissioner finished.

My phone and Oliver’s both started ringing. I glanced down at the name.

Dig. 

“We really do need to take these. It’s the contractors.” Oliver said, and I nodded. We hastily left the dining room.

———

“Who would kill Adam Hunt with an arrow?” Dig asked, “I mean, other than you?” I frowned in confusion as well. Last night, Oliver had went to gather intel from the cops (without their knowing) and left me behind to maintain cover. 

I’d learned that the vaguely familiar man was in fact Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy’s father, which explained the vague familiarities. 

We’d had some interesting conversations about the city and its’ vigilante problems.

”A setup, maybe.” Oliver shook is head in confusion. 

“You mean someone covering up the murder of Adam Hunt by making it look like the Hoods?” Dig asked.

”I agree. We do need a better code name.” I grumbled.

”Whoever he was, he’s good. The grouping on Hunt’s chest was tight. It’s a compound bow, most likely, the guy is a... the guy’s a legitimate archer.” Oliver sighed.

”So someone who would be particular about his choice of arrows.” Dig summarized.

”We get an arrow... we get a bead on where he purchased them.” Oliver agreed.

”So what are you gonna do?” Dig asked.

”What anyone does when they need help. Call a cop.” Oliver said.

”I think I should be the one to do that.” I said immediately.

”Why?” Oliver asked.

”Uh, because he’s the Hooded Hero.” Dig said.

”Fine.” Oliver sighed. 

———

“Lance.” the voice said.

”We didn’t kill Adam Hunt.” I started off strong.

”You...” Quentin Lance said angrily.

”The city you have sworn to defend call me the Hooded Hero. It’s not a great nickname. You told Commissioner Nudocerdo that this could be a copycat. My partner and I happen to agree. This new archer, he’s good, really good, and he obviously has no qualms with killing in cold blood. Say what you want about us, but nobody who has died by our hand has been killed in cold blood. We are your best bet in taking him down, Detective.” I said, “But we need your help. The arrows from the murder? We need one.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty good at pulling down leads off evidence.” Lance said dryly, “Thanks.”

”Not like we are. And we’re not restrained by things like warrants. People are going to die, Detective Lance. Lots of them. I do not want the people in this city shot full of arrows, and the trust that people are beginning to show in me to falter. I don’t think you want your city prey to this guy. I’ll be waiting. Number’s programmed in.” I said, and hung up.

I glanced at Oliver and Dig.

”That was badass.” I grinned.

———

“There should be a national holiday for the guy who invented French fries.” Thea said, taking a bite out of one. She sat opposite Oliver and I in the Big Belly Burger booth. I tossed one at her, and she laughed.

”At least a statue or something.” I agreed.

”There is no Christmas party, is there?” Oliver asked bluntly.

”O _k_.” I mumbled. Thea said nothing.

”Thea, Dad threw one of these every year. Do... do people think I just wasn’t going to notice?” Oliver asked.

”Hi, Thea.” a voice said. I looked up at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice, and saw a guy with horrific hair in a red hoodie and jeans. 

“Hi. Shane.” Thea smiled, and my heart gave a sickening lurch, “Uh, this is my brother, Oliver, and my friend, David.” 

“Nice to meet you, Thea’s brother and Thea’s friend.” Shane said in an annoying way. 

“I bet the food on that island is better than this stuff they’re serving here, huh?” Shane asked.

”No, actually. I happen to think this place is really good.” I said coldly.

”We’re hanging down at the bay if you want to come.” Shane said to Thea.

”Thanks. But, uh, I’m spending the afternoon with Ollie and David.” Thea apologized.

”Another time.” Shane said, “See you.”

He left. Asshole.

Thea bit into a fry, and Oliver gave her a pointed look. 

“How do you know that Shane guy?” he asked.

”We rob banks and smoke crack together.” Thea deadpanned. I grinned at that, though my heartbeat still felt uneven and it was thumping loudly.

”That’s funny, Thea. I have a feeling I’m not going to be a fan.” Oliver said.

”You don’t even know him.” Thea scowled, ”Let’s change the subject.”

”Fine. You were going to tell me why we’re not having the annual Christmas party.” Oliver said.

”Oh, yeah. I was promised great things.” I said.

”When you and Dad disappeared...” Thea told Oliver, “by the time Christmas rolled around, none of us felt much like celebrating so we kind of skipped Christmas that year. Every year. And, it’s really fine, so...” 

“No. No, it’s really not.” Oliver said.

———

“We’re celebrating Christmas.” Oliver announced, “David and I went five years without it, and then Thea tells me you guys didn’t have it either, and I’m the reason. So maybe now I can be the reason we have Christmas again.”

I nodded. Oliver stood in the living room, facing his audience, which consisted of Walter in an armchair, and me, Thea, and Moira on a sofa (seated in that order).

”I thought I would throw the Queen Christmas Party.” Oliver continued at the lack of verbal response.

”You?” Thea chuckled.

”Yeah, man. Christmas isn’t exactly the best time for excessive amounts of alcohol and... what’s that tasteful word you used? Exotic dancers?” I grinned. Thea laughed and we fist bumped. Oliver shot us both a quelling look.

”I know that I haven’t been the son” Oliver looked at Moira, “or the stepson”, Oliver looked at Walter, “or the brother”, Oliver looked at Thea and I, “that all of you deserve. Especially lately. But this, it feels like the right moment to start making up for lost time. What do you say?”

”I say yes.” Moira nodded.

”Yes! Okay. I will take care of everything.” Oliver promised, “You don’t have to do anything. Just show up, look fantastic, and bring some Christmas cheer, okay?” 

“You should put that on the invite!” I grinned. Thea laughed.

”Sounds fun.” she said, and bumped her shoulder against mine.

”You’re a good man, Oliver.” Walter said approvingly.

———

_“You’re a good man. I can see it. Well, beneath the privileged upbringing and the wealthy veneer. I saw it when my man tortured you and you wouldn’t give up your friend. Not even a friend, really. Someone you just met.” Fyers told Oliver as we walked through the forest. The archer had cooked us up some food and we’d drank greedily from the jug of water, and now Oliver and I were on our feet._

_”Shut up.” Oliver sighed._

_”What do you know about him?” Fyers prodded. Neither Oliver or I said anything._

_”Nothing, I suspect. Do you even know what this island really is? It’s a prison. I mean this literally. Until eight years ago, the Chinese military operated this island as a penitentiary for criminals deemed so dangerous they couldn’t be safely incarcerated on the mainland. When the military shut the program down, my unit came in and disposed of all the inmates. With the exception of two. Your friend was one of them.” Fyers explained._

_“Who was the other?” Oliver asked._

_”You met him. He presided over you and your young friend’s interrogation.” Fyers said._

_”He tortured us.” Oliver said angrily._

_”The two of you had information I needed. What would you do in my position? What would you do to capture the man who had slaughtered dozens of people?” Fyers demanded. Oliver pushed him forwards, the conversation over.  
_

_———_

“Merry Christmas.” I said by way of greeting Detective Lance as he called.

”Yeah, yeah. There’s a heating vent on the corner of O’Neil and Adams. You’ll find what you’re after there.” Lance said.

”What changed your mind?” I asked.

”The commissioner wants to release to the press that this is you and your partner’s doing, instead of acknowledging the serial killer we have on our hands. I refused, and now I’m off the case. This is the only way I have to catch this bastard.” Lance said.

”We won’t fail you, or this city, detective.” I promised. 

———

“Well?” I asked Oliver the next morning. 

“It looks to be-“ Oliver said, but cut off when Dig walked up.

”Looks like your friend Lance gave you a Christmas gift after all.” Dig greeted us.

”Mm-hmm.” Oliver said. He stood up from examining the arrow under a magnifying lens.

”Teflon-coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone. Shaft is some type of specialized polymer which is stronger than your typical carbon fiber. This... this is a custom job.” Oliver announced to Dig and I.

”Does that make it easier or harder to track?” I asked. 

“Not sure yet.” Oliver said.

”Lance have in after this copycat dropped another body. Another name you’ve crossed off the list. Is he trying to frame you or call you out?” Dig asked.

”Either way, we need to find him.” Oliver nodded to me. I nodded back.

———

Oliver and I walked into the IT department and found Felicity Smoak staring intently at her tablet. We stood there for a second before Oliver spoke up.

”Hey.” he said. Felicity jumped, hugging the tablet to her chest.

”Don’t you knock?” she gasped, clearly startled.

”Felicity, this is the IT department. Not exactly a private office.” I noted. She smiled at me.

”Right. What can I do for you two?” she asked, closing out of whatever she was looking at.

”My buddy Steve is really into archery.” Oliver began and I inwardly sighed. I always forgot to brief Oliver on a air-tight cover story, and we ended up with such gems as the story about Oliver’s imaginary buddy Steve who was very interested in killing people with arrows.

”Apparently, it’s all the rage now.” Oliver said.

”Don’t know why. It looks utterly ridiculous to me.” Felicity scoffed. I laughed, and she looked up, surprised and pleased.

”Mm-hm.” Oliver said, “Anyway, it’s Steve’s birthday next weekend, and I wanted to buy him some arrows. The thing is, he gets the special custom-made arrows and I have no idea where he gets them from.” 

I helpfully pulled one out of a long tube for Felicity to see, wondering why I always let Oliver do the talking.

”I was hoping you could find out where this came from.” Oliver asked hopefully.

Felicity reached out for the arrow in my hand, and our fingers brushed as she took it.

She examined the arrow carefully.

”Shaft’s composite is patented.” she noted immediately. She clicked on her tablet a few times.

”And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius.” Felicity said, “That’s Latin. For the archer.” 

“Really? Could you find out where and when this was purchased?” Oliver asked. WHY THE HELL WOULD THAT BE RELEVANT TO YOUR COVER STORY? I did like, however, Felicity was so used to Oliver’s bullshit that she just nodded and started looking for the answer.

”According to Sagittarius company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment. Two hundred units sent... to this address.” she handed me a sheet of paper.

”Felicity... thank you.” Oliver smiled.

”You’re remarkable.” I added.

”Thank you for remarking on it.” she smiled adorably.

Oliver and I turned to leave.

”Merry Christmas.” Oliver said over his shoulder.

”I’m Jewish.” Felicity said.

”Happy Hanukkah.” I said. 


	18. Year’s End, Part 2

Oliver and I walked up to the address that Felicity had obtained for us, dressed in our full vigilante gear. He held his bow in one hand, I held my katana in mind. 

We reached a door with ‘10245 WHARF’ written on a sign beside it.

Oliver reached out and opened the door, which let out a loud metallic screech.

Warily, we entered the building. 

We walked through a hallway lit up green, and into the spacious warehouse.

”Nice place.” I grumbled, kicking at a dead rat’s corpse.

But Oliver had already seen something far more important than a dead rodent. There was a black arrow, same as the one we’d shown Felicity, stuck into the floor.

We drew closer to the arrow, as a building sense of tension filled me.

”Doesn’t this feel like a trap?” I asked. Oliver glanced at me.

”That’s only in movies.” he said.

The door slammed close behind us, and we both wheeled, Oliver reaching up quickly for an arrow from his quiver as I lifted my katana, but nobody was there.

“I told you!” I said.

Oliver glared at me, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by a staticky sound filling the warehouse. I turned to see an interesting looking contraption, something with liquid filling a plastic container, and... oh hell.

”Bomb!” Oliver yelled, and we were off like a shot, racing towards the closed door.

Oliver shot an explosive arrow at the door, which did its’ job. Just as the explosive behind us was being set off, the door blew out, and Oliver and I dived through it, rolling across the asphalt as fire was propelled through the doorway.

We were both grunting in pain, and I managed to get to my knees.

Oliver and I turned to look at the burning building, at all our leads going up in smoke.

———

Oliver and I walked through the front door of the Queen mansion (which was currently hosting its’ big Christmas party), and I started humming along with the cheery Christmas music playing. Oliver gave me an amused look as we made our way over to Dig.

”I see the halls are decked.” Oliver grinned at his friend. I stopped humming, but my stubborn foot wouldn’t stop tapping along.

”You okay?” Dig asked, noticing the way Oliver was moving his leg, in a very subtle limp.

”I’ll manage.” Oliver nodded, “Is everyone having a good time?”

”You sure you wanna do this, man?” Dig asked Oliver, “Maybe now’s not the best time to be playing Martha Stewart’s elf.”

I snorted.

”My family needs this party, Diggle.” Oliver said firmly, “Which means that I need it.”

Dig jerked his chin, and Oliver and I turned towards the door.

It was Shane, that guy from Big Belly Burger.

”Hey, dudes. Uh, Thea invited me. I hope that’s cool.” Shane said. I felt an inexplicable tightening in my chest, but said nothing.

Oliver glanced down at the flowers in Shane’s hand.

”These are for your mom.” Shane said to Oliver. Oliver and Dig shared a look.

”Smooth.” Oliver said quietly, and walked into the party. I glanced at Dig.

”Good luck, kid.” Dig said to Shane, who fist-pumped. He left, and Dig turned to me.

”Thought you’d say something.” he said.

”Like what?” I asked. Dig nodded.

”Denial. That’s cool.” he said, and followed after Oliver.

”What?” I muttered in confusion, and followed Dig and Oliver.

We walked into the big living room (now empty for guests to be able to walk around in) and I saw Oliver talking to Moira, Walter, and Thea.

Thea looked amazing in a black and white dress that came down to her mid-thigh. Her hair was falling down past her shoulders, and I suddenly realized my heart was racing. I glanced awkwardly away from Thea to see Dig smirking at me.

”What?” I repeated. He chuckled and shook his head.

“Nothing.” he said.

”David. Come on!” Thea called. I glanced away from Dig and saw Thea beaming at me. 

“What is it?” I asked. Thea set her drink in my hand and I was placed between Moira and Thea.

”We’re taking a group photo, I guess.” Thea said, her eyes flicking accusingly at Oliver.

He seemed unaffected. The five of us looked towards the cameraman and smiled. He snapped the photo.

”Excuse me, Mrs. Queen? These are for you.” Shane said, and Thea and I let out identical sighs. 

“Well, thank you.” Moira said, surprised, “I’ll... I’ll go out this in water.” 

Thea grabbed Shane and hauled him aside. I pretended not to be watching. Whatever was happening, Thea didn’t seem happy to see Shane, which made me very happy. Shane walked away, and I felt something inside of me cheer. 

Thea came over beside me, and I handed her her drink back. She took a swig, and smiled at me.

”Thanks for holding my drink.” she said.

”No problem.” I shrugged. 

“Hey, you two know the rules.” one tipsy partygoer grinned at Thea and I as she walked past. Thea and I exchanged confused looks.

”The mistletoe?” the partygoer laughed, and pointed up. Thea and I both looked up to see a bit of the plant growing. I glanced awkwardly at Thea, but I saw my emotions reflected back at me. Awkwardness, but also... excitement.

Pulled together as if magnetized, Thea and I kissed. It was more of a light brush of lips rather than a real kiss, but it sent electricity crackling through me, and when I pulled back, I saw Thea was flushed, and I was sure I was, too. 

We stood there for a second, gazing at each other, before Thea was called by someone.

”We... we’ll talk later?” she asked uncertainly. I nodded slowly. She smiled. 

“Ok. Ok. Good.” she said, and hurried off.

I slumped against the wall, and glanced up as Dig walked up to me, extending a fist. I let out a small chuckle, and fist bumped him.

I saw that Tommy and Laurel had arrived, and while I was set on Thea, I had to admit, Laurel looked really good in that dress. 

I saw Oliver gazing at her in wonder, which he quickly masked before heading over to talk to them. 

But I knew.

———

Dig came up to me at the party, interrupting my brooding. Thea had never come back to talk to me, and I couldn’t help but wonder if something I’d done had caused that.

”What is it?” I asked at the urgent look on his face.

”Come on.” he said, and led me up the stairs, where we saw Oliver standing in a hallway, and Thea headed in the opposite direction from us angrily.

“What was that about?” I asked.

”Thea isn’t happy about this little party. What’s up?” Oliver asked.

”We need to go.” he said. Oliver and I fell into step alongside each other while we walked behind him.

”What’s happening?” he asked me.

”No idea.” I said truthfully.

———

Dig led us to Oliver’s room.

”The other archer’s moved to the next level.” he told us once we were alone, “He’s taken hostages.”

”What?” I demanded. Dig grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

”This just hit the news.” Dig said grimly. The news broadcast was showing a filthy-looking woman reading in a terrified voice off of a piece of paper.

”Happy holidays, Starling City. For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a pair of vigilantes. But the police have been unable to bring them to justice because they lack the will do what justice demands.” the woman read, “I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of these vigilantes until they surrender themselves to my authority.”

The woman was sobbing now, and Dig turned off the broadcast.

”Police are on the scene, guys. You should let them handle this.” Dig advised. Oliver and I exchanged glances.

”These people are there because of us.” I said.

”We need to end this.” Oliver agreed. 

“This guy, he’s very dangerous.” Dig cautioned.

”Diggle, there wasn’t anything on the island that wasn’t twice as dangerous as this pretender. We survived there for five years.” Oliver said firmly. 

———

_Led by the archer, Oliver, Fyers, and I hiked through the woods._

_The archer held up Fyers’ radio to the man’s mouth._

_”Call your people. Tell them to bring the plane.” the archer instructed._

_”There’s no need, Yao Fei.” Fyers said. Yao Fei. Was that the archer’s name?_

_”Why?” I asked._

_”My people will be here shortly. Do you not think it convenient you captured me so easily?” Edward Fyers grinned._

_Yao Fei’s head turned, and I followed his gaze to see the torturer man in the white and black mask emerge from the woods, looking menacing._

_”Go!” Yao Fei said._

_”What?” Oliver asked._

_”Run!” the archer yelled. Oliver grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me in front of him, and we took off through the forest, to the sound of arrows, bullets, and swords._

_Oliver scrambled up onto a little mound, and gazed in stark horror at a scene I could not see._

_”What is it?” I asked._

_”Yao Fei. They’ve got Yao Fei.” Oliver whispered fearfully._

_———_

Oliver and I crashed through the skylight of the building dramatically. Maybe I should back up a little bit.

The building that the other archer had chosen was rigged with explosives, preventing the cops from entering. To get past this, Oliver and I ziplined down from a nearby building, bypassing the police and the bombs handily.

Oliver and I headed straight for the hostages.

”Where is he?” Oliver asked.

”I don’t know.” the hostages mumbled. 

“Alright. It’s gonna be ok. Follow us.” I said, and Oliver nodded at me.

Oliver took the lead and I took the rear, the hostages defended between us, or as well as they were going to be.

We walked down a narrow hallway that ended in a turn to a flight of stairs leading up.

”Get up into the roof.” Oliver told them, pressing himself against the wall so the hostages could fit through.

”What about-?” one hostage asked.

”We’ll handle him. Move.” Oliver said gruffly to her. She nodded and obeyed.

The hostages secured, Oliver and I exchanged looks.

”Let’s find this bastard.” he growled. I nodded.

We set off down the hall, and made a series of turns, going down one particularly long hall, but just as we reached the end of it, Oliver and I both felt an odd presence. Turning back around, we saw a dark, bow-wielding figure at the hallway’s other end.

”Thank you two for coming. After the warehouse, I knew I’d have to do something dramatic to get your attention.” the dark archer said.

”What do you want from us?” Oliver shouted down the hall.

”What any archer wants. To see who’s better.” the dark archer said.

The dark archer went for an arrow, and Oliver and I responded with the same, and two green arrows zoomed towards the dark archer. To my surprise, the archer dodged both, and let two arrows fly in rapid succession.

Oliver leaned back to duck under one, and glass shattered behind him. I knocked the other one aside with my bow in a lucky move I’d probably never be able to do again. Or have the guts to. But the hallway was cramped, and I didn’t have room to maneuver.

I ducked out around the corner as Oliver and the dark archer let arrows fly at each other. Me being there in the thick of it would only hinder Oliver.

I notched an arrow and let it fly at a light. The hallway went dark, and Oliver and I took off, the parkour training taking over as we sprung up into the metal rafters. We crouched down there, and waited for the dark archer. Sure enough, he came, arrow notched. Somehow, he knew we were there. He let his arrow fly and knocked Oliver’s bow out of his hands.

I let my arrow fly, but the dark archer twisted around it and sent an arrow flying into my thigh, and I shouted in pain, falling from the rafters. He whipped around to Oliver, and hit him in the calf as he was swinging on a hanging light. Oliver dropped down onto his feet, while I landed hard on my side.

I heard arrows flying and knew that the two archers were fighting, but my thigh was hurting like crazy, and my arm was throbbing.

But I knew I had to keep fighting. I scrambled to my feet and drew my katana.

Oliver had recovered his bow, and I watched as he was scanning for the dark archer. Then suddenly the dark archer was behind him.

”Behind you!” I shouted, and fumbled for my bow, but switching weapons wasted valuable time and the dark archer unloaded two arrows into Oliver’s back. A third hit me in the shoulder and I roared in agony.

The dark archer ran forwards and kicked Oliver through a thin wooden wall being installed, then turned and ran at me. I lifted my bow and blocked his first hit, but then he kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over and caught a knee to the face. He did some complicated attack to my back and I dropped, suddenly unable to use my legs. I heard the dark archer’s footsteps recede. This guy was too good. He was toying with us.

I heard more wood break, and saw the archer standing triumphantly over Oliver’s body.

”No...” I managed. Oliver reached up a hand to defend himself, but the archer grabbed it and broke several bones, I could tell from the sickening crunch. 

“First Hunt,” the dark archer said, kicking Oliver in the chest, “then Ravich, then you.” 

Each name was punctuated with a sharp kick. With a shaking arm, I notched an arrow, lining it up at the dark archer.

”I know about the list.” the dark archer told Oliver gleefully after kicking him several more times, “and the man who authored it wants you dead.”

”No!” I shouted, and let my arrow fly. It hit the dark archer in the shoulder, and he grunted. Oliver made his move, slashing the dark archer’s leg with one of his little arrowhead knives, and punched him in the face, sending him crashing into the wooden wall.

Oliver stumbled over towards me, and grabbed me by the firearms.

”Can you walk?” he asked me.

”No.” I managed. My legs weren’t responding. With a pained grunt, Oliver slung my arm over his shoulders and hefted me up. We staggered towards the door, and I heard the whirring of helicopter blades.

We staggered towards a window and Oliver tried to help me out of it carefully, but he stumbled and we both fell out of the window, smashing into the lid of a dumpster and crashing to the ground. I passed out when my head smashed into the ground. 

**To be continued in the original chapter, Healing...**


	19. Healing [Original Chapter]

I stirred awake to see Thea sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed I was laying in. I smiled weakly.

”I keep ending up in hospitals, huh?” I said in a raspy voice. Thea looked up sharply, and I could see her eyes looked red. Had she been crying? 

“David.” she gave me a sad smile.

”Ugh. What happened?” I groaned, and then it all came back. My eyes flew open.

”Where’s Oliver?” I demanded of her.

”He is in the next room. I cannot believe you agreed to let him teach you how to drive. He can’t drive!” Thea said, exasperated.

Not a bad cover story. Which means it was probably Dig, not Oliver.

“It was a fancy sports car. It’s not like I could say no.” I chuckled, but pain flared up in my lungs. Thea’s eyes widened.

“Stop it! Stop laughing.” she chided.

”Sorry.” I winced.

”Everyone's worried sick. Compared to you, Oliver’s injuries look like a paper cut.” Thea admitted.

”Really?” I asked. That’s about when I realized I still couldn’t feel my legs.

”Thea...” I said with growing alarm, “Thea, I can’t feel my legs.”

Thea put a hand over her mouth, and her hand shook as she pushed the call doctor button beside my bed. 

———

I was staring blankly at the wall. The doctor had come in and assessed my legs. He said... he said that I wouldn’t walk again. The nerves in my legs had been paralyzed by whatever that weird move I’d seen the dark archer do. The doctor had said it would probably be temporary, but right now, I was as good as crippled. 

“David.” a voice said. I turned to see Felicity Smoak standing there, looking awkward on the doorstep, with a tin of something in her hands. 

“Felicity.” I said in surprise.

”Hi. I, uh, I heard about your accident and figured I’d bring you some brownies. Fair warning, they are a mix I made from a box.” Felicity admitted. I laughed, and winced slightly. 

“Are you OK?” Felicity asked me, coming forwards. 

“Fine. Just a cracked rib, I think.” I assured her. Felicity set the tin of brownies beside my bed.

”Do you want one right now?” she asked me.

”I never say no to food.” I told her with a grin. Felicity laughed and took a piece of brownie and handed it to me. I bit into it and enjoyed the sweet, chocolate-y taste.

”So, how’s Steve?” Felicity asked me.

”Who?” I said, confused. 

“The guy Oliver was buying arrows for.” Felicity reminded me. Whoops.

”Oh! Oh, I don’t know. Never met the guy.” I shrugged. 

“Huh.” was all Felicity said. At that moment, the door opened and Thea walked in, smiling, but it dropped when she saw Felicity.

”Oh. Hi. You’re Oliver’s little sister, right?” Felicity asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Who are you?” Thea demanded.

”Felicity Smoak. I work in the IT department at Queen Consolidated. I’m also Oliver and David’s personal tech support, apparently.” Felicity said with a small smile towards me.

”Huh.” Thea said, her eyes flicking back and forth between Felicity and me. Odd.

”Did you want to talk with David alone?” Felicity asked.

“No, no. It’s fine.” Thea said, “I need to go talk to Oliver anyways.” 

“Oh, would you mind taking him his portion of the brownies?” Felicity asked Thea.

”What? I thought those were all for me!” I grinned at my blond friend.

”What, you need a whole tin of brownies?” Felicity laughed.

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed.” I told her. Felicity and I both looked up at the sound of the door and saw Thea had left.

”Weird.” Felicity frowned. 

“Yeah.” I frowned too. Thea was usually much less irritable. Maybe it was the stress of her brother in the hospital. 

“So... could I have another brownie?” I grinned at Felicity. Her smile returned and I reached out a hand to collect the brownie she extended towards me.

———

After Felicity left, two days went by where only Dig dropped by. He usually brought Big Belly Burger, which I enjoyed more than the crappy hospital meals. 

On the third day, Oliver dropped by.

”Hey.” he smiled at me. There was a bruise on his face, but the cuts had healed. He wore his usual clothes, a dark brown leather jacket over a green T-shirt and jeans.

”Hey. You’re getting out?” I asked him.

”Yeah. I heard you don’t have feeling in your legs. Has that changed at all?” Oliver asked worriedly.

”No.” I said in a small, terrified voice. I hadn’t shown any weakness with Dig or Felicity. Or Thea, beyond my initial realization that I couldn’t feel my legs.

”Look. I spoke to the doctor, he said it was probably temporary. But... no change?” Oliver repeated.

”No.” I shook my head. Oliver hung his head.

”This is my fault. I dragged you into this. You’re 19.” Oliver sighed.

”I’m 20, actually.” I spoke up.

”What?” he asked, surprised.

”I’m 20. I turned 20 in November.” I shrugged.

”Why didn’t you say anything?” Oliver asked, incredulous. 

“It didn’t seem like that big of a deal. We were busy with the list, and..” I cut off at Oliver’s look.

”David, I’m going to go buy you a birthday gift right now. When I get back, we are going to have a serious conversation about not keeping your mouth shut about things you want.” Oliver told me sternly.

”Um... ok? I mean, you’re hardly one to talk, Mr. Dark, Quiet, and Brooding.” I joked.

”But that’s me. I want you to be a kid. I want you to be happier than I am.” Oliver said. 

Then, he got up and abruptly left, leaving me sitting there, stunned at how... emotional Oliver had been.

———

The next week was a boring one. Oliver returned with my birthday gift (which was a pretty damn cool watch that cost a LOT). Other than that, not a lot. Felicity stopped by three times over the seven days, sometimes encountering Dig, who brought me food so much that he joked Carly should hire him as a delivery driver.

All of my wounds had healed at this point, for the most part. Except for my legs. They still stubbornly refused to move. Even slightly. 

I was beginning to despair that I wouldn’t walk again, that my life as I knew it was over, when suddenly, my right leg twitched on the eighth day. I hurriedly pushed the call doctor button, and he came quickly.

After another full test, it was determined that my legs, while still a bit numb and unfeeling, were beginning to heal. I was grinning like an idiot for a while after that.

———

The following day was made better by a surprise. Thea, coming to visit.

”Hi.” she said and I smiled at her.

”Oliver told me that your legs had began to heal. Why didn’t you call me?” she asked.

”You seemed pretty angry at me. Also, I, uh, don’t have your number.” I admitted.

”You don’t?” Thea asked, surprised.

”Nope.” I shook my head.

”Oh. Well, you’re forgiven then. I... I brought food.” she offered, holding up a bag of food from a pasta shop. Mmmm.

”Alright. You can stay.” I grinned at her. She smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. 

“I’m glad you’re ok.” she told me, her legs glancing at my motionless legs. 

“Me too.” I said, and we held each other’s gaze, an odd heat between us. 


	20. Burned

“Did you just miss?” I asked, aghast. Oliver turned and glared at me. It had been six weeks since the fight with the Dark Archer that left me temporarily paralyzed and had obviously shaken Oliver.

He’s been doing his tennis ball shooting training, but instead of his arrow pinning the tennis ball to the wall, he missed the tennis ball completely, his arrow sinking into the wall.

“How you doin’? Rehab going good?” Dig asked walking in, holding a little bag. His eyes darted down to the tennis ball on the ground.

”Any news on Walter?” Oliver asked after a minute. Oh, yeah. Another unspeakable tragedy: Walter had disappeared on Christmas. The Queen women were desperate for news, and Oliver (though he’d spent significantly less time with Walter) was still very concerned.

”My contact at the bureau struck out. Same with my guy at Interpol. They’re both saying the same thing.” Dig sighed. He walked forwards and placed the little bag in front of me. I opened it to find a bottle of pain meds. I gratefully unscrewed the lid and tossed one back, grabbing a sip of water to swallow it.

”Either my stepfather doesn’t want to be found, or someone doesn’t want him to be found.” Oliver said grimly.

”It’s been six weeks, Oliver. No contact from the kidnappers. No ransom demand. No proof of life. I hate to sound-“ Dig said, but Oliver cut him off.

”Dig. We both know he’s more than likely dead.” Oliver said in a practiced, level voice. 

“What do you wanna do?” Dig asked.

”I don’t know.” Oliver sighed.

”I’d like to fight bad guys.” I volunteered.

”We’ve discussed this. Until you can run a mile without your legs practically giving way, there will be no fighting for you.” Oliver said sternly.

”Why do you have the right to determine that?” I demanded.

”Guys. Can we get back to the important stuff.” Dig sighed, “Oliver, you’re back to fighting shape. Last I checked, this book’s still got a few names left in it.” 

“What, so Mr. I Can’t Hit a Tennis Ball can go fight crime, but I can’t?” I demanded.

I stood up, grabbed my bow off the desk, grabbed an arrow, notched it casually, pulled back the bowstring, and let the arrow fly. It hit the tennis ball on the ground, and skewered it into the floor.

”Those people aren’t going anywhere.” Oliver ignored me, “I want to wait until David’s back in fighting condition. Then we’ll talk. Besides, with Walter missing, my family needs me right now.” 

Dig nodded.

”I’m not sure I like being your excuse.” I grumbled under my breath.

———

I was loathe to admit it, but walking was painful. I didn’t have much of a limp, except when climbing stairs, but each step pained me, in ways I would never let Oliver or Dig know about. If they knew what I was going through, they’d lock me into a wheelchair until I was healed. 

But I couldn’t let that happen to me. I wouldn’t be a prisoner. I’d almost lost my legs, and it had rattled me. I refused to let my legs be taken from me again.

Ever.

”David.” a soft, familiar voice said. I turned to see Thea. She stood there in a gray tank top and jeans, looking beautiful.

”Hey, Thea. Oliver and I grabbed some Big Belly Burger. He wants to eat some takeout and maybe watch a DVD.” I suggested to her.

”I’ll... I’ll take the food, but I’m not really interested in some fun family bonding right now. Not that you’re, you know, my family.” Thea rushed to say. I gave her a small smile.

”Yeah, I get it.” I said. Once, I’d been hurt by those comments she kept making. Then I realized after our mistletoe kiss at Christmas that she definitely did not want me to be like a brother to her. At all. We hadn’t spoke about it since then, this big elephant in the room we’d yet to address, but our conversations weren’t incredibly awkward, surprisingly. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to join in?” Oliver asked Thea, coming into the room. Thea wavered.

”I know things are rough right now with Walter being gone, but it doesn’t mean we have to wallow in pity and sadness.” Oliver told his sister. She nodded.

”Alright, fine. Let’s watch the movie.” she said with a small smile on her lips.

———

“I’ve already seen that movie.” Thea said when Oliver held one up.

”Cut me some slack, I’ve been gone for a while, and apparently I missed the cinematic genius that is... Zach... Galifianakis?” Oliver squinted. 

“I mean with Mom.” Thea clarified, “When you and Dad disappeared she spent more and more time at home. Eventually stopped going out all together.” Thea sighed. I took a sip of my iced tea.

”What snapped her out of it that time?” Oliver asked.

”Walter.” Thea said, “One morning, he showed up and you know when he gets all British and stern-like.”

She did a terrible British accent.

”Moira, get dressed. We’re going out for lunch.” she mimicked Walter.

”That’s a terrible accent.” I noted. She tossed a fry at me, and I grinned, while her face mirrored it.

She turned to Oliver, and the smile dropped as Thea got serious. 

”I have been thinking though. What if Walter wasn’t abducted? Maybe he’s having some... some midlife crisis and he’s with some stewardess in Bora Bora and he’s too ashamed to call home and say that he’s okay.” Thea said hopefully, “Just because we haven’t heard from him doesn’t mean he’s... he’s gone, right?”

”Right.” I agreed with Thea. Oliver said the same thing I did a beat later.

A news report came on about the vigilantes and Oliver turned it up. 

“So, what strikes me is that these vigilantes were actually making a difference. In the four months they were active, assaults were down. Muggings were down. The-the murder rate dropped by 16%. So in a very quantifiable way, the men in the hoods had been a positive force in this city. So, where have they been for the last six weeks? ” the anchor was saying. 

Across the bottom of the screen was a banner saying ‘WHERE ARE THE STARLING CITY VIGILANTES?’

“Looks like everyone’s disappearing.” Thea commented.

———

I was sitting in the bunker, polishing my sword, and I mean that literally, when a phone started ringing. I glanced at my phone in my pocket and saw that it was not ringing. I frowned, and with a slight wince, I stood up. I grabbed my voice modifier, put it on, and grabbed the vigilante phone.

”Hello?” Laurel’s voice came instead of Lance’s. Quentin’s, that is to say, “I need your help.” 

———

I hadn’t told Oliver what I was doing. I was proving a point, that I didn’t answer to him. That I didn’t have to.

Following Oliver’s tactics, I cut the lights to Laurel’s apartment when Tommy was out and she was in, and walked into her little office area. 

“I didn’t trust that you’d come.” Laurel said.

”Why not?” I asked, my voice modifier on.

”No one’s seen you for a while. Your partner either. Where have you been?” she asked.

”Recovering. No warrior is undefeatable. You said this was important, so I came.” I said.

”My best friend’s brother. He died two days ago, fighting a fire.” Laurel said, “The police and fire department say that he died in the line of duty. But my friend, she thinks he was murdered.”

”Do you have proof?” I asked quietly.

”Yes. If Danny De La Vega was murdered, then we have to bring his killer to justice.” Laurel said firmly.

”I didn’t realize there was a we.” I noted dryly.

”You know what I mean.” Laurel sighed.

”I’ll look into it. I promise.” I swore to Laurel. She touched my arm lightly, and hesitantly.

”Thank you.” she said genuinely. I gave a curt nod, and walked out of her apartment, turning the lights back on as I did so. Damn it, I hope Laurel wasn’t getting too involved with the Hooded Hero. That’d be super awkward to explain to Oliver.

———

I sat at the desk, silent, as Oliver walked into the bunker. Dig had been training while I read a mystery novel that Thea had loaned me. I looked up as Oliver came in.

”Hey. Oliver. Dig. We need to talk.” I said. I stood up, grabbed the file from my bag, and sat on the far edge of the desk.

“Well, Laurel called.” I started my story.

”Laurel called you? Why?” Oliver asked, confused.

”Well, not really me. She called the vigilante that Det. Lance had a direct line to.” I admitted. Oliver froze.

”Are you telling me that you went out as a Hood, despite me saying not to?” Oliver asked angrily.

”I don’t listen to you, Oliver. We’re partners, I am not your sidekick.” I snapped, “Anyways. I went to meet with Laurel. She believes someone is murdering firefighters and using the, you know, raging fire as cover. This file is the proof she gathered.” 

I handed it over. 

Oliver took it, while Dig gave me a cool nod of respect, which I returned.

Dig and Oliver examined the file.

“Seems pretty routine.” Dug commented.

”It’s Laurel. Dig, can you look into it?” he asked.

”Yeah. I’ve got a friend of a friend who works in the Fire Investigative Department. I’ll reach out.” Dig nodded.

”Tell him to tip off the police.” Oliver said. My head jerked sharply up.

“The police?” Dig echoed.

”They just need something to jumpstart them.” Oliver nodded.

”Isn’t the whole idea of being a vigilante is that you do the police’s job?” Dig reminded Oliver, “You know, Oliver, you’ve been spending a lot of time around here lately. I thought after six weeks, you’d be anxious to hood up again. I even prepared this while you-gotta-slow-down speech. Look at David. He can’t wait to get back out there.” 

“Definitely.” I agreed. 

From up above us a noise sounded.

”Where the hell is everybody?” Tommy’s voice rang out. We all exchanged amused glances, and then Oliver went to speak with his friend. 

I glanced at Dig.

”Losing that fight rattled him. Bad.” I told my friend.

”It didn’t rattle you.” Dig observed.

”Yeah, it did. There was more than a week where I couldn’t move my legs, Dig. I was terrified. But Oliver and I cope in different ways. He shuts down and cuts people out. I can’t stop moving, can’t stop helping, or I’ll shatter. I don’t think either of us are particularly healthy with our emotions, but that’s who we are.” I shrugged. Dig nodded.

———

I stopped in at Big Belly Burger on the way home. I came in and sat down at the usual booth, and buried my face in my hands. 

“Are you OK?” a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Carly looking worried. I hastily wiped my eyes clear of the mistiness that had arisen.

”No. No, not really.” I sighed.

Carly gave me a curious look. 

”For my most regular customer, I’ll get you an order of fries, on the house. Then, you’re going to spill what’s going on with you. Deal?” she asked in a no-nonsense tone. I laughed.

”Deal.” I said. Carly nodded and went to go get the basket of fries. 

———

_I watched miserably as Oliver tried to start a fire. Our only weapon, a knife, was plunged into the dirt not far from him. It was so cold outside, the kind of cold that was unfortunately growing very familiar._

_Oliver was blowing on a couple of twigs he’d been rubbing together, and to my surprise, a flame actually lit. It was raining, and the two of us were sheltered under a thin, natural canopy._

_”Not bad.” I remarked weakly, holding out my hands over the flame._

_Oliver was doing the same, rubbing his warming hands across his bare knees, and I decided to do the same. Rain has the tendency to seep into you and make you cold from the inside out, I was learning._

_We heard leaves rustling, and both of us turned sharply._

_“David. David, stay behind me.” Oliver said, and he scrambled up and in front of me, protectively._

_With his foot, he hastily moved dirt and such over the fire to put it out, and bent down to grab the knife before righting himself._

_Warily, after ensuring nobody could immediately see us as best we could, we set off through the forest at a fairly quick pace._

_We hid in the bushes growing at the base of a big tree, and watched as a soldier discovered the smoke left from the fire. He held up a walkie talkie and spoke into it._

_”I have contact. Two clicks southwest.” the solider said, then headed away, leaving both of us feeling terrified.  
_

_But to my surprise, Oliver darted out from the bushes, crept up behind the soldier, but the soldier wheeled and caught him by the wrist, then slammed Oliver against the tree._

_The soldier pushed the knife Oliver had intended to stab him with towards Oliver’s chest while Oliver did his best to stop him. Then the soldier twisted Oliver’s arm, and he dropped the knife. The two grappled and to my horror, they fell off the edge of a cliff. I scrambled out from cover, and rushed to the cliff’s edge, and I saw them rolling down. I sighed and followed down the slippery slope at a bit of a slower pace. I landed on a rock, as did the soldier, but Oliver fell into the river beside us. I shouted._

_———  
_

The next day, I walked into the bunker to find Oliver and Dig fighting.

”Um... guys?” I asked. 

They ignored me and kept fighting, until Oliver smashed Dig into one of the desks. He stepped back.

“What did that prove?” Oliver grunted.

”That this is one sturdy desk.” Dig deadpanned, “And clearly your problem isn’t physical.”

”I never said I had a problem.” Oliver said defiantly.

”You didn’t have to, Oliver.” Dig said. Oliver wheeled on me. I held up my hands.

”Hey, man. I was just- shit!” I shouted as my left leg buckled suddenly. I dropped like a stone, and my shoulder slammed into the ground. I bit back the pain.

“David!” Oliver exclaimed, and was by my side in an instant, helping me up into my chair. 

“Thanks, thanks.” I scowled.

”Does that happen a lot?” Oliver demanded. Only on days that end with Y.

”Not really.” I lied smoothly.

”You ok?” Dig asked me. My heart clenched.

”No! No, I’m not ok, damn it! I’m terrified that I will never be able to walk like I used to. I’m terrified that I will never be able to fight, never be able to do good again because I’m crippled!” I shouted angrily, my emotions bubbling over.

”And Oliver, I understand that you’re shaken, and that that dark archer took something from you, some confidence, but you need to get up and go kick some ass. Because...” my voice cracked, “because I may never be able to again.”

”David.” Oliver said miserably.

”I agree with David. You cannot avoid this part of your life. Everyone goes through tests, this is yours. Until you can take control of this fear, the dark archer may as well have killed you.” Dig said. Oliver’s phone pinged.

”Text from Tommy.” he said, and pocketed it.

”I need to run an errand for the benefit at the firemen’s station.” Oliver said, and went to leave.

”Maybe while you’re at it, you can let me know if you still want to be a vigilante or just a nightclub owner.” Dig called. After Oliver left, Dig turned to me.

”You cannot think about things like that, David. I know how it is. I’ve been in battles, I’ve seen guys get hurt and seen them struggle with the same fear you are now. That fear they’ll never be as good as they were. The uh, the medic had a saying. You may never be as good as you once were, but you can damn sure make yourself the best you can be _now_. Doesn’t do any good to dwell on it, man. If you wanna fight, you need to train those legs of yours. Keep it in mind.” he nodded to me. I nodded back.

———

_I splashed into the river, and helped get Oliver’s head above the water. He took in deep breaths, and together, we hauled ourselves onto the rocks._

_”The soldier. Is he...” Oliver panted._

_”He’s dead.” I said quietly. Oliver had a pained look on his face, and he shifted on the rock to look at the soldier’s corpse, spread eagle on a rock, eyes wide open. It was unsettling. It reminded me of that old Greek myth, about Prometheus. Chained to a rock as a vulture tore out his innards.  
_

———

“Thought you were done helping Laurel.” Dig said, taking off his suit jacket. 

“Looks like he’s back in the game.” I grinned at Dig.

”The first Firefly to die, his name was Garfield Lynns.” Oliver said.

”Well, being dead kind of rules him out as a murder suspect.” Dig noted.

Dig pulled up a stool and sat on it.

”Oliver... I’m sorry I came at you so hard, man, but I’ve been there. I know what’s it’s like to stare death in the face and... be the one who blinks.” Dig said.

”That’s not it.” Oliver said, “I’ve... I’ve been close to death on the island more times than I can remember. And I never feared it. Because I had nothing to lose. But when that archer almost killed me, when I stared death in the face, then I thought about all the people that I’ve let into my life since I’ve been back. My family, Laurel, Tommy. And that made me afraid. Afraid of what would happen to those people if they lost me again.” 

Oliver shook his head, despairing.

”And for the first time in so long, I had something to lose.” Oliver said with finality. 

“Maybe you got it backwards, Oliver. You think the people you let in are taking your edge. I think it gives you one. Maybe a stronger one even. You can stare down death with something to live for or not. Something to live for is better.” Dig advised.

”Also, I’m a bit upset at the fact you never thought about losing me.” I grinned. 

“Eh, you don’t count. Every fight I got in, you were right there beside me.” Oliver said with a small smile. His mind wandered back to the case.

”All the men in the unit had an alibi for Danny’s murder. The guy that I fought had a firefly tattoo and his arm was severely burned.” Oliver explained.

”Ok. I don’t see where you’re going with this.” Dig said.

”Me neither.” I said.

”The Nodell Tower fire, some of the bodies were so badly burned they couldn’t even be ID’d off dental records. What if Garfield Lynns didn’t die, but was just presumed dead?” Oliver questioned.

Dig and I exchanged glances, then we turned to look at Oliver.

———

Oliver came running down the stairs. I looked up from the mystery novel that Thea had recommended. 

”What is it?” I asked him in alarm.

”Lynns. He’s here. The building’s on fire. You need to get the hell out. Now.” Oliver told me.

”I can help.” I argued.

”Get out.” Oliver repeated. I nodded, and grabbing my book and my jacket, I moved as fast as I could out to get out of the burning building, taking the side door that didn’t really exist from the outside.

———

“Eyewitnesses contend that multiple lives would have been lost if not for the timely intervention of the vigilante. But these were not the actions of a vigilante. What’s been described are the actions of a hero. However, the question lingering on everyone’s mind is where is the other vigilante? The one commonly referred to as the Hooded Hero, the one who stops petty crimes and makes the streets safer one prevented mugging at a time.” the news anchor said.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Thea asked Oliver, “Your new club’s a briquette.” 

Thea and I were sitting on the couch, while Oliver now stood facing us, though he’d been seated on the edge of the table while the news was on, facing the TV. 

“The club was already under construction.” Oliver shrugged.

”Now it’s just under more construction.” I grinned at Thea. She laughed.

”Good morning.” Moira said, coming in.

”Sharp suit, Mom.” Thea said in surprise, “Not used to seeing you without your bedroom wrapped around you.” 

“Well, I could hardly go to the office in my pajamas.” Moira smiled, “I’m taking Walter’s position at the office.”

”What changed your mind?” Oliver asked. Both Queen siblings were standing facing their mother now, so I stood as well, feeling awkward being the only one sitting down. Thea gave me a quick worried glance, but said nothing at how I moved my leg.

”Not what, who.” Moira said, and looked at Thea, “My daughter. My family.” 

I nudged Thea’s shoulder.

”Look at you. Motivational speaker.” I grinned at her.

”I promise you Walter will get back to us. I will keep looking for him and I will find him. And I’ll see you three tonight for dinner.” Moira said, and hurried off, while Oliver “mm-hmed.” 

Oliver turned to Thea, who looked a bit odd.

”What?” he asked her.

”Just feeling the whiplash. She went from shut-in to chairman pretty fast.” Thea said.

”Sounds like you got through to her.” Oliver shrugged.

”Yeah, I guess.” Thea sighed.

Oliver nodded and left, and I quickly fell back onto the couch, my knees crying out in pain. I’d been training yesterday, like Dig suggested, but my legs were angry at me today. Thea fell onto the couch beside me.

”That didn’t sit right with you, did it?” I asked Thea.

”No. It didn’t.” Thea said in contemplation.

”Well, if you ever need anything, I’ll be around.” I promised her. She smiled.

”Thanks, David. For now, though, just focus on your own rehab.” Thea said. I nodded.

”I will.” I told her.

———

_Oliver dressed in the soldier’s gear, and I helped him hide the body._

_”I hate that I have to leave you alone. You’re just a kid.” Oliver scowled._

_”I’ll be fine. I’m good at hiding.” I shrugged. He nodded._

_”Alright.” he said. As Oliver took a few steps away from me, he patted his chest pocket and to our surprise, he pulled out a ring of keys._

_”We could spring Yao Fei.” I remarked._

_”Maybe we could.” Oliver said, contemplative._

_He put the keys back in the pocket, then opened the other pocket on his chest, and pulled out a map of the island._

_”That’ll be useful.” I commented._

_”Yeah, it will.” Oliver agreed._


	21. Trust but Verify, Part 1

“Tahitian green or midnight black? What do you think?” Thea asked.

”I think that you’ve been dropping hints all week, Thea, and mom still isn’t buying you a car for your birthday.” Oliver grinned.

”Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Moira said, entering the room. 

”I’d say go for the green.” I mouthed at Thea.

”Good choice.” she nodded approvingly at me.

“Oliver got a car when he turned 18!” Thea then protested to her mother.

”Yeah, but I could back it out of the driveway without hitting a tree.” Oliver reminded her.

”I don’t think you should really be talking up your driving skills.” I pointed out, and Thea glanced up at Oliver.

”David has a very good point. If Oliver can’t drive well enough to teach David, how’d he get a car?” Thea said to Moira. 

She scoffed.

”Are we talking about driving?” Tommy asked, entering the room.

”Yeah, Oliver thinks he’s cool because he doesn’t hit trees while backing up.” I said.

”Ah, but I remember you taking the paint off your dad’s Maserati.” Tommy recalled with a grin.

”Thea, the party planner’s waiting. Sorry to run off like this.” Moira said, and she and Tommy did the rich-person goodbye of kind of kissing each other’s cheeks. 

“Don’t we have a convertible to go buy?” Thea asked her mother, disappointed. 

“Good luck!” Oliver called as the two women left.

”How’s she holding up?” Tommy asked Oliver. I stood up with ease and walked over to join the conversation. Whether it was simple healing or the training I’d been doing with my legs, I couldn’t say, but I’d recovered miraculously. I could walk again, fluid as I used to.

”Oh, she’s okay. Thea thinks she’s actually a little bit too okay.” Oliver said.

”What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

”Just... behaving erratically.” Oliver shrugged, “Shut-in one minute, running the company the next.” 

“Well, her husband is missing and presumed who-knows-what. If anyone had an excuse to be erratic, it’s your mom.” Tommy told his friend. I nodded.

”Have to agree there.” I told Oliver.

”Figured you’d agree with Thea.” Oliver squinted at me.

”Why?” I frowned.

”Because you like her.” Tommy put in helpfully. I spluttered.

”C’mon, man. You think we didn’t notice?” Tommy grinned.

”Well, I’m not sure what you’re-“ I said indignantly, but Oliver was staring intently at the TV. Tommy and I turned to look at it.

”-as it did the other two, no comment.” Det. Lance was saying to a mob of reporters. Along the bottom of the screen ran a banner saying ARMORED TRUCK ROBBERY.

”The SCPD may not be willing to go on the record but traffic cameras got the entire heist, in this exclusive.” the channel 7 anchor said. 

A clip played with an announcer talking over it. 

“Shortly after 1:00 AM, three masked robbers approached the armored vehicles. After watching what appears to be-“ the announcer said.

“That’s why you keep all your money off-shore.” Tommy said. 

“One of the guards was pronounced dead at the scene, while the other died en route to Starling General. Their identities have not yet been released.” the announcer concluded.

———

“With all the guys working up top, you might want to think about a side entrance for your, uh, Arrow cave.” Dig said.

”Arrowcave. I like that.” I pointed to Dig.

”Thanks, I’ve been working on it-“ Dig was cut off by Oliver.

”Just put one in. South alleyway.” Oliver said, then got up from his push-ups to move to a computer screen, “Something I want to show you.” 

“Finally getting into online dating and you need help with your profile.” Dig joked.

”My name is Oliver Queen. I enjoy long walks on the beach, I do not like islands, but am a big fan of archery. I do have a tendency to brood for long periods of-“ I said in a tone mimicking Oliver.

”Nope. But there is somebody I’d like to meet.” Oliver said.

”Yeah, I read about this. Third truck to get hit this month.” Dig said.

”I saw it on the news this morning. Couldn’t figure out why it seemed so familiar. Then I remembered this.” Oliver said, and pushed a button on the keyboard. It played a thermal clip.

”Kandahar ‘09, when the Marines took out a Taliban transport vehicle.” Oliver said.

”Yeah.” Dig agreed, “Well, there’s a reason it looks so similar. These guys are running the same swarming technique. Where’d you find this?”

”I was researching someone. Bodyguard who works for a private security firm. Black Hawk Squad Protection Group. His name is Ted Gaynor” Oliver said.

”They need a better acronym. BHSPG? Ugh.” I said.

”Oliver, Ted Gaynor was my commanding officer on my first tour in Afghanistan.” Dig said grimly.

Oliver and I stared at Dig in surprise.

”Dig... I’m sorry... but Gaynor’s on the list.” Oliver said.

”Gaynor’s a few $100,000 short of making your list.” Dig pointed out. 

“Well, I never said it was just one percenters, did I?” Oliver asked, walking over to grab his bow.

”Oliver, this guy saved my life. Received a commendation for it. I don’t care what your book says. He’s not a stick-up man.” Dig argued.

”You haven’t known him in a long time, Diggle.” Oliver said.

”And the book’s not been wrong yet.” I murmured, but loud enough both men could hear me.

”We’ve kept contact since we got stateside. Six months ago, he even offered me a job at Black Hawk.” Dig refuted Oliver’s point, “Now trust me, you don’t know this man like I do.” 

“I know in Afghanistan, his training specialty was M-32 multiple grenade launchers, the exact same weapon used in these heists, and not exactly something that you find at your local sporting goods store.” Oliver said. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Two months ago, we found out this wasn’t even your father’s book, that it was written by whoever hired the other archer. Doesn’t that kind of beg the question what else you could be wrong about?” Dig asked.

”I could be wrong. The list isn’t. Now, I’m going to have a pointed conversation with Mr. Gaynor tonight. We’ll see what he has to say about it.” Oliver said, “I understand if you want to take the week off.” 

“Yeah, well, thank you... sir.” Dig said bitterly. Oliver and I exchanged glances.

———

“Feels weird breaking into a security building.” I mumbled.

”Shut up.” Oliver hissed as two guys walked by. He shot two blow darts at the guys, and they passed out. I darted forwards and caught both guys before they could thud to the ground. 

Oliver and I walked down a hallway with a very revealing glass wall on our right, before we rounded the corner and saw a security guy. I ran forwards and sprung up, kicking the guy in the face. Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the ground.

”Ted Gaynor, we’re gonna have a talk.” Oliver said as I grabbed the granola bar off of the desk and opened it up.

”You make a move, go for a gun, anything, and things will go badly for you.” Oliver growled. I ate the granola bar quickly, and then resumed my badass position.

A gun clicked and we both wheeled, reaching for arrows, to see Dig standing there.

”Put the bows down.” he said, two pistols in his hand, one trained on either of us. What the hell?

Deciding to trust Dig, I guess, Oliver turned and shot a computer, which sent bright sparks flying, blinding Ted and Dig, and Oliver and I hauled ass, though Oliver stopped to grab a flash drive off Gaynor’s desk. 

———

“I could have shot you. I could have killed you. What the hell were you thinking?” Oliver roared at Dig.

”I’m not gonna let you William Tell an innocent man!” Dig shouted back.

”Gaynor isn’t innocent, Diggle.” Oliver scowled.

”Which you only think because it’s in your damn book, which you apparently trust more than you trust me!” Dig shouted angrily.

”Guys! This isn’t going to help any. Dig undermined our mission, yes. But do you really think a military man would have cracked under pressure? He’s not the usual rich wussy. I think, while Dig could have given us a heads up, this might be the only way we’ll learn a damn thing about Gaynor.” I folded my arms.

”And Dig, my dad told me every name on that list deserved to be there.” Oliver said. I rolled my eyes.

”How is that possible? You said you pulled it off your father’s dead body. How was he so chatty?” Dig demanded.

”I found a note a few years later explaining it.” Oliver admitted.

”How is that possible? You were on a deserted island!” Dig said, exasperated.

”I didn’t say that I found it on the island.” Oliver shot back.

Dig glanced at me.

”For the past four months, I have lied to, hurt, and hid things from all the people I care about. Do you really think that I would do all of this if I wasn’t sure?” Oliver growled.

”Oliver, listen. Gaynor got me into Black Hawk. Like David said, this will be a way to get information on him. I’m going to prove he’s innocent.” Dig said.

”If he isn’t?” Oliver asked.

”You owe me that.” Dig said, ignoring Oliver’s question. 

“You’re right. We do.” I said, glaring pointedly at Oliver.

”Alright.” Oliver sighed.

———

I rolled my eyes as Oliver tried to access the flash drive we’d taken from Black Hawk. For like, the sixteenth time.

I was kicked back in a chair, reading the next book in the mystery series that Thea got me hooked on, when the door opened. Oliver rapidly closed the laptop.

”Knocking is not just a suggestion.” he scowled.

”I need to talk to you.” she said.

”Thea, I’m not telling you if Mom’s getting you a car.” Oliver smiled.

”It’s not about that.” Thea said, glancing at me.

”Do you want me to leave?” I asked. She shook her head.

”No.” she said simply.

Thea turned back to Oliver. 

“Remember last week when I asked you if you thought Mom was acting weird?” Thea asked.

”Yeah.” Oliver nodded.

”Well, I found out why. She’s hooking up with Tommy’s dad.” Thea revealed. I gaped at Thea.

”That’s insane.” Oliver chuckled.

”I just saw them together. It’s happening all over again.” Thea said.

”What are you talking about?” Oliver asked.

”Um...” Thea sat down, “a couple of months before you and Dad left on the Gambit, Mom and Dad were arguing a lot.” 

“About what?” Oliver asked.

”I don’t know.” Thea admitted, “But she was having a lot of these _lunch meetings_ with Mr. Merlyn. And now Walter’s gone too and Mom and Mr. Merlyn are back at it. And it’s gross.” 

“Mom never would have cheated on Dad.” Oliver sighed, “She’s not cheating on Walter.”

“You don’t want to believe it because you have this perfect image of Mom in your head.” Thea said, “That’s not who she is, Ollie. She’s a liar and a cheater. And you really don’t know her at all.”

Thea got up and left, and I got to my feet and followed her out of the room. She turned.

”Hey, Thea. I told you I’d help back when you said your mother was acting weird. Now that you’re actually investigating something, that offer still stands.” I told her. She gave a small smile.

”Thanks. I don’t... I’m not sure I want you to see how my mother really is, though.” Thea admitted.

”It’s your choice.” I shrugged. Thea considered me.

”Alright, you’re on the team. You can be my Watson.” Thea decided.

”Rude.” I grinned.

”So. What’d you get me for my birthday?” Thea asked as we walked.

I glanced down at the bracelet on her wrist. I’d gotten it for her at Christmas, and though it was pretty cheap, I hadn’t seen her without it since. 

———

_I was sitting on the couch of the Queen mansion’s living room when Oliver walked into the living room._

_“What are you getting Thea for her birthday?” Oliver asked, plopping down beside me._

_”Um... no idea. Why? Do you have an idea?” I asked._

_”Yeah, actually. You should-“ Oliver was cut off by Moira, who was standing in the doorway, apparently listening.  
_

_“Well, I don’t think he should be listening to you.” Moira said lightly to her son._

_”And why not?” Oliver asked indignantly. I chuckled._

_”I’ll take David to the mall to pick out her gift. I was already heading there to pick out something anyway.” Moira smiled._

_”Thanks, Mrs. Queen.” I smiled at her.  
_

_”Not a problem.” she assured me._

_And so, I set off to the mall with Mrs. Queen. Upon our arrival, she glanced at me._

_”So. What are your intentions with my daughter?” Moira asked. I spluttered. She gave a knowing smile._

_“I... I don’t know what you mean.” I stammered._

_”Of course you don’t.” she shook her head in amusement, “David, I have seen several young people who cannot help but stare at someone with all the love they have whenever that someone enters the room. I myself was like at that at one point. And I’ve seen that same look in your eyes whenever Thea walks in, and in Thea’s eyes when you walk in. So, my question is, why haven’t you two gotten together yet?”  
_

_“Well, I don’t know. Cowardice on my part, I guess. It’s awkward, you know. I spent five years on an island with Oliver, and then I come back and ask out his sister.” I shrugged._

_”Sure. A little bit, awkward, I suppose. But, you know, everyone saw you and Thea kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas. How’d that shake things up for you?” Moira asked calmly, while I was flushing with embarrassment._

_”Um... well, we haven’t really discussed it.” I admitted._

_”Ah. So, you’re ignoring your feelings, then.” Moira said bluntly._

_”A bit, yeah.” I confessed._

_”Well, David, let’s find you a gift for Thea that expresses a lot.” Moira suggested._

_”Like what? You want me to write her a song?” I asked dryly._

_”Can you write songs?” Moira asked curiously._

_”Uh, not well. I can play piano and sing.” I shrugged.  
_

_“How interesting. Perhaps a musical number?” Moira suggested.  
_

_“Too flashy.” I shuddered, imagining myself singing in front of a crowd.  
_

_“Hm. Jewelry, then. That bracelet you got her was nice, sure, but not exactly potential partner nice.” Moira said, pointing to a jewelry store.  
_

_I flushed._

_”I can’t pay for anything in there.” I admitted._

_”I’ll handle cost, David.” Moira waved her hand. She led me into the jewelry store, and we wandered about for a bit, before I stopped in front of a necklace on a golden chain. A circular emerald was surrounded by a gold circle, and it looked beyond expensive.  
_

_“Color of your eyes.” Moira noted. I glanced at her._

_”Is this the one, then?” she asked._

_”I think so.” I nodded._

_”Alright. I’ll buy it, and we can go over to the dealership.” she smiled.  
_

_“The dealership?” I echoed._

_”Yes, I’m getting Thea a car. But that’s very hush hush.” she winked at me._


	22. Trust but Verify, Part 2

Oliver and I walked into Felicity’s office to find her eating Chinese food.

“And here I was beginning to think my days of being your personal computer geek were coming to an end.” Felicity smiled at both of us.

”Nah, you’re stuck with us.” I grinned.

”Is that your way of saying you missed us?” Oliver lifted an eyebrow, smiling.

”No. But if it works for you, go with it.” Felicity invited. I snickered.

”So a friend of mine is running a scavenger hunt,” Oliver started, and I just knew this was going to be another epically terrible lie, “and there’s a case of Lafite Rothschild 1982 waiting at the end.” 

“Oh, I love red wine.” Felicity breathed.

”Me too.” I agreed. Then I realized what I’d just said.

”Not that I, an underage person, has been drinking while underage.” I added tactfully.

”Yes, well, in order to find it we first need to get through this.” Oliver held up the stolen thumb drive. Very clever, until she opened it and saw Black Hawk security files but hey, that’s a lie for another time.

”Hm. Security fob.” Felicity said. She uncapped it and plugged it into her computer. It cued up the log in screen Oliver had failed to bypass.

”It’s pin protected. Challenge response goes back to a company called Black Hawk Squad Protection Group.” Felicity told us.

”Yeah, my friend had his bodyguard set it up for him.” Oliver lied smoothly. He was getting better at it

”Personally, I think it’s cheating, but whatever.” I chimed in.

”This is a military grade cryptographic security protocol. Your friend really went to all this trouble?” Felicity asked.

”The idle rich are hard to entertain.” Oliver shrugged. I snorted.

”Listen, you get through it, and one of those bottles of wine is yours.” Oliver promised.

He straightened up from his position looking at Felicity’s screen, and walked from the room. Felicity glanced at me.

”Uh, thanks.” I nodded to her.

“Oh, it’s no problem. To be honest, the stuff they give me here is WAY too easy. It’s nice to have a little challenge in life.” Felicity smiled.

“Yeah, sure.” I chuckled.

”Hey, David. You, uh, you never called.” Felicity pointed out.

**_”I suppose you’re right. Uh, did you want me to?” I blinked in surprise._ **

”I wouldn’t have minded.” Felicity said noncommittally. I nodded and left her office, feeling a bit confused.

———

“What did you get?” Oliver asked, putting the phone on speaker.

”I think your friend’s bodyguard gave him the wrong security fob.” Felicity’s voice came through the phone. I glanced at Oliver.

“Why is that?” I asked.

”Well, once I got past Black Hawk’s authentication system, there wasn’t anything about a scavenger hunt. Just a directory, and... Well, I think you two stumbled on to, or, got me to stumble onto something that is pretty illegal.” Felicity admitted.

”Wow.” I said.

”Define illegal.” Oliver put in.

”Oh, you know, robbing an armored car with grenade launchers and tear gas.” Felicity said.

I made a fairly convincing surprised choking sound. Oliver gave me an approving nod.

”Wh-what?” Oliver asked.

”Someone at Black Hawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the city’s major armored car carriers, including the three that have already been hit.” Felicity explained, “I think we should provide this information to the police. With it, they should be able to predict the next heist.” 

I sent Oliver a warning glance.

”No.” I mouthed to him. He shrugged.

”Hold on, Felicity, I don’t want to get you in trouble with my friend so do me a favor, forward that directory on to me and I’ll get it to the police personally.”Oliver assured her.

”Thanks!” I said right before Oliver hung up.

He got up to grab his gear.

”You’re going?” I asked.

”Of course I am. Look, I want you to try to get in contact with Diggle, and I will handle this one myself.” Oliver said. I sighed.

”Fine.” I agreed.

———

I grinned at the party happening in the Queen’s mansion. Dance music was flooding through speakers, and flashing lights pulsed wildly. It was like a rave. 

“Aaah!” Thea screamed when she saw Oliver and I. She dangled a set of car keys from her hand.

”Oh, God, check it out! Convertible!” Thea beamed.

”You must be so surprised.” Oliver grinned. Thea looked stunning, in a black strapless dress. Her hair was pulled up, and she looked beautiful.

”Oh my God, isn’t everything absolutely perfect? Except for if Dad were here.” Thea grinned.

”Well, it’s a little loud.” I pointed out. She waved a hand.

”That means it’s a fun party.” she grinned.

Oliver leaned close to whisper something in Thea’s ear, and when he drew back, her eyes were misty.

”Well, it’s not a car, but, uh, here.” I offered an elegant gray rectangular box to her. She gasped in delight and grabbed it, tearing at the white ribbon tying it together, and pulled it off quickly. She opened the gray jewelry box and placed a hand over her mouth when she saw the emerald necklace sitting inside.

”It’s beautiful.” she smiled. 

So are you. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn’t get them out.

”Put it on me?” Thea asked hopefully. I nodded and she turned around. I took the emerald necklace and draped it around her neck, and did the clasp. She turned to me, her fingers on the stone. Coincidentally the fingers belonging to the hand that the silver bracelet I’d gotten her rested on. 

She looked gorgeous. Positively and absolutely “Gorgeous. _”_

Her eyes widened slightly, and a pleased smile appeared on her face. Oh, that wasn’t my inside voice was it?

“Oh, there’s Lilian, hey, I’ll be right back.” Thea assured me, and hurried off into the crowd. I glanced around, and my eyes fell on a piano that had been set up, though nobody was playing it. With slightly shaking hands I walked over to it. The DJ saw me sit down at the piano bench, and I gave him a cut the music signal. I swallowed hard, and the dance music cut out. People glanced around in confusion, before my fingers found the right keys, and I started playing _._

Now, a fair warning, I had heard this song on the radio the other day, and it had been one of those songs to get stuck in your brain. 

My fingers, practically against my will, had begun to play that particular song, and with my heart pounding in my ears, I began to sing. 

_Much as you blame yourself_

_You can’t be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_So you can learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_So you can learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Gets brought to life_

_I’ll take you there_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It’s been there for quite awhile_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_So you can learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_So you can learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Is brought to life_

_I’ll take you there_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_So you can learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help_

I finished, and looked up nervously to see Thea standing there, looking thunderstruck. I noticed abruptly people had their phones out, and were probably recording this, but then Thea started to walk towards me, and my focus changed to terror. Would she-

My thoughts cut out when she kissed me. I was stunned for the briefest second, then I slipped my arms around her and kissed back. The two of us clung to each other tightly as our lips explored the other’s. It was not a fiery, wild kiss, it was soft and reassuring. When Thea leaned back, her eyes were wide and her cheeks a bright red. I gave her a small smile, and she kissed my lips lightly.

”Let’s get the music back on!” she cheered. The DJ resumed the dance music, and Thea gave me a quick kiss. Almost like she was afraid each one would be the last time she kissed me.

”I’m... I’m going to go get some drinks.” Thea said in a shaky voice. I nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” I agreed. I glanced up to see Oliver and Dig looking on, the latter with a proud smile on his face, the former looking completely dumbstruck. 

I turned back to Thea, and saw that Shane, the dick from Big Belly Burger who’d also brought flowers for Moira, was sidled up beside her, while their drinks were placed in front of them. Thea turned to chat with one of her friends, and Shane seemed to lean towards Thea a little bit then lean back. Odd.

He got up and left, probably after some scathing remark from Thea. Who I’d just kissed. Holy shit.

———

“Hey, Cupid.” Oliver hissed. I turned towards him. 

“Dig’s in trouble. We need to go.” he told me. I nodded. I’d lost Thea in the throng of party-goers anyway. 

“Let’s go.” I said. 

———

I ran onto the street and saw that a guy in black Kevlar had a rifle trained on Dig, who was running in the opposite direction. Not in fear, though. No, Dig was chasing someone. Gaynor, probably.

“Hell no.” I muttered, and quickly notched an arrow and let it fly, knocking the rifle from the man’s hands.

I ran towards the guy, pausing only to swap out my bow for my katana, as the guy had drawn two knives. Our blades clanged together as Oliver ran past us.

I darted around one clumsy slash and gripped the guy’s wrist. I used it as leverage to slam the guy into the cement. I kicked the guy’s knives aside, and went to knock out the guy, but to my surprise, he was ready. He jumped up and punched me square in the jaw. I staggered backwards, dropping my katana. 

The guy ignored it, balling his hands into fists and walking forwards. I held up my own fists, and took a steadying breath. 

I ducked under his first punch, and kneed him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, then his fist connected with my temple and I staggered, and the guy drove his knee into my stomach. I grunted, and decided to screw chivalry. I took out one of my throwing knives shaped a bit like an arrowhead, and in a surprisingly violent move, I reached up and plunged it into the guy’s shoulder, where the armor wasn’t. He hollered in pain, and I kicked him in the balls. Then, I pulled out my bow, and smashed it into his face.

He dropped to the ground, unconscious. I took a moment to catch my breath, then I grabbed my katana and took off after Oliver.

———

I arrived to find Oliver and Dig standing over Ted Gaynor’s body, which had an arrow sticking from it. 

I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but as I approached them, police sirens rang out. Oliver turned towards me, and gave me a curt nod. We ran off into the night amidst the wails of the police sirens coming for justice. But it had already been served.

———

Oliver, Moira, and I walked briskly through the hospital, which I felt like I’d been spending entirely too much time in lately.

The Queens led the way into Thea’s hospital room, and I followed, but as they went to her bedside, I lingered in the doorway, though my heart pounded with worry. I just couldn’t bring myself to interrupt the family. 

“Oh, Thea.” Moira said in a mixture of exasperation and relief.

”Are you okay?” Oliver said worriedly.

Thea had a red scrape on her forehead, and I felt my hands tighten into fists reflexively. But in this case, there was nothing to beat up. No one at fault, really. 

“Yeah. I’m, I’m fine.” Thea assured her family, “I’m just headachy, really. The car... is, is it...” 

“The car isn’t important right now.” Oliver said firmly.

Thea sighed sadly.

”Do you remember what happened, sweetheart?” Moira asked her daughter.

”Just go away.” Thea scoffed.

I was surprised at this hateful reaction, and clearly so was Oliver.

”Thea, please...” Moira trailed off.

”I said I’m fine.” Thea said firmly.

Moira walked past me, but out in the hallway, she turned towards me.

”David.” she said. I turned and she gave me a small smile.

”I thought you said musical numbers were too flashy.” was all she said, before walking away. 

———

Oliver and I walked into the bunker to see Dig standing in front of the computers.

”Cops give you a hard time?” Oliver asked.

”Nah, I explained to them that me and Gaynor were old war buddies. He tried to rope me in...” Dig sighed, “When I refused, he kidnapped Carly. Everything else happened under duress.”

”I screwed up. Obviously Gaynor wasn’t who I thought he was.” Dig said miserably.

”No. You didn’t screw up. You had faith that people were good, and being hopeful is never a bad thing. You fixed the problem. Nobody got seriously hurt. I’d say everything turned out nicely.” I consoled him.

”When you told me that I trusted the list more than you,” Oliver jumped in, “you were right. Diggle, the truth is after what happened to me on the island, it’s difficult for me to trust anything. But you do. And that reminded me why I chose you as my partner. It’s because you see the best of people. I can’t do that, and David, though he’s a hundred times a better man than me, can’t always do that either.”

Oliver extended the list towards Dig, who took it. Oliver picked up a pen and handed it to him. With a steady hand, Dig crossed through ‘Ted Gaynor’.

He closed the book and his eyes. After a second, he spoke.

”I learned something, too. Until you tell me, I’ll never want to know what other names are in this book.” Dig said. Oliver nodded, and took it back. I grinned at the two.

”Aww, friends again?” I said jokingly.

”Hey, never got a chance to say it, but good job on that song, man. And you got the girl.” Dig nodded.

”Yeah, well, we’ll see how long I can keep her interested in me before she realizes that she can do so much better than me.” I shrugged.

”I realize I’m a bit biased, but you’re my top choice for Thea’s boyfriend, and you’re clearly Mom’s too.” Oliver grinned.

I laughed. 

———

“She promised me she’s not cheating on Walter.” Oliver told Thea. The three of us were walking out of the hospital room after Thea was discharged.

”Like I’d trust anything that woman says.” Thea wrinkled her nose. 

“Ms. Queen!” a voice called. The three of us turned to see a cop walking towards us. 

“Thea Queen?” the cop asked.

”Is there a problem?” Oliver asked.

”We received a call from your doctor.” the cop told Thea, “In the event of a vehicular accident they’re required to report the result of the driver’s rod screen.” 

Thea looked distinctly confused, as did Oliver and I.

”Ms. Queen tested positive for a narcotic called Vertigo.” the cop said.

”The drug they’re using in the Glades?” Oliver demanded of Thea, but she looked terrified and completely, utterly, bewildered.

”Thea Queen, you’re under arrest for driving under the influence of narcotics.” the cop announced, while Oliver and I stared on incredulously as Thea was handcuffed.

My heart, which just scant minutes ago had been light and happy, took a steep nosedive.


	23. Vertigo, Part 1

I leaped over the edge of the fire escape, and parkoured down to the ground. Oliver dropped down beside me, and we both took off running. 

Our target was fleeing, and that could not be allowed. Not with what was at stake. 

“I’m going up!” Oliver shouted to me, and leaped up onto a crate then onto a roof. I nodded and kept running forwards. I rounded the corner of the alley to see Oliver jumping down from the rooftop. 

The guy turned and tried to run, but I grabbed him by the arm and threw him towards Oliver. He rolled across the wet concrete, and Oliver put his foot on the man’s chest, and calmly notched an arrow pointing at the man’s throat.

“C’mon guys! I’m just trying to make an honest living!” the man pleaded.

”There’s nothing honest about what you do.” Oliver growled.

”Who supplies you with Vertigo?” I demanded harshly, “Tell me now and you live.” Oliver looked up at me with surprise in his eyes, then he looked back down at the target.

”Please! They’ll kill me.” the man begged.

I drew my katana and placed the tip of it on the region below his waist. His eyes widened.

”I’ll do a hell of a lot worse.” I snarled. 

“Okay, okay! They call him the Count! That’s all I know. I swear to God!” the man shouted. I stepped back, sheathing my katana. Oliver put his arrow back in his quiver, and knocked the guy unconscious with his bow. He stepped over his limp body and crossed the alley to me.

”What was that?” he demanded.

”What was what?” I asked. 

“That... anger. You’re supposed to be the light one, and I’m the dark.” Oliver said.

“This one’s too personal.” I said stiffly.

”You think it’s not personal for me? You’ve known her for a few months. I’ve known her since she was born. I want to kill every scumbag who’s ever sold the stuff, but I can’t! Because we are not senseless killers!” Oliver said fiercely.

”I’m not killing anybody.” I said venomously and stalked off into the night.

———

“Found what you’re looking for?” Dig asked as Oliver and I came down into the bunker. 

“Took down three Vertigo pushers tonight, Diggle.” Oliver said, “The last one finally knew a name. The Count.” 

“The Count? That’s worse than the Hood.” Dig said, glancing at me, obviously expecting a reaction of some kind, but I was leaning against the wall, arms folded.

”You’re not going back out there, are you?” Dig said, glancing between me and Oliver.

”There’s work to be done.” Oliver said simply.

”Whoever this Count is, he has a lot of blood on his hands, and it is long past time he started paying for every last drop.” I said fiercely. Dig and Oliver looked taken aback.

”Well, slow down, I think you’re missing the point here.” Dig said to both of us.

”What?” Oliver asked.

”Thea.” I said quietly, in a raw voice. I’d hardly let myself think, think about what could have happened... think about what she was facing now. Emotions threatened to bubble up, but I pushed them back down. The only thing I could afford right now was rage. Anything else and I’d crack, and be no good to anyone. 

“Her hearing’s in a few hours.” Dig reminded us, “You think she cares more about some drug lord getting his just desserts, or the two of you being by her side when she needs it the most?”

”The second one.” I grumbled.

Dig nodded.

———

I glanced at Thea as she came down the steps with Oliver and Moira, looking beyond stressed. When she saw me standing there in a suit, probably looking like an uncomfortable prom date, she gave me a flimsy but warm smile. I smiled back. 

“Thanks for coming.” she told me as the four of us walked outside. My fingers brushed hers.

”No problem.” I told her seriously. 

Oliver opened the limo door for us to enter.

———

Dig opened the limo door for us to exit. Moira climbed out first, then me, then Thea, then Oliver. 

“Miss Queen.” one reporter called.

”Thea, over here!” said another. Thea’s hand slipped into mine and I squeezed it tightly. As we approached the crowd I held up an arm in front of Thea protectively, and we managed to push through the crowd without giving anyone any grounds for a lawsuit. The reporters kept calling, but I ignored all of them. 

———

Inside the courthouse, I sat down beside Oliver while he sat beside Moira. 

“Docket ending 1-10-5-6, People vs. Thea Dearden Queen. Possession of a controlled substance, driving under the influence of a controlled substance.” the judge said. A police officer went up and handed the judge a file. He looked at it.

”Counselors, I understand you’ve reached a plea agreement.” the judge said.

”We have.” said Thea’s lawyer, standing up, “Given that my client is a juvenile, the people have generously agreed to probation.” 

My heart sank. Please nobody point it out. Please nobody point it out. Please nobody-

“Juvenile?” the judge asked, “Says right here she’s 18.”

”She is 18 now, Your Honor, but at the time of arrest she was still two days shy of her 18th birthday. Miss Queen has no priors.” the lawyer said. Oliver glanced over his shoulder, and I followed his gaze to see Laurel. She gave a supportive smile. 

“Well, just because Ms. Queen’s family sweeps her priors under the rug doesn’t mean they don’t exist. You get your client off and you help your boss avoid dealing with the drug that’s sweeping across our city like the plague.” the judge said bluntly, “Everyone wins, except us. The people of Starling City.” 

“Your Honor, with all due respect-“ the lawyer tried, but was cut off.

”Miss Queen, like it or not, you are now the poster child for this menace. Maybe if people see that the Queen family can’t get away with using Vertigo, they’ll think twice before using it themselves. The plea arrangement is denied.” the judge declared. Thea looked over her shoulder at us, and I gave her a reassuring nod, not a smile. She didn’t need a smile right now, she needed resolve. She nodded back.

”This case will proceed to trial.” the judge finished. 

———

“They can’t do this.” Moira said as the whole group of us swept into the Queen mansion’s living room, “That man cannot send my daughter to prison.” 

”What are our options?” Oliver asked the lawyer.

”An interlocutory appeal. But trial judges have discretion to reject plea agreements. I think you might want to prepare yourself for the possibility that this isn’t going to go our way.” the lawyer said.

Thea turned sharply to look at the lawyer in horror and fear.

”I’m sorry, Mrs. Queen. I’ll get to work on the appeal.” the lawyer inclined his head towards Moira. 

“Well, so much for the best criminal defense attorney in the city.” Moira said bitterly after he left. Oliver put a hand on his mother’s arm. 

“Thea, we will handle this, I promise.” Moira swore to her daughter. 

”Mom... I didn’t do this. I never took those drugs. I haven’t done drugs in months! I may have been a little drunk, but I never took that Vertigo.” Thea pleaded. Moira scoffed and looked out the window.

”Thea... you need to be honest. It will-“ Oliver began, but Thea stood up, angry.

”None of you believe me! You all think I’m some druggie!” Thea snapped angrily.

”I believe you.” I said. Everyone turned to look at me. 

“Y-you do?” Thea asked shakily.

”Yes. I do. If you didn’t take the Vertigo, then we just need to find out who drugged you.” I said. 

“David, can I talk to you?” Oliver asked forcefully. We walked outside into the hall.

”What the hell are you doing? She needs to admit what she did, not have you feeding into her lies.” Oliver asked me, looking disappointed.

”What if she’s not lying?” I pointed out, “I mean, you caught her with those drugs at your welcome home party, but when’s the last time you saw her doing drugs?” 

Oliver considered that.

”So, here’s what we’ll do. You find the Count and stop the Vertigo spread. I’ll find whatever lowlife drugged Thea, and get them to confess.” I suggested. 

“Alright. But if you find out that Thea’s lying, and she did take those drugs? You make sure she tells the truth at court.” Oliver told me firmly. I nodded.

”Deal. Out of curiosity, does your house have security cameras?” I asked. 

“No. Did you see anything odd last night? Other than you bursting into song.” Oliver asked me.

”Hilarious.” I said dryly. I racked my brain.

”Not really. It was a big party, and we weren’t there for long before we ditched to go stop Gaynor.” I reminded him. 

“Alright. Well, how could she have been drugged? A syringe is pretty noticeable.” Oliver said.

”A drink!” I gasped. 

“The bar.” Oliver said.

”Who was the bartender?” I asked. 

“I can find out.” Oliver nodded. I nodded back.

”Text me the details when you find out.” I said, and hurried off.

———

I was sitting in the bunker, waiting for a text from Oliver, already in my gear. 

When the text came, I lifted my phone quickly. 

“Nathan Royce.” was all it said. I typed the name into the search bar, and after a minute, I took off like a shot. 

———

I smashed into Nathan Royce’s apartment by kicking open the door. The bartender, a young guy in his twenties, startled, upending a bowl of pretzels as he scrambled to his feet. 

“Nathan Royce. I’m not here to hurt you.” I said. He blinked several times. 

“So why are you here?” he asked.

”You bartended the Queens’ party, right?” I demanded.

”Yeah, yeah! Why, uh, why do you care?” Nathan asked me, clearly terrified. 

“I have reason to believe someone in the employ of a drug lord known as the Count was at your bar that night. Drugging people. Spill.” I said gruffly.

”What? Uh, why would I know anything?” Nathan asked.

”If I wanted to drug someone, I’d put it in their drinks.” I growled.

”That’s true.” Nathan admitted, “Ok, look. I, uh, I saw some shady guy. This real asshole, tried to talk up every woman at the bar.” 

I frowned.

”You get a name?” I asked in a growl.

”No, I didn’t. But, I saw this patch on his shoulder. Bratva.” Nathan said. 

“How do you know the Bratva symbol?” I asked, wary.

”College project.” Nathan said. I nodded, and turned to leave. Then I glanced over my shoulder.

”Nathan Royce, if I discover you had any part in the spread of Vertigo, I will be back.” I growled, and stalked off. 

———

Bratva. Ok. I stopped at the bunker, shed my Hooded Hero outfit and headed over to the Bratva chapter here in Starling City. I was damn surprised when I walked in to find Oliver and Dig standing there, as well as two members of the Bratva. One was older and would definitely not be at Thea’s party. The other one, though... he was young, early twenties. I walked up beside Dig.

”Where were we?” the older Bratva member asked, “Oh yes. This man did not do what I wished him to do. Kill him, and I shall set up a meeting with the Count.” 

Not a bad strategy, Oliver.

With zero hesitation, Oliver grabbed the guy that the younger Bratva member shoved forwards, and wrapped his arm around his neck, and started choking him mercilessly. I made no motion to stop him.

”Oliver-“ Dig cautioned.

”Hey, shut up.” Oliver snapped. Oliver squeezed and the man fell down to the ground between the two Bratva members. The younger knelt to feel for a pulse. He nodded at the older Bratva.

The older Bratva inclined his head and said a Russian phrase.

”What are friends for?” Oliver shrugged.

———

“I can’t believe you just killed that guy.” Dig remarked as the three of us strode out of the Bratva chapter, the corpse over Oliver’s shoulder.

”You really have a low opinion of me.” Oliver scoffed.

Dig popped the trunk and Oliver fit the body into it. He pushed the man’s neck in a certain way and the man woke up.

”Whoa! That’s a neat trick.” Dig remarked.

”Where did you learn that? You have to teach me that.” I exclaimed. Oliver slammed the guy’s head into the side of the trunk and he promptly passed out. 

“No.” Oliver shook his head.

”What are you doing?” Diggle asked with a sigh.

”You need to arrange a new identity for this guy, get him out of the city.” Oliver said.

”Right, so your Ruskie pals draw out the Count. Vigilantes take him out.” Dig said dryly. 

“No, Diggle, because then the Bratva would know that I used them and that relationship is too valuable.” Oliver explained, “I do the meet with the Count by myself, let him leave, then we follow him to his hideout.”

”Not a bad plan.” I pointed out.

”Just that easy, huh?” Dig remarked.

”Well, I will still need my trusty bodyguard.” Oliver joked, and climbed into the car.

”Fantastic. Looking forward to my new and exciting career as a drug dealer.” Dig sighed. I chuckled and climbed into the car on the other side of Oliver. He turned to me as Dig got in the driver’s seat. 

“Alright. Spill. Why are you here?” Oliver asked me.

”Nathan Royce informed me that there was a guy wearing a Bratva patch at his bar the night of Thea’s party. Yet, I’m doubting that. They seemed very amiable.” I said.

“Doesn’t mean he’s Bratva.” Dig pointed out.

”That’s true, damn it.” I sighed.

”Well, how did Nathan Royce know it was the Bratva logo?” Oliver asked.

”Some college assignment.” I waved my hand.

”What if it’s one of the students, then?” Oliver asked. I looked up.

”That makes sense. They’d probably be in Thea’s social circles by extension, and they’d know about the symbol.” I realized.

”So your plan is to go shoot the local college full of arrows?” Dig asked skeptically.

“No need. I can blend in.” I grinned.

———

The next day, Laurel and Oliver were conferring with Thea while I sat in armchair watching.

”My father was able to get the judge to back off his hardline stance.” Laurel told Thea.

”Your father hates me.” Thea reminded Laurel.

”I’m pretty sure it’s just Oliver he hates.” I pointed out. Thea smiled at me while Laurel cracked a grin and Oliver nodded while hiding a smirk.

”Thank you, Laurel. Really.” Thea said.

”The judge has agreed to a sentence of 500 hours of community service,” Laurel explained, “and two years on probation. Provisional on the appointment of someone to act in loco parentis.” 

“In loco what?” Thea repeated.

”It means that the court will appoint and individual to assume responsibility for you. Me.” Laurel said. Thea’s eyes grew wide.

”I’m innocent.” she whispered.

“Well, that’s not been proven. There’s no evidence for that.” Laurel said delicately. Thea hung her head. I moved fluidly from a faked casual position in an armchair to be upright sitting by Thea’s side. Laurel blinked at how fast and smoothly I’d moved.

”I’m working on the evidence part. I have some leads.” I admitted. Laurel laughed.

”What are you, a detective now?” Laurel grinned.

”No, but I’m doing my best.” I said. 

“Thank you.” Thea said, “To you too, Laurel. I’ll... I’ll take the deal.” 

“Good.” Laurel smiled. 

“C’mon. I’ll walk you out.” Oliver said, and guided Laurel away. I glanced at Thea, and was stunned when she kissed my lips. Admittedly, it was light and quick, but it left me warm and tingling.

“Do you really have leads?” she asked.

”Yes. I think whoever drugged you might go to Starling City Community College.” I revealed, “Do you know anyone who goes there that might have a grudge against you?” 

“Well... there is Shane. He got angry because I, uh, didn’t want to go out with him. Maybe he had the drugs on him, decided to drug me. I mean, he is a druggie.” Thea admitted.

”Shane. Shane.” I pretended like I didn’t know exactly who she was talking about, “Oh, that guy from Big Belly Burger, right?”

”Yeah.” Thea nodded.

”Thanks.” I smiled at her. Impulsively, I leaned in and kissed her before getting up and hurriedly leaving the room. 


	24. Vertigo, Part 2

I walked into Starling City Community College and glanced around curiously. 

“Can I help you?” a student asked me.

”Yeah, actually. I am looking for someone named Shane.” I said.

”Shane... that dick druggie?” the student asked.

”Yeah. He hurt my friend, and I think we need to talk.” I said. The student nodded.

”Ok. Sure. He should be over there. There’s a party happening.” the student told me. I nodded and walked towards where the student had pointed. Sure enough, a party was happening on a grassy field, complete with alcohol and cigarettes. 

Shaking my head in disgust, I pushed past several drunken students, my head on a swivel for Shane. Just when I was starting to think he wasn’t there, I saw him chatting to a pretty blond. Whatever he said, she slapped him and stalked off, much to the amusement of the guy sitting beside Shane.

”Shane.” I said firmly as I walked up.

”Do I know you?” Shane asked. I slipped my hands into my pockets.

“Yeah, I’m David Hale. We met when you showed up at Big Belly Burger while I was having lunch with the Queens.” I said. 

“Oh, yeah. I remember now.” Shane said, his words slurred.

”I wanted to ask you what you were doing at Thea’s party the other night.” I said bluntly.

”Hanging out with some friends.” Shane shrugged.

”The way I heard it, you’re not Thea’s friend.” I said.

”Nah, that stuck up bitch thinks she’s too good for me because she’s got money coming out of her ass. Before, I was willing to tolerate that because she bought from my stash, but then she stopped. Said she wanted to go clean.” Shane rolled his eyes. 

“So... what’d you do?” I asked him. He chuckled.

”Can you keep a secret?” he asked.

”Yeah, I can.” I nodded.

”I put Vertigo in her drink at the party. Ha! Then, stupid bitch, she went for a drive and got arrested! I couldn’t have planned it better myself!” Shane cackled. I pushed stop on the recording device in my pocket and then punched Shane. He fell backwards off the bench he was sitting on and I walked away calmly. 

———

I walked into the police department and saw Detective Lance talking to a young man wearing the same kind of detective badge. 

“Hey, Hale. Can you give me a minute?” Lance asked. I nodded, and wandered a few steps away, though I could still hear what Lance was saying.

“Look, Caleb, I know you’re transferring to Central City Police Department in a few days, and I’m happy for you, really. But if you’re gonna show up for work, you need to work, not just tell everyone how you’re transferring.” Lance was telling his coworker.

”Yeah, yeah. Alright.” the other detective, Caleb, said.

”No problem, Swift.” Lance inclined his head. The other detective, Caleb Swift, walked past me, and I went back over to Lance’s desk. I set the recording device on his desk.

”What’s this?” he asked me.

“I’ve been looking into the circumstances surrounding Thea’s... uh, incident. On there is a confession of the man who drugged her.” I said. Lance’s eyebrows rose.

“I’ll have to examine it, make sure it’s not doctored. Do you have the name of the confessor?” Lance asked. I told him Shane’s full name. He wrote it down.

”Alright. We’ll review the evidence and if it’s legitimate, we’ll bring in this Shane guy for questioning.” Lance nodded.

”Thank you.” I said, and left the police station feeling good about myself. Then my phone pinged with a text.

”Things with the Count are about to go down. Are you free?” Oliver’s text read.

”Yeah, I’m free.” I texted back. He gave me the address and I hurried over there.

———

As I walked up, I heard what Alexi, the older Russian guy from the Bratva chapter, was saying.

”You know why they call him the Count?” Alexi asked Oliver, “When he was developing this drug, he experimented on the homeless. Prostitutes, runaways. The police would find their bodies, puncture marks on their neck like a vampire.” 

“Huh.” I said. A vehicle pulled up, and Oliver and I exchanged looks.

”You should not be in such a hurry to meet this man.” Alexi told us.

The vehicle doors opened, and out got a young guy with a cross around his neck, as well as a guy who was clearly his bodyguard.

Oliver and I held up our hands and the bodyguard came over and searched us. Then he moved on to Dig.

”Thank you for this.” the Count said to Oliver, holding up an official police file, “But I’m not too concerned about the SCPD. Now, I understand you gentlemen wish to participate in the feel good business.” I glanced at Oliver.

”Yes.” Oliver nodded.

”And why is that?” the Count asked.

”Well, I am opening a nightclub and I’d like my customers to have a little... something extra.” Oliver said convincingly. I was impressed.

”Well, as it happens, I’m looking to expand my brand.” the Count said. Dig placed two bags of cash at the men’s feet.

”A good wine’s value is measured by its vintage. The number of years it took to ferment. Vertigo is measured in lives.” the Count said, flipping open the briefcase in his bodyguard’s arms, revealing several packets of green and black pills. 

”Fifty six people died to perfect this high. Believe me when I say that they did not die for nothing.” the Count boasted, and I felt sick to my stomach. Screw relations with the Bratva, I was ready to pummel this son of a bitch. 

The Count closed the briefcase and gave it to Oliver. 

Then police sirens started wailing.

Oliver turned quickly, as did I. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Dig yelled. 

“SCPD! Put your weapons down!” I heard Lance shout. Bullets started flying, and Oliver and I ducked down behind the Count’s car. The Count, escorted by his bodyguard, fled while the bodyguard sprayed bullets behind him aimlessly, keeping the cops from getting a clear shot, as they were worried about getting shot. 

To my surprise, Oliver took off after the Count. I was sprinting after him in an instant, leaving Dig behind. I saw Oliver punch the Count’s bodyguard, who staggered. As I ran past, I kicked his knee and slammed his head into the concrete wall, then hurried down the flight of stairs after Oliver and by extension the Count.

I watched in horror as the Count wheeled and plunged a syringe into Oliver’s chest.

”Shit!” I grunted.

”No witnesses.” the Count cackled. Apparently he didn’t see me. I waited a beat so the Count could get away without seeing me, then raced up to Oliver, who had a double-barrel syringe stuck into his chest. I pulled it out of Oliver’s chest, but he was gasping, and his eyes were unfocused. 

“Oliver. Oliver.” I said, but he seemed out of it. Dig hurried up.

”What happened?” he asked.

”The Count got him.” I said, holding up the syringe. Dig nodded.

”Yeah, yeah, yeah. We gotta go.” Dig said, and slung Oliver’s arm over his shoulder than helped my friend get up the stairs while I followed behind them.

———

Dig and I got Oliver to the bunker, where he put Oliver on a desk long enough for him to lay on. He took off Oliver’s shirt and went to prepare the herbal mixture we got from the island, while I held Oliver down, trying to stop him from thrashing. 

Dig came over, and I had to pin Oliver’s arms to stop him trying to throttle us, as Dig forced the mixture into his mouth. Oliver swallowed some of it, but he was bellowing in pain, and then he passed out. 

———

“Mornin’” Dig said to Oliver, and I looked up from my book, to see Oliver had opened his eyes. He lifted his handcuffed hand curiously, and I chuckled.

”You wouldn’t stop thrashing or trying to choke us out.” I explained.

”How you feeling?” Dig asked as he walked over to the desk.

”I feel like I’m getting the worst hangover of my life.” Oliver grunted as he sat up.

”Coming from a guy who spent most of his 20s in a hangover, that’s really saying something.” Dig joked.

”Do you think you can uncuff me?” Oliver asked sarcastically, “I’m not going to kill you. Promise.”

“Well, with that, why wouldn’t I feel safe?” I chuckled, and tossed him the key, which he caught in his uncuffed hand and unlocked the handcuffs. 

He stood up, wincing a bit.

“You’re standing. That’s pretty impressive.” Dig said, “The Count only got you with half a dose, but you still sweated out a small swimming pool coming down.” 

”Yeah, it was gross.” I added. 

“The Count.” Oliver said, “Any chance our friends in the SCPD took him down?” 

“None at all, but we did manage to get this. We should analyze it.” Dig said, holding up double barrel syringe I’d yanked out of Oliver’s chest the night before.

”David, you should have gone after the Count. What were you doing?” Oliver demanded.

”Helping you!” I retorted, stunned.

”You think I needed help? Dig was there! You should have taken him down.” Oliver said angrily. I scoffed.

”Screw you, man.” I said.

Oliver shook his head and plopped down onto the desk wearily.

”Listen, Oliver, maybe you need to give it a few hours. A near drug overdose isn’t something you just walk away from.” Dig said.

”Neither is Thea.” Oliver said firmly, pulling on a hoodie, zipping it up, and walking out of the bunker. Dig and I exchanged exasperated looks.

———

Oliver, Dig, and I walked into the living room to see Lance, an unfamiliar woman, and Moira sitting there.

”What’s wrong? Is everything OK with Thea?” Oliver asked immediately.

”This isn’t about your sister, this is about you. Last night we got a call from a CI. Busted up a drug sale between a big time dealer and the Russian mob.” Lance said.

”The Russian mob’s in Starling City?” I blinked.

”We?” Oliver asked, glancing at the unfamiliar woman, who clearly wasn’t unfamiliar to Oliver, “I thought you worked vice.”

”Joint task force. Vertigo’s got everyone holding hands.” the woman shrugged.

”Like I said, last night, drug deal gone south. An eye witness put you at the scene, Mr. Queen.” Lance said. 

“Whoever he is, he’s mistaken.” Oliver said.

”Yeah?” Lance asked, clearly not believing it.

”I saw you, Oliver.” the woman revealed.

”Is this true?” Moira asked.

”I was checking into the Count.” Oliver admitted after a moment, “He’s the guy who sold drugs to Thea, and I figured if I could find out what he looked like then I could give your sketch artist something to go on. So I paid a lowlife with a Russian accent an obscene amount of money to arrange a meeting.” 

”And did you get eyes on him?” the woman asked.

”No.” Oliver lied.

”Alright, are you pressing charges against my son?” Moira asked.

“You get involved in this again, you’ll see the inside of a cell and unlike last time you will not see the way out. What’s even more ironic is that Hale had just brought me evidence that Thea was, in fact, drugged without her knowing. You wasted that money, Queen.” Lance smirked and left, along with the woman. Moira and Oliver both turned to me in surprise.

”You found evidence that Thea was drugged and you didn’t tell me?” Oliver asked.

”I haven’t seen you since it happened.” I lied. 

“How did you find it?” Moira asked.

”I talked to some people who were at the party. They said some guy was being creepy at the bar. I followed some leads and uh, wound up finding him over at the community college, extremely drunk. I asked him a couple questions and he spilled all the details.” I shrugged.

”Thank you. Thank you so much.” Moira smiled fondly. Oliver clapped my shoulder.

”Thank you.” he said to me. I nodded.

Moira wheeled on Oliver.

”Now, what on Earth were you thinking?” she demanded.

”I was trying to help.” Oliver said, playing at being hurt.

”By running around with the Russian mob and a murderous drug dealer?” Moira scoffed, “Are you out of your mind?”

”Mom, look, the real reason you’re upset is because I told Thea the truth about Dad.” Oliver said. I glanced up, mildly curious what that meant. 

“She never needed to know that.” Moira insisted.

”Yes, I did.” a familiar voice said, and I turned to see Thea standing there. She entered the living room.

”I’m old enough to know the truth, Mom.” Thea told her mother.

”It wasn’t about your age.” Moira sighed, “It was about preserving your memory of your father. He loved you. No matter his faults, he loved you.” 

“I said that I wished you had died instead of him,” Thea said with watery eyes, “but you still didn’t say anything. Why?”

Thea was close to Moira now, practically begging for answers.

”One day... I hope you’re lucky enough to have a daughter, and you’ll know why.” Moira said, and she glanced at me. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed red, as did Thea’s when she saw where her mother’s gaze had gone while talking about children.

”I’m so sorry for what I said.” Thea said, and the two Queen women hugged.

”I know, I know.” Moira said, holding Thea’s face comfortingly to her shoulder.

Oliver and I gave each other identical looks, and we quickly left the emotional room.

”Now what?” Dig asked as Oliver and I went up the stairs.

”Like you said, we analyze the Vertigo.” Oliver answered, “It’s in liquid form, which means it contains water. So maybe we can trace back to where in the city the Count is...”

He paused, then, and began to sway. 

“...cooking up this garbage.” Oliver finished, stumbling. He clung to the guardrail for dear life. 

“Oliver!” I grunted, and grabbed him before he could fall down the stairs as Dig rushed up the stairs to do the same.

———

Oliver had pushed through whatever was happening to him and insisted we get the Vertigo analyzed, which brought us to Queen Consolidated to see a certain blond.

”We need to get you to the hospital.” Dig insisted as we exited the elevator. 

”No.” Oliver said stubbornly.

”David can handle this part. God knows what was in that drug.” Dig reminded Oliver, “It could be causing permanent damage.”

”Felicity.” I smiled at the blond, who was talking to two people. She turned.

”They said you’d be up here.” Oliver said as a greeting.

”You look like something the cat dragged in.” she told Oliver, “Not that there are cats in this building. Well, once a cat did get in, but a guard tazed it. It smelled like fur and static in here for a week.”

I laughed, and Felicity looked pleased. 

“Would you mind stepping away from the window for a moment? I have a little bit of a hangover.” Oliver asked, his eyes unfocused.

”Sounds like you need a Bloody Mary and a pretzel, not the IT department.” Felicity said.

”Do you have pretzels?” I asked curiously. She smiled, but shook her head.

”Actually, my buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company. Says it’s fantastic for curing hangovers, but I am very particular about what I put in my body.” Oliver said. I mentally face palmed. Please tell me you’re not going to... He pulled out the double barrel syringe.

“I’ve noticed.” Felicity agreed, looking Oliver up and down, “I said, not noticed. Right?” 

She glanced at me for support but I was trying not to laugh and wouldn’t meet her eyes in fear I’d fail.

”I’m trying to find a secret recipe.” Oliver chuckled, “Could you please do a spectro-analysis of the sample and find out exactly where in the city it’s made?”

What. The. Hell. 

“If it’s an energy drink, why is it in a syringe?” Felicity asked the obvious question.

”I ran out of sports bottles.” Oliver said. What. The. Actual. Hell. 

“Ok.” Felicity mouthed. She stepped around Oliver and left. I glanced at Oliver.

”Did you seriously think about that one in your head and be like, yup, that sounds believable. ‘I ran out sports bottles’. I think Dig was right, that drug is messing with your head.” I said as Oliver and I walked over to the elevator.

“Your BS stories are getting worse.” Dig told Oliver as we entered the elevator. 

“Would both of you stop?” Oliver huffed. Dig and I exchanged conspiratorial grins.

———

“Looks like Felicity came through.” Dig said, “The solvent used in the Vertigo sample was run off water originated within a ten block radius of where East Glades meets the bay. Nothing there except for an old juvenile detention center abandoned about 3 years ago. Cutbacks.” 

“Alright. I’ll grab my gear.” Oliver said.

”You can’t go out there. You’re still suffering the aftereffects of the Vertigo.” Dig said.

”Did you hear the Count? He’s taking this drug citywide. If we don’t stop him now, this becomes an epidemic.” Oliver said.

”Exactly. We. Let me go instead. You stay here, and I’ll go and stop him.” I said. 

“No way.” Oliver and Dig said at same time.

”You always do this! You gang up on me because I’m younger than you, you think I’m less capable. I am every bit the fighter Oliver is. I can handle some guy who’s worst weapon is in a syringe.” I snapped. They exchanged looks.

”I’ll be geared up in case you need me.” Oliver said, and I nodded at my fellow vigilante.

”Alright.” I said.

———

I jogged up the stairs casually while one of the guys the Count employed tried to chase me. When he got close enough, I karate chopped his chest, and tossed him into the wall of the staircase, and kicked him again for good measure.

I vaulted over the turn of the stairs and kicked another guy in the face, and he dropped like a stone. I drew one of my escrima sticks, and bashed it over one guy’s head then tossed him down a few stairs where he smashed a wooden crate.

The first guy I’d fought had got back up, and came for round two. I smashed my stick into his hand, and he shouted in pain, before I whipped it back around, hitting him in the face and knocking his chest into the railing of the stairs. He dropped to the ground and I kept moving on, up the next flight of stairs. 

Another guy charged out of the doorway and tried to punch me, but I ducked under it, grabbed one of the guy’s legs and threw him down the flight of stairs I’d just walked up, where he landed with the three other guys at the bottom of the stairs. 

Another guy came out of nowhere and managed to kick me in the back of my leg, but I rolled across the ground and got to my feet. I threw the escrima stick and it smashed into the guy’s face. I charged towards him, jumped up, and kicked the bastard in the face, before grabbing him by his hair, and slamming his face into the railing. He crumpled. I grabbed my escrima stick and kept moving, up the next flight of stairs. 

I encountered someone on the steps, but simply hit them in the balls with my escrima and tossed him behind me, where he hit the landing at the base of this flight of stairs, though we were only halfway up. He scrambled back up to his feet and I delivered a quick lunch to his chest, and then I kicked him into the wall. He finally was knocked out.

———

I tossed one guy off the ledge and heard him crash into scaffolding just below us.

I leaped over the ledge amid guns firing, and landed in a tidy roll across the floor. I threw my escrima stick at one shooter, and he crumpled. I grabbed the barrel of another’s gun and jerked it from their hands, then beat him over the head with it. He dropped to his knees, and I shot the other shooter in the shoulder. He dropped the gun, crying out in pain. I tossed the gun aside, retrieved my escrima stick, and looked at the gun-wielding Count.

“You should have stuck to your depraved elite. I am merely providing the people with what they want. I’m providing a public service.” he defended his actions.

”So am I.” I snarled, and threw one of my arrowhead throwing knives at him, knocking the gun from his hand. I ran towards him, leaped up onto the platform he was standing on and did a flip through the air. I landed my boot into the Count’s shoulder, and lifted my escrima stick above his head.

”The Count... you have failed this city.” I said, and brought it down, but he moved somehow, and tried to stab me with something. Moving reflexively, I grabbed his arm and twisted it so the blade of it drove down into his own chest by putting a hand on the blade’s handle and driving it down. I then abruptly realized it was a syringe, not a knife. I had just pumped the Count full of Vertigo. I stumbled backwards, eyes wide at the atrocity I’d just committed. I was on my feet and running before I even heard the police breach the room.

———

“Juvenile delinquent reporting for duty.” Thea said to Laurel.

“Since you lost your driver’s license, I’ll pick you up at 5.” Oliver told Thea.

”6. We have a lot of work for her to do.” Laurel said.

”Well, then, let’s say 7 just to be safe.” Oliver said.

”Is it too late to choose jail?” Thea asked. I laughed and Thea smiled at me. Despite the evidence I provided, Thea was still being held to this bargain, and she’d responded rather bravely, I thought.

“Yes.” Oliver and Laurel said in unison. They both grinned at each other.

”I need you to go through these files and pull out all the documents dated March 2007.” Laurel said, handing Thea a stack of folders, “Do you think you can do that?”

”I think I can.” Thea nodded. To my surprise, she gave a quick kiss, and a slightly shy smile, before walking off to begin her work.

”Wow.” Laurel commented.

”Yeah, it’s not exactly my favorite thing to watch.” Oliver sighed.

”Sorry.” I grinned sheepishly.

”Don’t be. Oliver’s just jealous that he’s all alone.” Laurel winked at me. I chuckled, and headed out to the car that Oliver had driven here, giving Oliver and Laurel some privacy.


	25. Betrayal

“So this book contains a list of the names of the guys you’ve been hunting.” Dig summed up, “And this book, your mother’s, has the same list of names.“

”It’s identical.” Oliver agreed. 

“So, where’d Moira get her copy? And how’d you get her copy?” I frowned.

”Felicity Smoak.” Oliver revealed. I started.

”Felicity’s involved in this?” I blinked.

”Yeah, apparently she and Walter were investigating Mom. Walter believed she had secrets.” Oliver sighed.

”And now he’s missing.” Dig added.

”She’s my mother, Diggle. She’s not the kind of person who would-“ Oliver defended Moira, but Dig cut in.

“Have her husband disappeared? Because that’s really the question, isn’t it, Oliver? I understand why you would believe your mother over your stepfather, but I tend to believe the innocent party is whoever’s missing and presumed dead.”

Damn, Dig. That was cold.

———

_I trudged silently through the forest with Oliver. He’d arrived back in Yao Fei’s cave half-dead. He showed me a map he had, and told me the story of his time undercover as one of Fyers’ agents. Told me of how Yao Fei was pretending to be on their side, how he helped Oliver escape captivity by faking his death._

_Anyways, this map had a location marked on it, along with the helpful advice of ‘Shengcun’. Survive.  
_

_So, we’d set out for it. Now, after a few days of walking, we had arrived at the marker. To our surprise, it was a plane. A decrepit old plane._

_“Why did Yao Fei send us here?” I asked._

_”Maybe it’s far enough out of the way that Fyers doesn’t come up here much.” Oliver shrugged._

_We entered the plane’s ruins, and warily looked around. Our time on the island had turned us wary, though if a danger lurked here in this plane, we would be able to do very little to them._

_There was a thud, and then the cold steel of a blade touched my throat._

_”Twitch, and I will cut open your throats.” a man with an Australian accent snarled. Wisely, I did not move._

_“How many more with you?” the man growled._

_”Nobody! We’re not soldiers!” I protested. The man lowered the blade at my neck, staring at me with wide, stunned eyes._

_”You’re just a kid.” the man said. He made no move to take the sword off Oliver’s neck._

_”Yeah. Me and Oliver, we were shipwrecked here. We found Yao Fei, well, he found us, but then he was captured and Oliver went undercover to rescue him. But he got caught. Yao Fei, who is pretending to be on Fyers’ side, helped him escape and gave him a map that said to come here, along with a little note saying Shengcun. That’s-“ I explained._

_“Survive in Chinese. I know.” the man said._

_———_

“You don’t find that a little convenient, her just so happening to have burned the book?” Dig asked Oliver.

”She did it out of concern for my safety, Diggle.” Oliver sighed.

”I’m with Dig on this one. There’s a lot of suspicious things happening around her. I’m not saying we should hood up and attack her, but I don’t think some simple surveillance would be too bad.” I pointed out.

”Yeah, Oliver, you said it yourself. Whoever compiled that list is very dangerous. And if your mother is lying to you...” Dig left his thoughts unspoken.

”And she didn’t know any of the names on the list.” Oliver said.

”She said she didn’t. You don’t have to take her word for it, though. If this were anybody else, you’d be hooded up right now on your way to having an arrow-side chat with them.” Dig said.

”This isn’t anybody else. This is my mother, and I know her.” Oliver insisted.

A cell phone started buzzing. It was mine. Well, my vigilante phone. I picked it up, and turned on the voice modifier before answering.

”Hello?” I asked.

”I need your help.” Laurel’s voice came through.

”What do you need?” I asked her.

”Cyrus Vanch was just released from prison on a technicality. Living large in his lawyer’s house. There’s no evidence of foul play. But I know he’s just Vanch’s first victim and he won’t be his last.” Laurel reported. At her words, I used one hand and looked up Cyrus Vanch.

Oliver came over to read the article intently.

”What about the police?” I questioned Laurel.

”They can’t move on him without evidence of new criminal activity.” Laurel said.

”Obtaining evidence... not really my strong suit.” I admitted.

”Vanch is dangerous.” Laurel insisted.

”Alright. Keep the phone close. I’ll call when my partner and I have reached a verdict.” I said, and hung up.

I briefed Oliver and Dig on the situation.

”We should go, then.” Oliver nodded to me. I nodded back.

”Oliver are you running to help her? Or to avoid the truth about your mother?” Dig asked. 

Oliver said nothing for a moment, then turned and walked away. 

———

“I can’t believe you went after Vanch without me, and then proceeded to commandeer my vigilante phone.” I shook my head in disbelief. Oliver looked at me like I was crazy.

”I bought the phone.” he said.

”Yeah, but I’m the more likable vigilante.” I shrugged. We both hastily shut up as Laurel came up onto the roof. 

“Yes, you are.” Laurel smiled at me, and I gave a low laugh, nothing like how I laughed normally. 

“Hello, Laurel.” Oliver said with his voice modifier on.

”Thank you two for helping.” Laurel said, glancing between us.

”I couldn’t do much.” Oliver said, “Vanch’s position is too heavily fortified. But I did get this.” 

He gave Laurel a thumb drive.

”Evidence he’s trying to take over the positions vacated by Frank Bertinelli and... and the Triad.” Oliver said, and glanced at me. I heard it, too. Footsteps.

”We’ve got company.” I muttered.

”What?” Laurel asked. The roof door opened and out came Detective Lance with a veritable army of cops.

“SCPD!” Lance shouted. I grabbed Laurel, accidentally getting a pretty big handful of her breasts (whoops) as I held her between me and Oliver like a human shield. 

“Hands up. Now!” Lance yelled, “You so much as bruise her, and I’ll drag you two down to hell myself!” 

“Sorry, Laurel.” I told her, before Oliver and I rolled off of the rooftop. It wasn’t particularly high, and we landed lightly on the ground, and took off running. To my surprise, Lance, that crazy son of a bitch, jumped after us. He landed much heavier, and we gained a decent lead while he recovered. 

We made it inside and into a stairwell. We hurried down to Level 5, and opened the door, moving swiftly inside. 

Lance opened it a few seconds after it closed, and I watched, a bit sick, as Oliver took down Lance a bit harsher than necessary. 

———

“Laurel could have been hurt.” Oliver scowled.

”Or worse.” I added.

”And I suppose that was Lance’s fault.” Dig said.

”What’s your point, Dig?” Oliver asked.

”Just that you don’t really see straight when it comes to Laurel. Or your mother.” Dig shrugged.

”This is not the time to bring this up again.” Oliver thundered.

”Okay. Okay.” Dig surrendered, “But there’s something I should tell you and it’s better I tell you now than later. I’ll be driving your mother around for a few days.”

”You’re spying on her?” Oliver asked angrily.

”Oliver. This is the plan. We’re not making any moves against her. This is just some surveillance. If she checks out, we’ll drop it. Ok?” I checked. He looked upset, but agreed reluctantly.

———

_“So... what do you think Yao Fei meant, besides not getting killed?” Oliver asked. He seemed very unsure of the man, which I could understand._

_”There’s an airfield ten clicks from here. It’s the key off this island. Yao Fei and I had been observing it for months. Familiarizing ourselves with their operations. We were supposed to get off the island together. But then Yao Fei was compromised and we were separated.” the man said. He opened a crate and pulled out a sword. He tossed it to Oliver. Oliver caught it awkwardly, using both his arms to pin the flat face of the blade to his chest.  
_

_“What’s this for?” Oliver asked._

_”I think Yao Fei sent you two because he knows I cannot take the airstrip alone.” the man admitted._

_”Sounds like Yao Fei.” Oliver grumbled._

_”He is a softer judge of character than I am.” the man informed us, “If you’re going to have my back, I need to know you can cover it.”  
_

_Swiftly, he swung his sword at Oliver who clumsily blocked it. Their swords held still in a cross, then the man jerked his sword quickly and had the blade of it against Oliver’s throat. Oliver froze, fearful._

_”What are you doing? Fight back.” the man instructed._

_Oliver pushed the man’s sword hand away and tried to swing his sword at the guy but in a quick motion, the man did something that had Oliver doubled over groaning._

_”Keep your blade up.” the man advised, “Always stay behind your sword.”_

_Oliver rushed the man, but he side stepped and pushed Oliver into a crate.  
_

_“You have no skill. No strength.” the man said, but not very cruelly, “No training. To say you fight like a girl would be a compliment.”  
_

_“I told you. I’m not a soldier.” Oliver said miserably, “We were shipwrecked here. I killed the guy that was wearing this uniform by accident.  
_

_”Where was Yao Fei?” the man asked._

_”He told me to run. And we did.” Oliver said._

_To my surprise, the man slapped him. Then he ripped the sword from Oliver’s grasp and extended it to me.  
_

_”Your turn, kid.” he nodded at me._

_———_

Oliver walked into the bunker and I looked up at him, as did Dig.

“Thanks for coming. It didn’t seem like a good idea to talk about this at your house.” Dig greeted Oliver.

”Yeah, it would have been a little awkward for you to explain to my mother that you’re spying on her.” Oliver agreed.

”No, Oliver. Dig is... he found something.” I said. Oliver looked briefly worried, before he composed himself and took the recording device that Dig had outstretched to him.

Oliver pushed play. Moira’s voice began to play, making this the fifth time I’d listened to the recording.

”It’s taken care of. I’ve taken care of it. Carl Ballard will not be a problem anymore.” Moira’s recorded voice said.

”Given your prospensity for squeamishness, I’m assuming that Mr. Ballard remains in good health.” an unfamiliar voice said, though it was harder to understand than Moira. 

”I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered the Undertaking. I didn’t have to make the usual threats.” Moira’s voice came again.

”Excellent. Now, one more matter to attend to. I need you to have the contents of this address removed and disposed of thoroughly. The warehouse where you’re storing the remains of the Queen’s Gambit.” came the unfamiliar male voice. Oliver looked stricken. 

”I already told you, I knew Robert’s yacht was sabotaged.” Moira’s voice said. Oliver turned off the recording.

”I’m sorry, man.” Dig said.

“The yacht was sabotaged.” Oliver said, “Someone tried to kill my father.” 

”And your mother was involved somehow.” I nodded.

”We don’t know that!” Oliver shouted.

”What we do know, Oliver, and so do you, is that she kept this a secret. Why would she do that if she didn’t have something to hide?” Dig asked. The vigilante phone on my desk started ringing, and I answered it.

”What do you want, Detective Lance?” I growled menacingly. 

“It’s Laurel. She’s been kidnapped. Listen, whoever this is, they’re going to kill my daughter. Please believe me.” Lance said desperately. I was stunned.

”I believe you.” I said.

———

_”Ah!” the man grinned at me as our swords clanged. I’d lasted longer than Oliver, but my arms were getting tired. The man knocked my sword out of my hands, but he looked pleased._

_”You’ve got spirit. You don’t have much training or strength, but there’s raw skill there. You’ve got a way with a sword. I’m Slade Wilson.” the man introduced himself._

_”David Hale.” I said, and shook his hand. Oliver, who Slade had knocked unconscious and tied to a chair, was coming to._

_”Hey, kid, can you step outside the plane for a moment? I need to see if he has any resolve, and I need you gone for that. I have to see how he handles it alone.” Slade asked. I nodded._

_”Yeah.” I agreed, and stepped outside into the field the plane rested in._

_———_

“Detective.” I said.

Lance turned towards Oliver and I. 

“If this is another trick, you will not like the consequences.” Oliver warned.

”I’m not particularly happy right now. I hate you two. I hate everything you stand for. But this lunatic has my little girl.” Lance pleaded.

”We’ll help.” I spoke for both of us, “We do not follow the laws, true, but our goal has always been the protection of this city and its’ inhabitants.” 

“He left this behind as some kind of ransom note.” Lance said, holding up one of Oliver’s recording arrows. 

“His name is Cyrus Vanch.” Oliver said.

”Jeez. He’ll kill her if he doesn’t get to you two.” Lance said.

”He’ll kill her anyway.” Oliver said.

”Why come to us?” I asked.

”It’s a pretty tight circle that knows about you two and my daughter working together. If Vanch knows, it’s because someone at the precinct talked.” Lance explained, “There isn’t anybody else I can trust.” 

“Trust us.” I said firmly.

”Vanch is holed up in a mansion. It’s a heavily fortified position. I was there. We can’t take it by ourselves.” Oliver said. 

“I need your help.” Lance begged.

”Then we need yours.” Oliver said.

———

I notched an arrow to the bowstring and waited for my moment, glancing at Lance beside me, who held his gun in his hands.

”You’re the Hooded Hero, aren’t you? The one who stops muggings and rapings?” Lance asked me quietly.

”Yes.” I said.

”Yeah, well, that’s a lot better than what the other guy seems to be doing.” Lance huffed. 

“Let’s move.” I said. Lance and I walked down the hallway, my bow lifted as his gun did the same. My arrow found the chest of the man who had a shotgun trained on Oliver.

”My daughter! My little girl!” Lance yelled, lifting his gun to shoot Vanch. I quickly shot an arrow at Lance’s gun, spearing it to the wall.

”We’re the vigilantes. Not you.” I reminded him. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to read the bastard his rights though.” Lance said, and walked forwards to Vanch, and hit him. I gave Laurel a once over to make sure she was ok, and she offered me a weak smile. I lifted one of my throwing arrowheads and cut the ropes binding her arms. Her fingers brushed mine, and I quickly stepped back, and sprinted from the room after Oliver, who’d left as soon as Vanch was neutralized.

———

_”You know, this does not change anything between you and I. It takes two men to take the airfield. We have three. And, Oliver, if you compromise my getting off this island, I will kill you. You’ve had your second chance.” Slade warned Oliver._

_”You need me just as much as I need you.” Oliver said shakily._

_”Wrong. I only need David. He’s much more skilled than you are.” Slade said._

_”What’s our next step, then?” I asked._

_”Turning you both into something that won’t get us killed.” Slade said, “Choose a weapon.”_

_He gestured to a box, presumedly holding weaponry.  
_

_“We’re starting now?” Oliver asked. Slade glared. Both of us stood and went over to the box. I opened it, and we saw a very familiar mask inside it. A chillingly familiar mask. Oliver picked it up._

_”That’s mine.” Slade said affectionately, though his affection was directed towards the mask._

_”You are the lunatic that tortured us?” Oliver spat._

_”No, that was another guy.” Slade said._

_”Bullshit!” Oliver thundered._

_”This mask, it’s my operational equivalent of a balaclava. My partner and I wore them to keep our identities classified during our missions.” Slade said._

_”You’re lying.” Oliver said, “Fyers told me this, this nutcase is a prisoner on the island.”_

_”And Fyers is such a trustworthy individual.” Slade said dryly, “He lied to you. My partner and I came here to free Yao Fei and get him off this island. We’re A.S.I.S. Australian intelligence. Now, you are going to find yourself a weapon. Have you considered a sword? I like swords.”_

_”So do I.” I agreed, and took a sword from the box. Slade nodded at me.  
_

_———_

Oliver pushed stop on the recording of Moira.

”I’ve listened to this 15 times.” he announced, “It’s definitely her voice. I just... I can’t believe it’s her.” 

“We all have blind spots when it comes to family.” Dig said.

”Yeah. Laurel’s almost got her killed tonight. Vanch never would have known about her connection to us if Lance hadn’t lied to her.” Oliver said.

”I guess the lesson here is blind trust can be dangerous.” Dig said. 

Oliver pushed play on the recording one more time. It played a portion, the part about Carl Ballard and the usual threats.

”What’s the Undertaking?” Dig asked.

”I don’t know.” Oliver said, ”But with all this talk about threats, it can’t be good. You warned me that if she was lying, it would be to cover up her involvement in something dangerous. I need to know what the Undertaking is.” 

“What are you going to do?” I asked.

”I need to have another chat with my mom. With the hood on this time. David, you coming?” Oliver asked me. I shook my head.

”No. I’ll let you handle this one yourself. It’s personal.” I said. Oliver gave me a nod of thanks.

I later learned that I should have gone with him. The next day would have been much easier. 


	26. The Odyssey, Part 1

“Go fish.” I told Dig. He frowned. 

“Alright, you got any twos?” I asked. He huffed and handed me a two. I chuckled as I put down the twos.

”Got any sevens?” Dig asked. I shook my head.

”Go fish.” I said. 

“Excuse me.” a voice said, and Dig wheeled sharply, holding up his gun while I aimed one of my arrowhead throwing stars at the speaker, but my mouth fell open when I saw who it was.

”Felicity?” I asked.

”Can you help me? He’s really heavy.” she asked, near panic. Dig and I exchanged looks. Dig took off running past Felicity.

“There’s blood on your shirt. Are you OK?” I asked her. She nodded.

”It’s Oliver’s.” she told me. 

I nodded. 

———

I stood worriedly, looking on anxiously as Dig assessed the damage. Looked like a billet wound.

”Damn it. He just missed a carotid.” Dig said, “It’s a Zone II wound. Press there.” 

I pressed where Dig had told me.

”I should have taken him to a hospital.” Felicity fretted.

”No, Felicity, that’s why he asked you to bring him here. Because he knew the police would want to know how and why he got that wound.” Dig explained to Felicity.

”I’m guessing how and why are your guys’ least favorite questions.” Felicity said to me.

”Right up there with when and where.” I said. 

“So, if we can’t bring him to the hospital...” Felicity said, her eyes asking a question.

“We are bringing the hospital to him.” Fig said, pulling out a blood bag from our ice chest. 

“Is that-?” Felicity blinked.

”Yeah. His blood.” I said, “I’ve got my own stash in the chest.” 

“I got it.” Dig said, taking the job of keeping pressure on the wound. I stepped back, and went to put on medical gloves while Dig and Felicity did the same.

”Do you know what you’re doing?” Felicity asked Dig.

”I had some training in the army. Let’s just hope it’s enough.” Dig said. Felicity looked very stressed out.

”Remember playing Operation as a kid?” Dig asked. I snorted.

”That’s your analogy?” I shook my head. 

“I do remember playing, but that never made me want to throw up.” Felicity said. I touched her arm.

”Hey. Take a breath. Breathe. Everything... breathe.” I said slowly to her, the same words Yao Fei had said all those years ago. Felicity took a deep breath, and me and her both looked to Dig for instructions. 

———

_I sat in the grass, watching at Slade defeated Oliver with ease time and time again. I had a sword strapped to my back, a sword I decently knew how to use. Oliver was struggling with the hand to hand weapons, a lot._

_Slade was hard on him, just like he was hard on me, but while I’d flourished in swordfighting, Oliver had continued to be less than amazing._

_”We have ten days until the supply plane lands. Ten days to turn you into at least half a soldier. So start taking it seriously.” Slade told Oliver, but he glanced at me, too. I got the message. My training was just beginning._

_Their bamboo escrima sticks (as Slade called them) collided as they tried again, but Slade kicked Oliver’s ass. Again._

_”What is the point of this?” Oliver screamed at Slade, “These soldiers don’t carry bamboo! They have guns! So what am I supposed to do if one of them jams a gun in my face, huh? Threaten them with my stick?”  
_

_Slade pulled out a gun and thrust it towards Oliver, handle first._

_”Jam this in my face.” he instructed. Oliver hesitated._

_”Do it.” Slade said firmly._

_Oliver took the gun and jammed it into Slade’s face. To my surprise, Slade shot into action, knocking Oliver’s gun arm aside, looping his own arm through Oliver’s, and flipped him onto the ground._

_Slade now held the gun, and it was trained on Oliver._

_”I give up. I give up.” Oliver sighed, holding up his hands._

_Slade hauled Oliver to his feet, the gun pointed at Oliver’s forehead._

_”There is no giving up to these guys!” Slade roared in Oliver’s face, “No crying or buying your way out of it! You have two choices. Escape or die. Choose.”_

_”Escape.” Oliver said._

_”Then let me show you two how not to die.” Slade said to me and Oliver._

_He pushed Oliver back a step, then he turned around, holstering the gun as he walked back to the discarded bamboo sticks. He tossed Oliver’s back to him, and the two locked sticks again._

———

_“Lian Yu.” Slade said. The three of us were clustered around a map of the island._

_”It’s the name of the island, I know.” Oliver said._

_”It’s Mandarin for purgatory.” I added._

_”It is? Wonderful.” Slade said dryly._

_”Is that the air strip?” Oliver pointed to a location on the map._

_”ASIS took satellite images of the whole island. This is Fyers’ main camp, where I was held for almost a year,” Slade pointed._

_“Do-do you think that’s where Yao Fei is now?” Oliver asked, “Because we could get a message to him. Tell him we found a way off the island.”_

_”Forget about him.” Slade advised, “This is the airstrip.”_

_Slade pointed to a location very far from Fyers’ camp._

_”These infrared images show there are at least ten soldiers guarding the perimeter at any given time.” Slade informed us._

_”Too many of ‘em for you?” Oliver joked._

_”No. My problem is the guy here in the tower. It’s a PTAC, portable air traffic control tower. The US government set up these for disaster zones like Thailand after the tsunami.” Slade explained._

_”What’s the problem?” Oliver frowned._

_”The glass is bulletproof. I can’t take out the tower guard with my sniper rifle. And if he suspects anything’s wrong, he’ll radio Fyers, and we’re cancelled.” Slade said, “It’ll be up to you two to take him out. Up close and personal. Are you ready for that?”_

_”Do you think we’re ready?” Oliver asked. Slade considered us._

_”What I think is there’s only one supply plane every three months. We leave tomorrow or we die soon afterwards. I pick leaving.” Slade didn’t answer the question._

_”Me too.” I said._

_“Good. So get some sleep. We leave at 0600.” Slade told us. Oliver and I walked towards the back of the plane, while Slade went towards the front. Or maybe it was the other way around. I actually had no idea._

_When we sat down, I saw Oliver pull out his picture of Laurel._

_“Hey, we’ll see her again. In two days, you’ll probably see her again.” I said hopefully._

_”How do you do that? Stay so positive? We’ve been through so much crap on this island.” Oliver shook his head._

_”It doesn’t do anyone any good to dwell on how much our lives suck. I mean, it’s no fun for me, and I didn’t have the cushy rich life you did. You must have lost so much. But... my dad always liked this famous quote: ‘If you’re going through hell, keep going.’” I shrugged._

_”I like that.” Oliver said. I nodded, and the two of us laid down to sleep in the sleeping bags Slade had provided us.  
_

_It was the comfiest thing I’d had to sleep in for six months._

_———_

_I startled awake when Slade shook my arm. I blinked, groggily looking around. Oliver was already awake, looking in no better shape than me.  
_

_Once we were out of bed, Slade tossed us each a bag. I caught it, and slid it over my shoulders. The clothes Slade had given me were a bit loose, and were damp and dirty, but at this point, I really no longer cared about dirt or cold.  
_

_Slade grabbed a bag of his own, and slid it over his shoulder, lifting up his black and white mask._

_He stared into its’ empty eyes for a few seconds, before putting it back in the box and clasping the box shut._

_“Come on. We’re moving out.” Slade said._

_He left the plane, and Oliver and I followed, the three of us setting out in a long, long walk. Though hopefully, fortuitous things awaited us. All we had to do was keep going._

_———_

_As expected, the trek was long. We were coming up a small hill, when Slade held up his fist. Oliver and I froze. After a second of the three of us scanning the forest warily, Slade spoke._

_”All clear.” he said._

_”Hey, can we, um, rest for a second?” Oliver asked, a bit out of breath._

_”You can rest on the plane.” Slade growled.  
_

_“Gosh, well, really looking forward to that in-flight movie.” Oliver sighed. He took a step forward and there was a click. We all paused. Slade looked back at Oliver. I backed away from him warily._

_”Oh, God.” Oliver said, looking down at his foot._

_”Don’t move.” Slade cautioned.  
_

_“Is it a mine?” Oliver asked. Slide shed his bag and moved forwards to Oliver’s foot, gesturing for me to back up more, which I did. He laid down in the dirt beside Oliver’s foot, and cleared it away, revealing a metal disc._

_”Yeah.” Slade answered._

_”The soldiers mine the island?” I asked in disbelief._

_”No, it’s probably Japanese. Left over from World War II. Still active. Impressive.” Slade explained._

_”Can you disarm it?” Oliver asked tensely._

_”Without disarming you?” Slade considered the question. Sounds came from behind us, and we all three turned towards it._

_”Soldiers.” Slade said._

_”Can they see us?” Oliver asked. Slade grabbed the bag off of Oliver’s shoulder._

_”They can only see you.” Slade said, and set off into the forest. I looked between Oliver and Slade, stunned. Oliver gave me a pleading glance. I hid in some shrubbery nearby, drawing my sword, suddenly feeling like a nobody with no skills or abilities._

_Oliver pulled the ski mask down over his face just as the three soldiers came up to him._

_”What are you doing so far from camp?” one of the soldiers asked Oliver._

_”I got separated from my unit.” Oliver said convincingly._

_”Come with us.” the same soldier said._

_”I, I can’t.” Oliver admitted, “I’m kind of having a bad day, you know?”_

_The soldiers all looked down at the mine. I heard a primal roar and looked up to see Slade charging towards the soldiers, sword drawn. I charged out of the bushes as well, and managed to slash open the back of one of the soldiers, before Slade arrived and kept the other two occupied. I kicked the soldier in the back of the leg, and using a trick I saw in a movie, I smashed the handle of my sword into the soldier’s head, and he fell over, unconscious._

_”Not bad.” Slade nodded to me. I nodded back, and Slade knelt down before Oliver, grabbing one of the soldiers’ bodies._

_”Hold still.” he warned Oliver. In a quick move, Slade swapped Oliver’s foot for the soldier’s body, not triggering the mine. I let out a ragged sigh of relief as I sheathed my sword, a bit sick at the sight of the red liquid staining it.  
_

_Slade and Oliver climbed to their feet._

_”Thanks.” Oliver said. Slade gave a curt nod, and turned towards the way we had been heading before this whole land mine fiasco._

_———_

_“Obviously you were never a Boy Scout.” Slade commented on Oliver’s inability to start a fire._

_”Yeah? What tipped you off?” Oliver asked. I chuckled.  
_

_“We better hurry. The wolves come out at night.” Slade said. I spluttered._

_”There are wolves here?” Oliver asked, “Right of course there are. Because what would the worst place on Earth be without wolves?”_

_”The only thing that will keep them out is fire.” Slade told Oliver._

_”Well, you know, you’re welcome to help.” Oliver replied testily._

_Slade pulled out a freaking lighter and lit the small pile of tinder wood ablaze.  
_

_“Seriously?” Oliver asked, “I have been working on this fire for two hours.”  
_

_“I know. I was watching you. Thank you for the entertainment.” Slade chuckled. I grinned, but I was exhausted. Not long after the warmth of the fire was in the air, I was asleep.  
_

_———_

_I was roused from my little nap by Oliver, and the three of us set off towards the airstrip.  
_

_When we got there, we stayed low to the ground as we hurriedly moved across the grass to hide behind a stack of crates.  
_

_“If he radios camp, we’re done.” Slade pointed to the man in the tower. He handed Oliver one of his swords. I already had my own._

_”What about the others?” Oliver asked._

_”You two worry about your one.” Slade said, “I’ll worry about my ten.”_

_Oliver and I nodded, and set off low across the grass, away from Slade. I felt vulnerable being away from the seasoned warrior, but I knew we had a mission. A purpose here, one that required some diverging paths._

_Oliver and I crouched down behind a vehicle of some sort. I was terrified and didn’t have time to notice little details like that._

_”What now?” I whispered to him._

_”We pull down our masks, and go undercover.” Oliver said. I’d gotten a guard’s uniform from one of the guys we’d fought by the land mine.  
_

_Oliver and I pulled down our masks, and exchanged worried looks.  
_

_———_

”Good job. I think.” Felicity commended Dig on his sewing skills.

”His heart rate’s elevated, but at least the bleeding stopped.” Dig noted.

”Thanks for your help.” I said, and Felicity gave both me and Dig a warm smile.

”Well, I always wondered how I’d react if I found my boss shot and bleeding inside my car.” Felicity said.

”Really?” I frowned. Felicity shrugged. 

“I was thinking all of this would be more of a shock.” Dig commented. Felicity smiled.

”C’mon, you saying you knew? Not with Oliver’s _masterful_ lies.” I rolled my eyes. She laughed.

”He brought me a laptop riddled with bullet holes, had me trace a black arrow, and research a company involved in armored car heists. I may be blond, but I’m not that blond.” Felicity pointed out.

”Hey, don’t forget the energy drink in a syringe.” I snorted.

”That energy drink hangover cure?” Felicity made quotes around the words. I chuckled.

”What was really in that vial anyways?” Felicity asked.

”Uh, Vertigo.” I admitted.

”I knew it!” Felicity gasped, “Well, I mean, I didn’t know for sure it was Vertigo, but I definitely knew it wasn’t something that could cure a hangover.” 

“Yeah, we needed it analyzed so we could take down the Count.” Dig explained.

”That was you three?” Felicity asked me and Dig.

”And you. Without you, we never would have found him.” I pointed out. 

“Why come to me?” Felicity asked. I sighed.

”I don’t know the answer to that one, actually. Maybe you just have one of those trustworthy faces.” I grinned. She smiled warmly at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers.
> 
> Please expect a longer break between this chapter and the next, as I’d like to establish a buffer of chapters. Once I have a sufficient buffer, chapters will begin to release every other day until the S1 finale. 
> 
> Apologies for the inconvenience  
> -SilverFalcon0000


End file.
